Spinning the Web
by AccelBreaker
Summary: A bunch of one shots between Peter Parker and Cindy Moon.
1. A Parker-Moon Morning

**Welcome to "Spinning the Web" readers. This will be a bunch of one shots related to Peter Parker and Cindy Moon, and their dynamics of their relationship and sometimes; lack of. Along that, there will be some team ups, some intimate moments, some fluffy moments, some visits from other Marvel characters, and many more. I wrote this because I like this ship and it deserves some recognition. Not to mention the fact that it's constantly overshadowed a lot, and it sort of angers me. It is a shame that Marvel did not add some effort to this ship to make it shine. **

**Note that it's been a while since I ever wrote a fanfic, so some feedback would be nice. Also, I do not own these characters, Marvel does. **

Chapter 1: A Parker-Moon Morning

The life of a superhero can be quite exhausting and tiring, especially when said superhero has to balance both superhero life and normal life at the same time. Added to the fact that the world said superhero lives in is filled with, mildly put it, crazy shit. All those villains, aliens, robots, cyborgs...

It's a wonder how people manage to stay sane where crazy shit happens every day at any time.

That is why it is necessary to cherish the smallest moments in life when one can; sit back and just be a normal person, not being a hero who risks his/her life every day. Just relaxation and enjoying life and all its pleasures to the fullest, like family, friends, and loved ones.

And sleeping; that was a pleasure a hero always seemed to lack these days.

And Peter and Cindy needed their sleep.

It was a beautiful Saturday morning, the sun shining its rays into the window of Peter and Cindy's apartment, dripping onto their faces, telling them to wake up for a new day. Opening his eyes, Peter woke up first and turned his head to look at his alarm on the nightstand, which said 8:30 am.

"Jeez, I finally get a chance to have a good night's sleep, sleep in, have a day off from being a CEO and its duties...and somehow I wake up at 8:30," he thought to himself. "Not to mention the fact that I already turned off the alarm last night, otherwise I would be up a lot earlier than this. Jeez."

Normally in this situation, Peter would stretch himself out, put on some clothes, make breakfast, and see what the world is up to today. He would have done so earlier just to ease the soreness and tiredness from his body. Today, however, he doesn't want to go through his regular routine, not because of the position he was in at the moment.

Rather, it was because of how peaceful and beautiful Cindy looked when asleep.

Peter then turned his head slightly to look at Cindy's angelic figure and face lying next to him. Her body partially covered with his bed sheets, revealing the white t-shirt and black shorts she was wearing. Her black hair was rough and messy, not in its usual neatness and sleek beauty. Honestly, Peter preferred to see her like this every morning for reasons he himself does not understand. Maybe it is because he saw her like a normal person this way instead of her alter ego, Silk; or maybe he thought she looks beautiful regardless of how she looked or maybe it is because he loves her so much.

Cindy snuggled against him, her black hair spread across his chest and a peaceful smile on her face. Earlier in the night, he had wrapped his arm around his shoulder and Cindy turned her body and put her arm across his chest. Peter could not help but smile as he kept looking at her, enjoying watching over her as she slept, and she also enjoyed watching over him as he slept as well. This process of watching each other when sleeping was something that they started to do after they started dating a few months ago after Cindy escaped from the bunker. It was a past time for whoever fell asleep second, and it was something they would do to each other whenever the opportunity rises.

Right now, as Peter watched Cindy as she was sleeping peacefully, he thought to himself, "I am so lucky to be with you, Cindy."

Despite her faults and flaws, she was just perfect in Peter's eyes, and there was just nothing she could do that would ever make him stop loving her. They shared the same interests, liked the same toppings on pizza, liked the same ice cream flavor, bitten by the same spider that gave them their powers, everything.

Waking up next to Cindy reminded him that there are always things worth fighting for in his chaotic life that always seems to find a way to go downhill every day along with the villains that taunt him about it. Honestly, he hadn't felt that way ever since the death of Gwen Stacy. Then came Doctor Octopus's mind swap event, which made every of his friends turn against him, which furthered his despair. At that moment, he thought he was truly alone and didn't have any friends who believed in him.

Until Cindy Moon came into his life and chose to be with him, even with all of his faults he carried.

And he had been thankful ever since then.

Looking at his girlfriend snuggled up next to him in the morning always reminded Peter how lucky he was to have her in his life. Cindy was a beautiful woman who was also a loving and kind person. She had understood him and vice versa. To have her as his girlfriend, it gave him a newfound hope and a new reason what to live for. That's how good Cindy made him feel.

"I love you Cindy, and I will always be there for you, just like how you are always there for me. You mean so much to me, and I will never leave you alone. My heart is yours."

"Mmmm..."

Cindy began stirring, opened her eyes slowly, and Peter cannot help but smile as he looked into her beautiful black eyes, eyes that he fell in love with. She moved her head up, looking into his eyes and smiled. Her hand came up from the bed sheets and slowly began to play with his hair.

"Morning Peter," she said with a mixture of whispering and cooing.

"Morning Cindy," he said as he started to play with her hair as well. "Did you sleep well?"

"Like a baby," she said as she snuggled closer to him, bring his head to her chest. "How about you?"

"Same, thanks to you," he said. "Have I ever told you that you look beautiful whenever you fell asleep? How amazing you look?"

"Yeah, many times Peter. And I will never stop loving to hear it," she replied. She then moved his head to reach her head, allowing them to give each other a kiss on the lips.

Waking up in the morning became a lot magical for Peter and Cindy.

**Like it? If so, please review and comment.**


	2. Ice Cream Troubles

**Ice cream date. Simple, and yet cute.**

**All characters belong to Marvel.**

Chapter 2: Ice Cream Troubles

Cindy was in the middle of reading a book on the couch when she suddenly declared that she wants to eat ice cream right now. Peter, who was sitting next to her, looked at her in confusion.

"Why?" he asked. The spider-powered heroine blinked and looked towards Peter.

"Because I want something cold and sweet," she replied. "Also, it's been a while since we went on a date, so I figured, why not? Plus, it's been a long time since I had some ice cream. Is that ok for you?"

"Sure Cindy. It's probably nice to go out occasionally. Hopefully it does not get ruined by some villain trying to cause trouble."

Five minutes later, Peter and Cindy left their apartment to head to the nearest Baskin Robbins. During the entire walk over there, they were met with gazes from various people. That couldn't be helped though, since what other people are seeing right at that moment is a CEO and his mysterious girlfriend walking down the street, and they are bound to be the center of attention. While Peter is used to the attention he is getting, Cindy however, is kind of nervous and scared of the attention. Since Cindy spent most of her life in a bunker, she was not used to something like this. Luckily, Peter was there to help her deal with this.

"Peter. I'm scared. Everyone is looking at us." Cindy whimpered as she clung close to Peter, not wanting to meet the gazes.

"Don't worry Cindy. I'm here for you," Peter assured Cindy as they arrived at Baskin Robbins. "Just stay close by me, we're here."

As Peter and Cindy entered the establishment, Cindy was amazed at what she saw at the counter. There were multiple ice cream flavors, ranging from simple ones like Vanilla, Chocolate, and Strawberry to wacky ones like Icing on the Cake, New York Cheesecake, Lemon Custard, and many more. There were even some confusing ones she would never think that would be an ice cream flavor, like Green Tea, Rum Raisin, and Jamoca. Cindy felt like a kid again when looking at the multitude of flavors of ice cream in front of her.

However, there was one small problem; she doesn't know which flavor to choose, and it was driving her crazy.

"Peter, help."

"Hm, what is it Cindy?"

Cindy then pointed to the counter and asked, "Which flavor should I choose? There are so many flavors to choose from. I don't know which one to choose."

"Does it really matter? Just go where your heart tells you," Peter replied with a smile.

After a few minutes, Cindy decided to get every flavor, much to both Peter and the counter girl's surprise.

_(A few minutes later...)_

Peter and Cindy were enjoying their ice cream date on one of the tables. While Peter was able to pay for both of his and Cindy's order (Peter's order was a scoop of vanilla ice cream), he was surprised over the fact that Cindy ordered one of every flavor. Normally, this kind of order would put a normal person into a heart attack, but due to Peter and Cindy's enhanced metabolism, Cindy can handle it. Still, Peter was starting to get worried.

"Cindy, are you ok?" Peter asked.

"Huh? Yeah, why?" Cindy answered.

"Well...are you fine eating all of those flavors?"

"Peter, I'm fine. Don't worry about me ok?"

"Ok then. Speaking of which, how are the flavors?"

"They're nice. I especially love the Icing on the Cake flavor. It feels like eating a birthday cake without the cake. And it's cold as well. I think this might be my favorite."

"I see. Well, I'm glad you like it."

While Peter and Cindy were enjoying their date, they suddenly felt a sudden twitch in their bodies as they scanned the area. A nervous energy wound wrapped around Cindy, leaving her alarmed. They looked at each other, only to realize they got company.

"Peter, I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Don't worry Cindy. Just stay close by me. If you ever feel overwhelmed, just let me know. Okay?"

"Okay," Cindy said as they prepared themselves for the attention they were about to get. Then two taxi cabs pulled up right next to the Baskin Robbins' front doors. Two men came out from the first cab, followed by a woman holding a large camera from the second cab. The bell ranged, alerting their arrival. Their narrowed focus zoomed around the establishment until it spotted the couple. Cindy then moved her chair so she can sit next to Peter when the questions arrive.

Then came the bombardment of questions, and it was a pain for the couple.

"Mr. Parker! Mr. Parker! What brings you to the neighborhood?"

"Are the rumors true that Parker Industries and Stark Industries are planning a merger?"

"Will we be expecting any new products coming out from your company?"

"What are you doing at a place like this?"

Such questions were to be expected. After all, the media wanted some questions on Peter, his company, and his road to success. They were like bloodhounds when it comes to getting a scoop. Peter can relate to that since he used to work at the Daily Bugle.

The reporters believed in the guilt by their curiosity to learn of his success in a short time. They wanted answers, not caring of the consequences of their actions.

Of course, Peter opted to ignore the questions...until the reporters turned their attention to Cindy.

"Cindy! Cindy Moon! What is your relationship with Peter Parker?"

"How did you and Peter meet?"

"Cindy! Will you look at the camera? Jack! Get a picture of her!"

To Peter's surprise, the cameraman had the gall to lean over the table and shoved his camera right into Cindy's face. The reporters didn't think of their consequences and kept bothering the poor woman.

"Cindy! Look at the camera! Why won't you answer our questions? A little gratitude for our efforts to put you in the spotlight-"

And that's when Peter had enough of this. He abandoned his seat to tower over the reporters, crossed his arms, and glared at the reporters with a long frown. He then shoved Jack away from Cindy and blocked the young woman away from the reporters.

"Get out of here," Peter said in a calm, yet angry voice.

"We have every right to ask questions in regard to public interests," the reporter argued.

"And how does violating a person's privacy has anything to do regarding with public interests? From what I know, what are you doing right now is just harassing someone's privacy without permission," Peter claimed. "I'm asking you guys to leave nicely or else you're all going to be facing the consequences."

One of the reporters turned to Jack. "Are you taking footage of this?" he asked. "Make sure to get all of it."

Peter tried to stop it, but then a few voices rang out from the counter. Everyone turned to see the other patrons and the counter lady standing up for the couple, ranging from kids to teens to adults with their phones out most likely to record the whole thing.

The reporters suddenly grouped together in fear of being confronted. 'We don't mean any trouble. We just want to report the news."

"And they just want to eat their ice cream without the press being shoved in their faces," grunted one of the patrons.

"They aren't pinup models or zoo animals," the counter lady claimed. "Leave them alone!"

The patrons murmured in agreement and both the reporters and Jack huddled together, thinking of another rebuttal to win their fight to stay. Sadly, for them, the manager of the establishment just came out of his office and he was not happy with the scene in front of him.

"If you're not here to buy something, then leave. Or else I'll call the cops on you all." he stated.

The threat of the cops coming in convinced the reporters to bail. They ran out of the ice cream parlor, dodging the glaring patrons and counter lady who shouted at them as they passed.

_(A few minutes later after the ordeal...)_

"I'm so sorry Cindy," Peter apologized.

"What for Peter?" Cindy asked.

"I didn't expect the press to come after us like what happened earlier. I did expect a few glances, but not nothing like this. I'm sorry if our date was ruined like this."

"Peter, it's ok. It's not your fault that the press hounded us like earlier. None of this was your fault to begin with. If anything, it's the reporters' fault that this happened."

"But-" Peter rebutted, but Cindy cut him off with putting her finger on his lips.

"Peter, listen to me. You don't have to blame yourself for every small thing. If anything, you're forcing an undeserved guilt on yourself. Please don't try to do that. If not for yourself, but do it for me as well, okay? I don't want to see you like this," Cindy pleaded with eyes of longing.

As Peter looked into Cindy's eyes, he knew she was right about this. Deep inside his heart, Peter knew that blaming himself would not only hurt himself but would also hurt Cindy as well. And he didn't want that.

"All right," Peter replied.

"Good," Cindy said with a smile on her face. "By the way Peter."

"What?"

"You got a bit of vanilla ice cream on your face."

Peter then touched his face and felt a bit of cold cream on the right side of his lips. "Oh," he said, then proceeds to wipe it off with a napkin, but Cindy licked the cream off his lips and then giggled.

"Hmm...I changed my mind," Cindy stated.

"About what?" Peter asked.

"What my favorite flavor of ice cream is. And as it turns out, it's vanilla with a hint of you."

Peter then laughed at the statement and the two continued their date without any interruptions.

**Like it? If so, then please review and comment.**


	3. Relieving Stress

**All characters belong to Marvel.**

Chapter 3: Relieving Stress

"Ah, well that didn't go anywhere," Peter moaned as he was walking down a hallway in Parker Industries.

Earlier, Peter was at a meeting with the other board members over an issue whenever should Parker Industries should make weapons or not for more profit. While Peter and some of the board members were against it, others considered it and it turned into a heated argument between the two sides. Eventually, it ended when Peter decided this argument was taking too long and decided to finish the conservation tomorrow.

"I mean seriously, do some of these board members only think about profits?" Peter wondered in his head. He was seriously getting stressed over the fact that there are some people who only think about money in his company, or rather Otto's company because technically he created it, but used Peter's life to do so. "I swear, Otto sure left me a giant mess to clean up."

As Peter was walking down the hallway to his office, he opened the door to see Cindy, his girlfriend and secretary, waiting for him on the couch. Peter then closed the door and headed for the couch. As Cindy was looking at Peter, she noticed that Peter was wearing a stressed face.

"Peter, what's wrong?" she asked.

"It's the board members. I swear, some of them only think about money. They are just stressing me out. In fact, I'm starting to think I'm getting grey hairs," Peter said as he sat down on the couch, sitting next to Cindy.

As Peter said that, Cindy then turned her body to face Peter and then hugged him. She then started to play with his hair, twirling his brown locks. This process of playing with Peter's hair became a thing every time whenever Peter gets either stressed out or sad. As for how Cindy became Peter's secretary, Cindy just made an application for his secretary, and Peter accepted it quickly. While most people accepted the application, some people were suspicious about it. However, as time passed, those thoughts were swept away.

Peter enjoyed Cindy's touch on his hair. Her smooth, silky hands felt like heavenly hands from a goddess, playing with his brown locks and rubbing his scalpel. She touched the right areas on his head that makes Peter relieved and stress forgotten.

Cindy jokingly said with a smile, "I don't see grey hairs Peter. All I see is a crop of beautiful brown hair."

Peter laughed. "Thanks, Cindy."

Peter and Cindy continued their activity until Cindy had an idea. "Peter, do you mind if you lay down for a moment?" Cindy asked.

"No. What for?" Peter said as he laid down on his stomach.

"You'll see," Cindy said as she placed her hands on Peter's shoulders. Peter then let out of a moan of pleasure as he realized why Cindy asked him to lay down; Cindy was planning on giving him a massage. As Cindy rubbed his shoulders, she added a little bit of force on them, relieving Peter of his stress. Cindy then went from the sholders to Peter's upper body and used one of her hands to touch a pressure point on his neck.

"Ah!" Peter moaned, feeling the pleasure and relief from Cindy's fingers touching his neck.

"You like it, don't you Peter?" Cindy asked while massaging his neck.

"Ye-yes."

"Then how about if I do this?" Cindy said as she moved on to Peter's upper body. Cindy then started to move both of her hands to Peter's upper body area, where she started to extort more force onto his body and touched more of his pressure points, turning Peter's soft moans into semi-loud ones. Using her silky hands, Cindy kept touching Peter's pressure points and continued to make Peter feel good and relaxed. As the massage continued, Cindy asked Peter a question.

"Peter, how do you feel?"

"Feels like all of the trouble that happened earlier is going away."

"Well that's good." Cindy said as she continued to touch Peter's pressure points. "Hey, do you mind if you flip over for a moment?"

"Sure, I don't mind."

As Peter turned over on his back, Cindy then proceeded to massage his chest area. As Cindy was playfully massaging his chest, they were interrupted by another voice.

"Ah ha," Anna pointed out.

Peter and Cindy turned in surprise to see Anna in front of the door, with a face saying, "I'm so ashamed of you two."

"Really? What are you two doing?" Anna asked.

"We're...uhm...uh..." Cindy stammered as she was embarrassed.

"Cindy was giving me a massage," Peter stuttered fast.

"Huh. In that position, I would say otherwise," Anna smirked.

"What do you mean by that?" Peter and Cindy asked in unison.

"Just take a look at yourselves."

Peter and Cindy wondered what Anna meant by that and realized the positions they were in once they looked at each other. Cindy was apparently sitting on top of Peter's lap with her hands on Peter's chest area. At that moment, Peter and Cindy were embarrassed because of the compromising position they were in. To a normal person walking by, said compromising position looked like they were having sex. Cindy then quickly got off from Peter's lap in embarrassment and Peter stood up quickly.

"Next time, please lock your doors," Anna reminded the two.

"Y-yes," Peter said.

"Good," Anna said, then left the room, leaving the two alone in an awkward silence that lasted for a few minutes. Cindy then broke the silence.

"Peter?"

"What is it Cindy?"

"Do you want to continue the massage when we get home?"

"Sure," Peter said with a smile.

And Peter and Cindy left Parker Industries to go back to their apartment to continue their activity.

**Like it? If so, please review and comment.**


	4. Nightmares

Chapter 4: Nightmares

_The smoke clears, the villains defeated, and all of it should have ended on a happy note..._

_However, there is no sign of victory, no cheering, no smiling..._

_Only trauma, shock, devastation, loss..._

_There are no words, as they can't stand the sight in front of them..._

_They can't bear to hear her anguished sobs, as she begs him to wake up with no effect, his blood staining her costume, staining her hair, tears of devastation falling from her face, soaking her red bandanna. Her face fallen on his chest, her cries of loss and pain echoing through the silent streets as the crowds of civilians hear her while they themselves break down in shock and sorrow. _

_Pain may heal over time, but this type of pain was an exception to the healing..._

_This was one loss worth too many, as her love was stolen from her in front of her eyes..._

"_Peter...please...don't-don't leave me alone...please...wake up...Peter...Peter...PETER!"_

_(Dream sequence ends)_

With a scream and a jolt, Cindy woke up, shooting up from her and Peter's bed in horror and anguish, gasping for breath. She could feel tears slowly making down their way to her face. Gradually, she became aware of her surroundings and noticed a warmth against her side as soon as she laid down on the bed. Cindy raised her head slightly and found herself looking at Peter's sleeping face, something that she knew as well as her own. He stirred from her earlier scream.

"Cindy, why're you up?" Peter asked sleepily, his voice slightly muffled by his pillow.

Cindy then breathed a sigh of relief and buried her face in Peter's chest. He could feel the wet tear tracks on his chest from Cindy's face and when he spoke, his voice was filled with concern. "What's wrong Cindy?"

"Nothing," Cindy mumbled. "It was just a nightmare Peter."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. It's just a small thing. I don't want to worry you."

"Cindy, you're already worrying me enough."

"What do you mean?" Cindy asked.

"Your face is stained with tears," Peter said.

As Peter said that, Cindy moved away from him and touched her face, noticing that it was still wet from the tears she was leaking out. Cindy couldn't believe that a nightmare could make her feel like this. No; it was not just any nightmare. It was a horrific, terrifying, and vivid nightmare.

And the worst part of it is that it was all too possible to happen in real life.

"Cindy, please tell me what you saw in your nightmare," Peter asked with eyes of worry and a voice close to pleading.

As Peter said that, Cindy was stuck deciding between whenever to tell Peter her nightmare or not. After all, the nightmare scared her and shook her to the core. Especially after the images she saw in her dream. She was scared that it could break her again. She also didn't want to tell Peter, as if the dream would make him worry. As it turns out though, not telling him would make him worry.

After a few minutes, Cindy decided to tell Peter what her dream was about.

"All right. Peter, it was about you dying. You died in front of me just because the Green Goblin tried to kill me to get to you. And you want to know the worst part of it all? The guy was just laughing at me, taunting me about how I can't protect anyone, especially you. He also taunted me about how he's going to kill me just like what he did to your first girlfriend before I met you. Even now, the images of you bloodied and dead still haunt me and it worries me. What if the dreams eventually did happen? What if you die in a similar situation like I mentioned? How can I go through life if by any chance that happened?! I...I...I'm so scared Peter! I don't want it to happen! I don't want to lose you!" Cindy then collapsed into his chest again, holding him as she was sobbing away as the emotional pain overtook her.

Peter felt Cindy's body heave against him as she sobbed. "There, there Cindy, whatever happens, remember I'm always here," Peter assured, hugging her while wiping her tears away. "I'll always be here. No matter what happens or what comes at us, we'll face it together. We always have and we'll always will. We're a team. No one or nothing will ever tear us apart."

"Promise?" Cindy sniffled as she and Peter looked at each other.

"Promise," Peter said with a smile.

"Will you hold me a bit longer?" Cindy pleaded. "I don't want to lose you."

Peter snuggled closer to Cindy and started playing her hair. "Of course. I'm not going anywhere Cindy. I'll stay with you until the end of time."

As Peter said that, all of Cindy's fears left her body and was replaced with warm feelings. She then gave Peter a kiss on the lips, showing him her thanks for dealing with her nightmare.

"Cindy, try to get some sleep."

"Mmm-hmm."

Peter then closed his eyes. Within a few minutes, he fell into a deep sleep, quietly. Cindy watched him through sleepy eyes. The dream felt so real and she couldn't shake the feeling that it could be a possibility in the future. Still, she also knew that it can be changed because after all, Peter will always stand by her side as long as he lives.

Cindy then positioned one of her arms, so she was holding Peter tighter and closed her eyes, heading to dreamland. She hopes that tomorrow will bring a morning that will make her forget her nightmare.

**Like it? If so, please review and comment.**


	5. Movie Night

Chapter 5: Movie Night

Movie nights in the living room for Peter, Cindy, and Anna was one of the best days in every week.

Large quantities of snacks, sweets, and drinks were on the table, the spider-powered couple cuddling in each other arms, Anna being the responsible one if they ever get frisky while teasing them at the same time, and watching their choice of movies on the flat screen T.V. became a big habit for them whenever they want to have fun on the screen. The way these days go would be like this: Either Peter or Cindy would choose a movie, but keep it as a surprise, and didn't let the other know what it is. It would make each other keep guessing, which was trilling, but they would never tell each other that. There were no hints as well, as it could ruin the surprise.

It was Cindy's turn to pick a movie tonight. Peter had just turned off the lights when Cindy put the disk in. "Is this going to be one of those National Geographic documentaries again?" Peter asked teasingly.

"No Peter. Just be patient and just wait, ok?" Cindy asked sweetly.

"Okaaay," Peter pouted. Cindy giggled at his pouting and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You know, you two are starting to act like a married couple here," Anna said with a smirk.

Both Peter and Cindy blushed at Anna's comment. "Wh-what?!" they both yelled.

"You didn't hear me for the first time? You two are starting to act like a married couple here," Anna stated in amusement.

"H-how so?" Cindy asked.

"Let's see. You two constantly cuddle with each other, go on dates, sleep together, and constantly mess with each other. I swear, you two are like a pair of bunnies that can't let go of each other."

If Peter and Cindy ever felt embarrassed before, then the embarrassment they ever felt in the past cannot overthrow the embarrassment they were feeling right now. At that moment, their faces were completely red as part of their costumes and were fidgeting with their hands, trying to think of something to say. The silence lasted for a few seconds until Peter broke the embarrassing silence.

"So...want to watch the movie?" Peter asked, trying to change the subject.

"Sure," Anna said.

As Peter, Cindy, and Anna plopped on the couch to watch the movie, Peter was wondering what today's movie night movie was. It was a week since the last movie night, and Cindy hadn't told him or Anna what the next movie was going to be. The curiosity was killing him, and Cindy's teasing of him by staying quiet about what the movie going to be was not helping him as well.

Turns out as the commercials ended, the words "A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away..." popped up and Peter knew where this was coming to.

They were watching a Star Wars movie.

"Cindy!" Peter mockingly gasped.

"What?" Cindy jokingly asked.

"You didn't tell me that we were going to watch a Star Wars movie."

"I know. That's the surprise. I want to surprise you with a movie you haven't seen for years," Cindy said with a smile.

"Which episode is this movie though?"

"Episode six, your favorite one."

"How did you know?" Peter asked.

"Simple, Aunt May told me. She said it was your favorite movie ever since your childhood."

Peter was surprised that Aunt May told Cindy what Peter's favorite movie was. Sure, he knew that Cindy and Aunt May would get along well, but not to the extent of Cindy knowing about Peter's childhood. Especially when it comes to his movies.

"Excuse me, but are we going to watch a movie, or am I'm just going to listen to you two talking about each other's lives?" Anna annoyingly stated as they were in the scene where Darth Vader arrives on the Second Death Star.

Peter and Cindy heard that and then shut their mouths and stayed quiet during the whole scene. Throughout the movie, the couple watched the movie with great fascination. As the movie was at the Emperor's death scene, Cindy was having feelings over a father's love for her son, in which Darth Vader sacrificed his life for his son to protect him. However, it was his death that made her teary-eyed. They watched the scene as blaster fire and explosions were in the background.

"_Luke, help me take...this mask off."_

"_But you'll die."_

"_Nothing...can stop that now. Just for once, let me...look on you with my own eyes."_

_Honoring his father's request, Luke took off his father's helmet, revealing the face known as Anakin Skywalker._

"_Now, go my s-son. Leave me."_

"_No. You're coming with me. I'm not leaving you here, I got to save you."_

"_You already...have, Luke. You were right. You were right about me...Tell your sister, you were right..." Vader said with his last breath as he let death embrace him. _

"_Father...I won't leave you."_

_But it was too late, as Darth Vader, or rather Anakin Skywalker, died on a ramp, succumbing to his injuries from his last battle..._

Cindy blew her nose into a tissue, wiping her eyes, and put the used tissue into the trash can next to the couch. Peter then moved closer to Cindy and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Relax Cindy, it's not the end for him," Peter assured.

"What do you mean Peter?" Cindy asked.

"Just wait till the end and you will see."

As the movie was going on, Peter and Cindy were at the scene where the force ghosts of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, and Anakin Skywalker appear.

"Wow. You were right. It really is not the end of him."

"I know right?"

As the movie ended, Peter gave Cindy a surprise kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Cindy."

"For what, Peter?"

"For helping me relieve a happy part of my childhood, even before I became Spider-Man." As Peter said that, he kissed Cindy on the cheek as well. It then turned into a make out session, as the world around them disappeared, dissolving into peaceful tranquility. They were in their own bubble, thinking about how much they love each other.

Cindy knew Peter can't resist a Star Wars movie, thanks to Aunt May.

And that's when Peter knew, Cindy was perfect for him.

"Zzzzz..."

Peter and Cindy were interrupted to see a sleeping Anna on the couch. Both of them giggled at the sight in front of them, as they have never seen Anna like this.

"Should we carry her to her bed, or get a blanket?" Cindy asked.

"I'll go with the first option," Peter replied. "You go on ahead and get some sleep."

While Cindy went to her and Peter's bedroom, Peter carried Anna to her bedroom, tore off the bed sheets, laid Anna down on the mattress, and covered Anna up with said bed sheets. Peter then soon retired to his and Cindy's bedroom as well, only to see Cindy waiting for him on the bed.

"Ready for bed Peter?"

"Sure Cindy."

As Peter and Cindy hit the sheets, Cindy asked Peter one question.

"Hey Peter?"

"Mmn?"

"Next time whenever we're web slinging, can you carry me like when Luke was swinging Leia to safety?"

Peter was a bit perplexed about the question but answered it anyways.

"Sure, but why?"

"Because I want to feel you. I want to know what it feels like when you carry someone when you go web slinging. I want to feel the rush of holding on to you as you go through the air."

"Ok," Peter said while falling asleep, exhausted from watch the movie.

Soon Cindy fell asleep as well, cuddling up next to Peter, dreaming of what's going to happen tomorrow.

**Like it? If so, please review and comment.**


	6. Staying in Bed

Chapter 6: Staying in Bed.

Peter was in a lot of pain today. Yesterday, he and Cindy were out on their daily patrol and he got his butt handed to him completely by the Vulture because of some upgraded tech he acquired. While they managed to put the Vulture in jail, Peter was injured very badly in the process. Luckily, Cindy was not injured badly, so she was able to swing Peter away without any fuss following them.

Right now, Peter was resting in his apartment, because he doesn't want anyone to know his secret identity. Otherwise, it would cause a lot of media attention and that would create a huge panic for both Peter, Cindy, and anyone with any relation between the two.

Peter's smartphone rang beside him and he picked it up. It showed Anna's number.

"Hello."

"Hey Peter. You ok over there?"

"Not quite. The Vulture did quite a number on me," Peter said as he winced in pain while sitting on the bed.

"I see. Well try to get better and don't try to sneak out. Or else I'll tell Cindy on you."

"Relax, I won't. Especially after what you said earlier," Peter said with a chuckle. "By the way, how's the meeting going with the board members?"

"Well...it's going well."

"No massive arguments over there?"

"Just a few spats, but otherwise, nothing serious."

"I see. Well good luck with the rest of the meeting."

"Yeah. And good luck with your healing," Anna said as she hung up.

Peter then soon laid down on the bed and tried to get some sleep while healing at the same time.

_(A few minutes later...)_

Cindy Moon came into her and Peter's apartment. After a long day of doing her and Peter's patrol, she was exhausted and just wanted to watch Peter for the whole day. While entering her and Peter's room, she notices him sleeping and smiles. She then comes closer to Peter and put one of her hands on his forehead.

"Oh Peter. You may put up a strong face when you're up against your enemies, but when it comes to sleep, you're just like a sleeping kid. When it comes to sleeping with you, I just want to hold you forever and never let you go," Cindy thought in her head. Cindy then gave Peter a kiss on the cheek, causing Peter to mumble softly.

"Cindy..." Peter mumbled in his sleep.

Cindy giggled and had an idea. She then played with Peter's head by twirling his hair locks, rubbing his scalpel, and touching parts of his face, hoping not to disturb him suddenly. Sadly, Peter woke up, stopping her fun.

"Cindy?"

"Hey Peter. How are your injuries?"

"I'm fine Cindy," Peter said.

"Are you sure?" Cindy asked, not convinced at all, frowning a bit.

"Relax Cindy, I'm fine."

As Peter tries to raise himself from the bed, he felt an immediate pain going through his body. He clutched his side to ease the pain, trying to hide it from Cindy. However, Cindy saw that and let out a sigh. She was getting tired of Peter's reckless tendencies and hiding his pain from his loved ones was one of them.

"See? You're badly injured. Listen Peter, you need your rest."

"It's not that big-" Peter said but gets cut off from the pain.

"See? You're not fully healed yet. You definitely need to stay in bed for a while," Cindy stated.

"But what about my rogues? Doc Ock? Electro? Bee-" Peter tried to retort but gets cuts off from Cindy putting a finger on his lips.

"No buts Peter. Let the Avengers and Defenders deal with your rogues' gallery for the time being. For now, focus on getting better ok? I don't want you to go outside in that condition of yours," Cindy said with eyes of longing and worry.

The eyes Cindy were giving made Peter feel guilty about himself. Deep inside, he knew he can't patrol New York in this condition. If he even tries to do that, then he knows he's going to die quickly, causing Cindy to cry and go into despair. That's the last thing he would ever want to do.

"I'm not getting away, am I?"

"Nope. You're staying under the bed under my eyes Peter. Now get some rest before I might force myself upon you or web you to the bed to make sure you don't escape the bed." Cindy said with eyes of determination.

Peter sighed. Cindy was determined to make sure Peter doesn't do anything reckless again. "Well, you beat me today Cindy. Guess I'll stay in bed then."

"Good." Cindy said with a sigh of relief and happiness. "Do you want me to get you something to eat?"

"Well-" Peter was about to say something, but he got cut off from the growling of his stomach. At that moment, he was embarrassed because his hunger was so loud it cut off the sentence he was going to say.

Cindy giggled at that embarrassing moment. "I'll take that as a yes then." Then she kisses Peter and heads out to the kitchen. After a few minutes in the kitchen, Cindy returned with a two bowls of mac and cheese for her and Peter to eat.

Of course, since Peter was badly injured, Cindy could not pass up an opportunity in a situation like this.

"Peter, open your mouth. Say ahh," Cindy cooed with a smile on her face.

"That's really not necessary Cindy. I can feed myself," he said with a blush on his face.

"Nonsense Peter! You're hurt like crazy! So, I will be feeding you," Cindy said with a glare at him for being stubborn. "Eat," she ordered with a pout and a tone that would make one feel like to not disobey her or face the consequences.

Her tone made Peter open his mouth and eat the spoon of mac and cheese Cindy was holding out. He felt relieved when he saw her smile afterwards as she went and gave him another spoonful of mac and cheese for him to eat. Peter could not help but chuckle with how Cindy was acting.

"This is going to be a very embarrassing meal. Probably even more embarrassing than that time when Aunt May had to feed me when I got sick in middle school once," Peter thought with a chuckle.

_(A few hours later...)_

As Anna came back from the meeting, she was tired and just wanted to just relax on the couch in the living room for the rest of the day. As she walked towards the living room, she passed by an adorable scene, which was Peter and Cindy sleeping. While Peter was asleep on the bed, Cindy was kneeling by the bed, her head on his stomach area. While looking at the sight in front of her, she noticed two empty bowls on Peter's drawer.

"Huh, guess my threat did work," Anna thought with a chuckle. "And I didn't even get to tell Cindy."

Anna then left the room to grab a spare blanket for Cindy to sleep under with, leaving the two together in their own bliss.

"At this rate, Cindy might as well be Peter's wife," Anna thought as she sat on the couch with a big grin on her face.

**Like it? If so, please review and comment.**


	7. Conversation

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Marvel does. Also, this chapter is an AU of what would happen if Cindy was in "Clone Conspiracy" in my head.**

Chapter 7: Conversation

It was over. The clone conspiracy was done. Most of the clones were destroyed during the explosion in the New U Headquarters. Even if some of the clones survived, they would either get dissolved or disappeared out of sight. Prowler and Jerry Salteres would be cured of their earlier conditions with the New U procedures. Everything should return to normal after this, and Gwen Stacy from earth 65 would return to her earth as well.

However, before she could that, she needed to have one conservation with Cindy about Peter.

It was a few days after the New U Headquarters' destruction. Peter, Cindy, Gwen, and Anna were all staying in Peter, Cindy, and Anna's apartment to recuperate from the damages. Peter and Cindy were cuddling at the couch while Gwen was looking at them at a corner and Anna was off somewhere.

"What would happen if my earth's Peter was still alive had he not taken the lizard serum? Would we be a couple like what I am seeing right now? Would we be doing something like this?" Gwen thought.

As Gwen looked at Peter and Cindy cuddling together on the couch, Gwen felt a big emotion hitting her heart and body. Deep within her heart, even after all those years, she still misses her earth's Peter. Her earth's Peter, the smart, nerdy kid of Midtown High who never got bitten by a radioactive spider. The Peter who never became a superhero. The Peter who died because he wanted to be like her...

"_I just wanted to be like you..." _

Those words her Peter said still linger in the back of her head, no matter how much she tried to block out those words. They still haunt her to this day...and she still hated herself for her earth's Peter's death.

As Gwen continued to look at Peter and Cindy, she wondered if she can ever hope that Cindy doesn't meet the same fate as she did, seeing someone you care die in front of you.

"Hey Cindy, Gwen. Do you mind watching the apartment? I need to be out for a moment," Peter asked.

"Sure," Cindy replied.

"Okay," Gwen replied.

Peter then left the apartment, leaving Cindy and Gwen alone. There was an awkward silence between the two, as Cindy was looking a doppelganger of Peter's deceased first love. Cindy heard about Gwen Stacy from Peter and the history they shared.

"So..." Gwen said as she tried to start a conservation. "How's Peter?"

"Hm? Oh, well he's fine. He's caring, always considerate of other people, and nice as well. He treats me well, respects me and my boundaries, and accepts me of who I am." Cindy said with a smile.

"I see. Does he tend to put himself in front of danger for danger as well?"

"Yup."

"Guess your Peter is still the same then. A reckless, selfless, self-sacrificing idiot," Gwen joked.

"Yeah," Cindy said as she laughed at Gwen's joke.

As Cindy and Gwen continued their conservation, they talked about their Peters', including how similar they are; their interests, their favorite foods, and how they act. Of course, the happy conservation had to end when Cindy had to ask one simple question.

"So, you going to visit your Peter once you get home?" Cindy asked.

The silence returned as soon as Cindy asked that question. Gwen felt the pain return after hearing that question. It brought out painful memories, especially after what happened to her earth's Peter.

"What's wrong?" Cindy asked.

"It-it's nothing," Gwen hastily answered.

"Are you sure about what you just said?" Cindy asked, not convinced at all.

"What do you mean?"

"There's tears coming out of your eyes."

As Cindy said that, Gwen touched her face and noticed that it was wet. Fresh droplets of water came from her eyes from the mentioning of her earth's Peter. Even after all those years, mentioning her earth's Peter's death still hurts Gwen.

"Alright. The truth is...my earth's version of Peter died a long time ago," Gwen said sadly.

"How?" Cindy asked.

"Well...it was a long time ago. It happened when me and Peter were in high school along with Harry Osborn. We were best friends, until a certain event split all of us apart," Gwen said in a sad tone.

"What happened?"

"It was during the Midtown High school dance. During the dance, I went with Harry, and it set Peter off quite a lot. To make matters worse, nearly all of Midtown's students started picking on him and made fun of him for being alone during the dance."

"Wow. That's horrible. No one should be treated like that," Cindy said.

"Yeah, and that was not the worst part. Then Peter took a serum made by Dr. Connors that was supposed to give traits of a lizard to a normal person. He wanted to get revenge on those who taunted him on that day. However, the serum wasn't properly tested, and it turned Peter into a giant lizard, and he lost control. Of course, he returned to normal after I knocked some sense into him literally, but..."

"But what?" Cindy asked.

"Apparently Peter's body couldn't handle the effects of the serum and died because of it. However, before he died, he told me the reason why he took the serum and that was the worst part of it all." Gwen said while tearing up.

"What did he tell you?" Cindy asked.

"He told me he wanted to be like me. I couldn't believe it. He took a dangerous, untested serum just because he wanted to be like me! I didn't want him to be like me! I just wanted him to stay the way as he was before!" Gwen yelled in tears.

Cindy gasped at Gwen's confession. She didn't know that Gwen had been holding these feelings this whole time. Gwen then went into a moment of uncontrolled sobbing as she could not handle the amount of feelings she was going through right now. Cindy then hugged Gwen out of comfort.

"Th-thanks," Gwen said while hiccuping.

"No problem. So, what happened afterwards?"

"After Peter's death, I became a public menace thanks to J Jonah Jameson. Of course, it wasn't easy balancing both of my lives, especially with my dad hounding me without knowing who I am, and such. Eventually, a lot of stuff happened, and everything worked out in the end." Gwen said while calming down.

As Gwen said that, Cindy released Gwen from her hug, knowing that she was fully calm now.

"You know...I was a little bit jealous of you the first time we met," Gwen said.

"What do you mean?" Cindy asked, with a bit of worry in her voice.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't hate you. I'm just jealous that well...there's a Peter here that didn't take the lizard serum, and instead just remained as himself, and the lucky girl who's with him isn't me, but rather you. Not only that, but you seemed to give Peter the happiness he deserved."

"Gwen..." Cindy said.

"Even though I'm supposed to be happy for you two...my heart still hurts..." Gwen said with a sigh.

Cindy then placed a hand on Gwen's cheek.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find someone who's like Peter," Cindy assured her.

Gwen looked surprised, but then smiled.

"Thanks," Gwen said.

"No problem," Cindy replied.

The two smiled at each other and then Gwen asked a question.

"Hey Cindy?"

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you a favor?" Gwen asked.

"Sure. What is it?" Cindy asked in return.

"Can I count on you to make sure Peter stays safe and happy?"

"Well...yes, but why are you asking me?"

"Because, if your Peter is like my earth's version of Peter, then he's bound to do something reckless and stupid that will require his own life, not knowing what would happen to the people who care about him in the aftermath. I can't just hop from my earth to here just to check up on him every day. Can't move to here either. I need you to make sure he doesn't risk his life without any backup. And honestly...you two seemed like a best match."

"Really?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah," Gwen said with a smile.

"Is this some kind of blessing?" Cindy asked.

"Well...yes, in a weird way. Technically, I am Gwen Stacy...well a doppelganger of her from another earth...so it...kind of works, I guess." Gwen said awkwardly.

Cindy then laughed at what Gwen said earlier.

"Well then, I accept your favor/blessing." Cindy said with a smile.

Afterwards, Cindy and Gwen then continued their earlier conservation about Peter.

**Like it? If so, please review and comment. Also, this story will be rated M later because of a few chapters I have in mind. Just to give you guys a heads up.**


	8. Trapped in the Closet

**Thanks to LLHOTF for giving me this idea. I hope you like it XD.**

Chapter 8: Trapped in the Closet

Peter and Cindy were hiding in the closet, and that wasn't a figure of speech. They were actually hiding in a closet. The spider-powered couple stood face to face in a dark room. It was cramped and a weird smell of cleaning fluid lingered in the air.

They have been in there for almost an hour now. Earlier, they were hiding from anyone who can see them. For now, they were safe from anyone and the commotion.

Which leaves the big question: How did they end up in this situation?

Well...it's a funny story. It started out as a normal day in Parker Industries, in which Peter and Cindy were walking out of Peter's office to go on a lunch date. Then the pheromones just had to kick in in the wrong place at the wrong time. Peter and Cindy then started to make out with each other in the middle of the hallway. To make matters worse, people started coming into the hallway. Luckily, there was a closet near to where Peter and Cindy were, so they were able to hide. It happened all too fast for Peter and Cindy to comprehend, as once they were under the influence of their pheromones, their memory is quite hazy as they were consumed by the urge to make love to each other. And now they were hiding in a closet. Peter and Cindy needed to wait until no one was in the hallway, otherwise a lot of questions would be raised about the relationship between Peter and Cindy, and it would be a disaster.

So instead of just running away, they just hid in the closet, waiting for a sign that the coast was clear.

The nasty smell of cleaning chemicals made Peter and Cindy's eyes heavy as Peter tried to figure out what to do in this situation. Out of the situations Peter has been through in his entire life, this was completely new to him.

Cindy stifled a cough. The smell of toxic fumes, Peter, and their pheromones were getting to her head, making her lightheaded. She had no idea how long she and Peter had been here, the body heat radiating of both herself and Peter coated the room in a hot and humid atmosphere, which was a toxic best match. Cindy felt sticky from the sweat and she could feel her business suit clinging to her body, embarrassed as the smell of her and Peter's body odor spread throughout the room. She hoped the smell of the cleaning fluid would mask the smell, but due to their enhanced senses, it failed as they can sense it very well.

"Do you think they're-"

"Shhh," Peter whispered, placing a finger on Cindy's lips as he gently pushed her against the wall.

Cindy involuntarily shuttered. The way Peter shushed her sent shivers down her spine, goosebumps were forming on her body as she took a deep breath, trying to shut off the thoughts flashing in her head.

Slowly, Peter removed his finger from Cindy's lips, but didn't step back. Cindy could feel Peter's soft breaths hitting her directly on her mouth as he stared at her intensely.

"What are you doing Peter?" Cindy asked him in a soft voice.

"They're still out there," Peter whispered into Cindy's ear.

Suddenly Peter pushed his body against Cindy, wrapping himself against her entire body.

"They're close Cindy. Just be quiet for a little longer," Peter whispered as he looked at Cindy's face.

Cindy took a small breath of air and held it as she closed her eyes. To most people, it looked like Cindy was preparing for her final moments before she and Peter would eventually get caught by the employees. In reality, she was trying to subdue her arousal of being so close to Peter in the closet. She can smell his scent wafting off him in the heat.

Cindy had never felt like this. Although they did go through some similar experiences during their relationship, this was a whole new level. She tried thinking on everything to distract herself from what she was feeling, which was the way how Peter was touching her, the feel of his hands over her body in a secure hold in which she felt so safe, so loved, so aroused.

And all of this was even enhanced by their pheromones.

Cindy and Peter could not move, and not because they were hiding in a small closet, but because it felt so good. The smell of Peter's sweat went into Cindy's nostrils, and surprisingly...it was pleasurable. Even if the pheromones were causing this, Cindy couldn't help but feel so good with him. He was like candy, candy that no kid should eat before dinner.

Instantly, Cindy pushed herself closer to Peter as her eyes widen with the realization of what was happening. Peter slowly and almost regretfully pushed Cindy away, because as much as he wanted to do it secretly, there was a time and place for that. And doing it in the closet was not one of those.

"Cin-" Peter began, nearly losing control of his voice as he was nearly losing his mind under the pheromones. "This...this isn't right. We shouldn't be doing this," he finished feebly, continuing to push her away with no success.

"I know Peter...but...it just...feels...so good. Please Peter, my body can't take it anymore. I want you, now," Cindy whispered with a few breaths and eyes of pleading.

Peter looked at Cindy's eyes and he could not resist them. Looking at Cindy's eyes made him weak and should follow Cindy's request. He couldn't help but smile at her attempt. Now he was set on following Cindy's request.

Peter then let out a small growl as he attacked Cindy's lips, still pressed against her, causing Cindy to shudder in delight. He could feel Cindy's heartbeats throughout her body as he pressed her closer, wanting to feel every part of her body and not letting her go. Cindy, tentative and shy at first, quickly matched Peter's eagerness and was now lost in the moment as she was in a heated make out session with Peter with hints of them touching each other. All thoughts of being caught were replaced by their thoughts of sexual fantasies and desires of each other. The heat in the closet grew even more as Peter and Cindy continued to kiss and touch each other.

They were almost about to make love to each other, but...

"Eh em."

Peter and Cindy stopped upon seeing the closet door opened, revealing Anna with a face saying, "I'm getting tired of this."

"A-Anna?!" Peter exclaimed.

"Yes. That is me, genius," Anna stated.

"H-how did you find us?" Cindy asked in a quaky voice.

"Well I was walking down the hallway and I heard two familiar noises coming from the closet. Peter, Cindy, what is the meaning of this?" Anna asked in a calm, yet annoyed voice.

"W-well...th-this...is..." Cindy shuddered as she was embarrassed of the situation both she and Peter were in.

"It's not what it looks like," Peter said hastily.

"Oh really?" Anna said, not amused.

"Ye-yeah," Cindy said.

"Then explain what happened to your clothes."

Peter and Cindy then looked at each other and blushed at what happened. Apparently during their intense make out session, Peter unbuttoned the top three buttons of Cindy's shirt while Cindy not only unbuttoned part of Peter's shirt, but also took off his belt as well.

"Yeah. Anyways, you two need to get dressed before you two start attracting peeping toms," Anna said.

"O-okay," Cindy said while embarrassed.

"Y-yeah. We'll do that," Peter said as well.

Anna soon left, leaving Peter and Cindy alone, buttoning their clothes.

"Hey Peter?"

"What is it Cindy?" Peter asked.

"Let's keep this a secret between us, ok?" Cindy asked while blushing.

"Definitely," Peter said while blushing as well.

When they finally buttoned their clothes up, they left the closet, headed out for their lunch date, and resumed the day like nothing happened. However, after their make out session, Peter and Cindy would glance at each other and give each other suggestive looks during their lunch date, because they were too embarrassed to say anything to each other after that.

**Like it? If so, please review and comment. **


	9. You Can Sing?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song. All of the lyrics are owned by Panic! At The Disco.**

Chapter 9: You Can Sing?

Cindy was tired. She was really, really, really, tired.

She just came back after an exhausting day of patrol. All she wanted to do right now is to sit on the couch and relax. Anna was in the Boston at the moment, so it was just Peter and Cindy in the apartment at the moment. She was about to sit on the couch...

Which she would have done, if she was not suddenly frozen at where she was standing. "What was that? Is there a burglar here?" Cindy thought as she heard a voice from somewhere.

As she was frozen on her spot, she heard the voice was coming from the bedroom. She wondered if the person over there was either a burglar trying to rob them of their valuables or a super villain planning to kill both her and Peter or a mix of the two. As she approached the bedroom, what she saw excluded the two choices she thought.

It was Peter singing...and he was singing amazingly...and his voice sounded manly and amazing as well.

Instead of just interrupting Peter, Cindy just stood by the doorway and watched the spectacle in front of her.

"_Next is a trip to the, the ladies' room in vain, and_  
_I bet you just can't keep up with (keep up)_  
_With these fashionistas, and_  
_Tonight, tonight, you are, you are a whispering campaign_  
_I bet to them, your name is cheap_  
_I bet to them, you look like "shh..."_  
_Talk to the mirror, oh, choke back tears_  
_And keep telling yourself that "I'm a diva!"_  
_Oh, and the smokes in that cigarette box on the table_  
_They just so happen to be laced with nitroglycerin_"

Peter was swaying his body to the song, using a hair brush as a pretend microphone, and was in perfect tune and harmony with the song itself. There was also a radio there as well. In all honesty, Cindy never knew Peter was capable of good singing. But now she knew, and she was surprised by this new fact about his boyfriend. His voice was smooth and deep as he continued with his face still obscured.

"_When you're in black slacks_  
_With accentuating, off-white pinstripes, whoa_  
_Everything goes according to plan"_

As Cindy continued listening to Peter's singing, she wondered if there was any more hidden talents Peter was hiding from her.

"_I'm the new cancer, never looked better, you can't stand it_  
_Because you say so under your breath_  
_You're reading lips, "When did he get all confident?"_  
_Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?_  
_Never looked better and you can't stand it_"

At that moment, after hearing him ending the song, Cindy decided she never wanted to go on another day without listening him singing at least once a day.

"I never heard you sing before," Cindy said.

"OH MY GOD!" Peter yelled, surprised at Cindy's voice.

The result was instantaneous. Peter screamed in surprise, jumped really high, and landed on the celling. Dropping the hair brush, he shot a web at the radio and turned it off. In a case of flustered shock and surprise, Peter faced Cindy with a face deepening in a shade of red.

"Cindy? When did you get home?" Peter asked.

"Just a while ago," Cindy innocently said.

"Did you hear all of it?"

"Nope. Anyway, was that you singing? Because it sure sounds like it," Cindy said with a smirk.

Peter let out a sigh as he knew he was caught in the act. "Yes Cindy, that was me singing. But why did you need to know?" he said.

"Well...I just wanted to see the person who had the amazing voice I was listening to earlier," Cindy said in a teasing tone.

"Y-you think my voice is a-amazing?" he stuttered, surprised about Cindy's answer.

"Yes," Cindy said with a smile. "Just one thing I don't get is why you hid this fact away from me? How come I've never heard you sing before?"

"It's because I don't do it around other people," Peter replied as he got down from the ceiling. "It's one of those things I don't share with other people. It makes me feel embarrassed when sharing it with other people, not even Aunt May has ever heard me sing."

"Really? Well then, why do you feel embarrassed? Peter, you sounded amazing earlier," Cindy said.

"It's like this. I don't feel comfortable letting other people know that I can sing. I mean, it's not something I can do every day. It's more of a special occasion whenever if I'm having some problems with my feelings and need to let them out. And when the mask is off, well...it's just that."

"I see," Cindy said as she sat on the bed. "Would you sing when I'm around?"

"I don't know Cindy. Don't get me wrong, I love you so much. During these past months, you were there for me, understood me, and never left me. You've proven you love me, and I love you as well. It's just that...well...I'm not sure if I'm ready with that yet," Peter said as he sat next to Cindy.

For some unknown reason, Peter had never been able to predict Cindy. She always found a way to surprise him from time and time again. What happened next surprised him as Cindy looked at him for a few minutes and smiled lovingly like a child, her eyes filled with understanding, and just like that, he felt guilty and selfish at the same time.

"It's okay Peter," Cindy replied as she planted a kiss on Peter's lips. "You still need time. I get it. I understand. After all, it takes time to get comfortable with sharing things you're not okay with other people. I can wait. Don't worry."

As she pulled him into a hug, Peter felt terrible. Despite his "Parker Luck", he had been blessed with an amazing girlfriend who loved him so much and understood him and his pain, and who was able to stay with him despite his flaws and mistakes. And now he was refusing to share one of his hidden talents to her because he felt embarrassed about it. Peter wondered, after all of the time they spent together, didn't Cindy deserve something in return?

And at that moment, Peter made his decision.

"Okay Cindy, just for you, I'll sing."

"Really?" Cindy said with eyes filled of hope.

"Yeah," Peter said with a smile.

Peter and Cindy then kissed each other before falling onto the bed, wrapping themselves in the passion of their make out session as they were holding each other. The make out session lasted for a time until they stopped to give out a few words and breaths.

"Oh Peter, I love you."

"I love you too Cindy."

And then they continued their make out session in bliss.

**Like it? If so, please review and comment.**


	10. Ice Skating

**Author's note: Thank you guys for supporting this bundle of one-shots and helping me give ideas for this fanfic. You guys are truly amazing.**

Chapter 10: Ice Skating

"I don't think I can do this," Peter said as he glanced down from the ice below him to the adorable eyes of Cindy holding on to his mitten clad hands.

"Of course, you can," Cindy scoffed. "Nothing to worry about. I got you Peter, and I'm not letting you go."

Peter slid forward, one skate wobbling precariously as he tried to balance on the ice. "No really. I really think I can't do this. I think I rather would just sit on the sidelines and support you from over there. Something I may be good at in here."

"Peter, you were the one complaining that your butt was frozen from sitting over there."

"At least it isn't broken," Peter replied.

"Nobody is getting a broken butt today Peter. I swear on my life I wasn't going to let you go. C'mon, you're usually not this scared. What's going on?" Cindy asked.

Peter sighed. "I have a bad experience with ice skating rinks in general."

"Don't you have a bad experience with everything?" Cindy joked.

"That too, but this is the big one out of them all. Gave me quite a trauma."

"Why?" Cindy asked.

"Well...it's a long story. It happened way before I even became Spiderman."

"Go on. Tell me," Cindy said as she was interested into the story Peter was going to tell her.

"Okay. It happened when I was eight. My aunt, uncle, and I were at an ice-skating rink during a few days before Christmas...hey, are we moving?"

"Just a little," Cindy said. Then Peter glanced down at the ice slipping away underneath them while Cindy skated slowly backwards, Peter in tow. At that moment, Peter was a bit nervous.

"Look up here at my eyes Peter, not down at your feet. Got it?" Cindy asked.

"Sure. Looking at you...looking at you...looking at...oh god, are we moving away from the sides?" Peter asked.

"It's nothing. Keep going with the story. I want to hear what happens next," Cindy said.

"Ok. My aunt, uncle, and I were at an ice-skating rink during a few days before Christmas Eve. Like I mentioned earlier, I wasn't Spiderman back then, so I didn't receive the benefits of the spider that bit me."

"Hmmn. Go on."

"Anyway, the reason why we were at the ice-skating rink was because I wanted to skate on the ice like how the ice skaters from television would do."

"I see. Bend your knees a little bit and lean forward," Cindy suggested.

"Bending my knees. Ok, they are bendy. Where were we?"

"We're at the part where you would explain your reason why you want to go ice skating."

"I see. Anyway, once we arrived at the ice-skating rink, we rented out the skates and went onto the rink. However, that's where things got crazy."

"What happened?" Cindy asked.

"Well...as soon as I got onto the rink, I immediately slipped and fell on my butt...multiple times," Peter said.

"Oh dear, that's got to hurt."

"Yeah, and that wasn't the worst part. Afterwards, I kept slipping and slipping until Aunt May helped me with the skates. After a few practice rounds with Aunt May, I thought I was ready."

"But something happened, didn't it?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah. As soon I was able to skate on the ice, I started going around like crazy, not knowing when to stop. However, I got way too cocky and ended up injuring myself because of it."

"What did you do?"

"As I was bolting on the ice, I didn't noticed where I was going and skated face first into the side of a wall and fell over," Peter said.

"Ouch. That's got to hurt," Cindy said.

"No kidding, I ended up with a bloody nose and a head injury."

"Oh no! What happened afterwards?" Cindy asked.

"Well after that happened, I had to go to the hospital to get checked on to see if the injuries were life threatening," Peter said.

"Oh dear. Were they?" Cindy asked.

"Nope. Luckily, the head injury wasn't serious. However, ever since that day, I swore to myself I would never set foot into an ice-skating rink again."

"I see. Well it's good that you didn't suffer any permanent damage, although now you've just set a foot onto an ice-skating rink thanks to me," Cindy said as she guided Peter on the ice. "That's it, take two steps. Step, step, and glide."

Peter tried but was stumbling a little at first. Cindy was as good as her word though. She never let go, and never let him fall. After a few minutes, he began catching on to the gliding, and started doing it with more confidence than before.

"Hey! I'm doing it!"

"Yes, you are Peter," Cindy agreed, beaming at him. "Keep going like that."

As Peter and Cindy continued their hands-on practice, Cindy felt like Peter needs to go to the next level in ice skating, as Peter got comfortable with the level he was on.

"Okay Peter. I'm going to let go of one hand. Okay?" Cindy asked.

Peter immediately stiffened, fingers clamping down on hers. "I got a bad feeling about this. What happens if I start to fall like what I mentioned earlier?"

"You won't."

"But what if I do somehow?" Peter pressed.

"Relax, you won't because I'm here. If anything happens, just squat down and fall to the side. That'll prevent you from getting hurt."

"Okay then. Squat, fall to the side, got it."

"Good. Now, I'm going to let go of one of your hands, ok? And I'll be right next to you for the whole time."

Peter squeezed his eyes shut tight as Cindy let him go and shifted over, so she was standing next to him. "This is fine. This is good. I'm not going to fall and hurt myself again," he mumbled in a quiet voice.

"One second. Give me a moment Peter," Cindy said as she was swapping things so her left arm was around his waist. "There we go. Feel better?"

"Yeah," Peter replied. "We're still gliding right?"

"Yes. Then we're going to try something else."

"Ok," Peter said as he and Cindy glided across the ice slowly. "You know, you seemed pretty well known about ice skating."

"I know. I used to do this before," Cindy said.

"Really? Well that would explain how you know what to do with when teaching with beginners."

"Yeah," Cindy said as she was moving to a new position while holding onto Peter. "Alright, you ready to move past gliding?"

"Yes," Peter answered.

"Good. Now, what I want you to do is to take a step one foot at a time, gliding for a little longer. Then, push off a little and point your toes out. Think you can do that?"

"Got it. Longer gliding, pointing the toes out, and pushing off. Like this?" Peter asked while skating. Cindy was skating alongside Peter until she made sure he had it completely.

"Just like that. Ok, we're going to go together now, starting with the right foot on three. Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Here we go. One, two, three!"

They both pushed off. Peter was a bit wobbly but managed to get his balance under control. What helped him was that Cindy had her arm firmly wrapped around his back.

"Well, what did you know? I'm not eating ice, or a wall, or anything," Peter said as they moved in a circle around the area of the rink.

"Nope. You're doing fine," Cindy said.

By this point, Peter was starting to feel a bit confident in the rink. They would make a second circuit of the rink, this time it was a bit faster. It was an easy rhythm to settle into thanks to Cindy's guidance. He was even relaxed enough to give Anna a wave, who was sitting on a bench at the sidelines.

"You know," Peter said as their gliding were in sync and the wind was blowing stands of hair back from his face, "we're pretty good together."

Cindy turned to look at him, a smile crinkling the corners of her eyes. "Yes, we are Peter. Yes, we are. You want to go for one more round?"

"Are you kidding me Cindy?" Peter said. "I could do this all day, thanks to you."

Cindy then let out a laugh as she and Peter set the pace around the rink again.

**Like it? If so, please review and comment.**


	11. Training Session

**This is for LLHOTF, who requested for a fight chapter. Note: This is the first time I've ever wrote a fight, so there may be some parts that don't make sense to you fighting experts.**

Chapter 11: Training Session

Parker Industries' testing facility was easily the size of an indoor football field with a 200 ft tall ceiling. Many things were tested in this room, including weapons and such. However, today the testing facility was being reserved for a certain event. This is where Cindy stood in front of Peter on a training mat Peter brought over.

How did this happen? Well...after a few recent patrols in which ended with Cindy beaten up a lot, Cindy asked Peter for a training session. Peter, at first, refused, because he didn't want to hurt her. However, after seeing Cindy's eyes, which were a mix of puppy eyes and determination, he reluctantly accepted her request. Thus, creating the situation right now as Cindy, in a black sports bra and black shorts, was looking at Peter, who was wearing a white tank top and black shorts.

"Are you sure about this Cindy?" Peter asked.

"Yes," Cindy replied, not backing down on her answer, full of confidence in her choice.

"Ok. However, it will be a bit tough."

"Don't worry. I can probably handle it, teacher," Cindy said in a teasing voice, especially on the last word.

"Ok then. Let's begin."

As Peter said that, he gave Cindy a blindfold. Cindy was confused at what Peter just did.

"Ummmm...Peter, what is this?" Cindy asked, looking at the blindfold in her hands.

"It's a blindfold."

"Yeah. I know what it is, just why do I need it?"

"Just put it on. Trust me," Peter said with a little bit of irritation.

"Okay, okay, sheesh," Cindy said as she put the blindfold on. "Now what?"

"It's simple. Try to defend yourself as I attack you."

"Ok-wait, what?!" Cindy yelled in surprise.

"Didn't I say it earlier? Try to defend yourself as I attack you," Peter said calmly.

"Ok, but how?!"

"Simple, sense your surroundings. Don't rely on rely on your eyes. Instead, rely on your senses," Peter said as he was readying himself into a fighting stance. "To make things a bit easier for you, I'll tell you when I'll start to attack. Is that ok for you?"

"Well...okay, but first, let me take a few breathers first," Cindy said.

"As you wish."

As Cindy took a few breaths in, she thought, "Wow. This is nothing like my experience in the Bunker. Never have I ever used a blindfold for this." Cindy then readied herself into somewhat of a fighting stance.

"Ok Peter, I'm ready."

"Alright then. I'm going to throw a punch at in three...two...one...and...now!"

As Peter threw the first punch at Cindy, Cindy barely dodged it and felt the air ripple through the air. Peter then threw another punch, which this time Cindy felt it as he hit her stomach. As Cindy felt the punch connect to her stomach, she fell onto the ground. Peter noticed this and was a bit worried as he thought he accidently hurt her. However, Cindy quickly stood up.

"Are you okay Cindy? We can stop you know," Peter asked.

"It's okay Peter. I can handle this," Cindy said as she was recovering from the hit Peter gave her earlier. After a few minutes of a breather, she then took the same somewhat of a fighting pose she did earlier.

"Please continue."

"Ok then."

As their training session continued, Cindy was starting to get the hang of sensing her surroundings and was starting to dodge Peter's punches a lot more. To mix things up a bit, Peter added a few kicks as well, and she was dodging them as well.

"You know...you're...getting...better...at...this!" Peter exclaimed with huffs of breathing in his voice as he tried to kick Cindy but failed.

"Yeah...your movements...are starting...to get...easier to...read...as well," Cindy replied as she was breathing heavily as well.

"I see. Guess you don't need the blindfold now," Peter said as he recovered his breath.

"Really?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah."

As Cindy heard that, she took off her blindfold in joy and then adjusted herself to the light in the room after many hours of wearing the blindfold. She then threw the blindfold away and readied herself again.

"Ready?" Cindy asked.

"I should be asking that, but yeah," Peter replied.

As soon as Peter said that, Cindy then lunged at Peter with a punch.

"Whoa Cindy! What's with the rush?!" Peter exclaimed as he dodged Cindy's punch.

"It's my turn to be on the offensive now," Cindy said.

As Cindy said that, she then tried to kick Peter, only for him to dodge the kick and spun around behind Cindy. Peter tried to hit Cindy right in the back, but she sensed his fist connect with the air and flipped to the right. Then the two spider-powered people charged at each other in a confrontational fashion, and after they collided with each other, it was just a confusing blur of punches between the two.

"Man, Cindy's getting pretty good at this. I haven't landed an entire blow on her ever since she went on the offensive. However, she hasn't also landed a blow on me as well. We might be on equal terms right now, but if I could tire her out, I could win!" Peter thought during the confrontation.

With his new plan, Peter tries to tire her out by stalling for time.

"Want to settle this?" Peter asked.

"Sure," Cindy said as she was huffing for breath.

Peter shrugged and clashed with Cindy again, but this time it was different. As they clashed, Peter punched her shoulder, but Cindy made Peter stumble back a few steps as she punched him in the ribs. Both quickly recovered and then they continued their earlier clash. As Cindy tried to punch Peter again, Peter simply dodged, went behind Cindy, and tried to hit her again.

However, what happened next completely surprised both Peter and Cindy.

As Peter was behind Cindy, Cindy turned her body and on instinct, kicked Peter...right in the balls. Peter didn't cry out from the considerable pain, but if anyone else were at the testing facility right now, they would be laughing at Peter's face, in which he was gritting his teeth, his eyes were bulging, and veins were popping out from his neck. Peter then slouched on to the ground, curling up in a fetal position as he was nursing his manhood. Cindy gasped as she could not believe that she did that, even if it was on accident.

"Peter! Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Are you okay!?" Cindy asked while apologizing.

"It's okay...Cindy...you struck...pretty well..." Peter said in deep breaths while nursing his manhood. "Just...make sure...to not...do that...again..."

Then Peter passed out from the pain he was feeling on his manhood.

"PETER!" Cindy yelled, clearly in distress at the sight in front of her.

_(Minutes later...)_

Peter could hear a voice as he was coming to from being knocked out.

"...ter? Peter? Peter?"

"Hm?" Peter groaned while waking up.

"Oh, thank god."

Peter woke up saying, "What's going on?" as a hand firmly, but gently slapped the side of his face. He peeled his eyes opened to see the concerned face of Cindy Moon peering down on him while sitting down on the mat. His manhood felt like it was crushed by a hard rock and he groaned as he sat up from the mat on the floor.

"Thanks," Peter said as he was handed an ice pack for his manhood, and after relishing in the cold, blissful relief for a good 30 seconds, he realized he still had no idea what just happened. "So, uh, what happened?" he asked.

"Well...I may have accidently kicked you right in your...weak spot," Cindy replied while embarrassed.

"Oh," Peter said.

"Yeah. Listen Peter, I'm sorry for kicking you in your weak spot," Cindy apologized.

"Don't sweat it Cindy. I know it was an accident," Peter replied.

"But Peter, it was my kick that put you into this condition."

"Relax Cindy. It's okay."

"But-" Cindy tried to say, but Peter cut her off before she could say any more.

"Listen Cindy. It isn't your fault that I'm in this condition. Rather I should be the one apologizing to you. I went a bit out of line and made you go through the whole blindfolded training session," Peter said with a sincere expression on his face. "But I don't regret what happened for even a second. You are strong, not with just your body, but your heart, soul, and mind. And I can tell that you aren't the person that would injure someone on purpose. You are too pure for that."

As Cindy heard those words coming out from Peter's mouth, she felt a moment of relief and happiness inside of her. She then reached out Peter's hand, wrapping her fingers around Peter's fingers. Cindy then moved closer to Peter and rested her head on his shoulder. The pair then laid down on the mat as the world around them dissolved as they were in their own little world.

"Hey Peter?"

"Hm?"

"Next time when we're doing this, we're wearing protective gear," Cindy said as she doesn't want to have a repeat of what happened earlier in the future.

"Deal," Peter said, not questioning her.

And then the spider-powered couple laid there together.

**Like it? If so, please review and comment.**


	12. Choosing Underwear

Chapter 12: Choosing Underwear

"Ooh, Cindy, what about these?"

Jessica Drew's voice, which was loud, enthusiastic, and utterly embarrassing, was floating above the racks of undergarments, making its way into Cindy's ears. Cindy, who is currently examining socks, groans.

"Jessica, what is it now?" Cindy asked.

"This!" Jessica exclaimed as she locates her friend and runs to her with a bright smile and bras of every imaginable color in her hands. "Look! Aren't these wonderful?" Jessica asked.

Cindy coughed and pushed her friend and the bras slightly away from her. When she came into the store, her face was red as a tomato, but right now it's gone crimson from all the embarrassment she's dealing with right now.

Now you're probably wondering how something like this happened. To elaborate, after an unexpected pheromone accident between Peter and Cindy, Peter decided to ask Jessica for help on their pheromone problems. Jessica accepted his request and then helped Cindy control her pheromones. During the few days of helping Cindy controlling her pheromones, Jessica grew fond of Cindy and the same happened to Cindy as well. They soon became friends later.

Right now, Cindy thought she was doing something nice when Jessica mention that she was going shopping today, but now it's turning into more of a curse.

"Right then, what have you got now? Cindy asked.

"Everything you'll ever need for nights in the dark," Jessica replies cheekily while pilling up the bras on the stool next to her and holding them up one by one. "See? They're perfect!"

"There really isn't much to this," Cindy said as she was examining a bra with a frown. "I mean, there's barely anything here."

"That's the idea, hon," Jessica said with a wink.

"But it's so...obnoxious!" Cindy protests, shoving the bra into Jessica's face now.

Jessica sighs and examines the bra carefully. In fact, it's not even a proper bra, rather it's more like a very thin tank top. It's pink and the material is a little rough with an attached sheet of sheer black lace, embroidered with swirls. Jessica runs her hand over, seemingly deep in thought, and nods gravely.

"I can see where this might be itchy," she said solemnly. "And it's a little hard to take it off from your wriggling, sweaty body in the heat of the moment...you do have a point here. This won't do..."

Cindy releases a cry of frustration and seizes Jessica's shoulder.

"Jessica. I am not here to model the laciest undergarments that you can find. I'm only here because you lured me into shopping without letting me know what we're shopping for. Does that make sense?" Cindy said slowly and clearly.

Jessica snorts at the seriousness in her friend's voice.

"Cindy, learn how to loosen up a bit," Jessica says airily and dismissively as she was far too accustomed to such lectures to take them literally anymore. "And besides, you're probably here because you and Peter are having fantastic mind-blowing sex and you want to step up the game. Tease him a little. Maybe the upgrade theory might not work for you, but you don't have to lie to me."

Cindy exhales irately. "You're wrong," she said.

"Am I?" Jessica asks, arching her eyebrow delicately, putting the offending bras back onto their racks and picking out new ones. "Come on, I know you're buying these for Peter. Admit that much, at least."

Cindy goes pink and turns her back to her friend, displaying an inordinate amount of interest in lacy thongs. "Well...yes, I suppose I am," she says quietly with a blush on her face.

"I know it!" Jessica yelled as she was thrilled. "You're buying underwear for your boyfriend. Aw, that's so sweet! You two must be getting serious now."

"Kind of," Cindy said, her tone much softer as she gives up on the thongs and watches Jessica select more lingerie. "I mean, we're not quite there yet, even though we almost did because of the pheromones, but yeah, I love him."

"And now that you're aware of how far this love goes. You've realized that your underwear is going to be seen after all, hence this wanting for a wardrobe upgrade," Jessica finishes for her.

Cindy blushes, her smile self-conscious, but sweet. "It's not that he might soon see my underwear," she says. "It's just that the way he looks at me tells me that he can't get enough of me Jessica. It's like he can't look at anyone else or it'll kill him. It makes me want to be worthy of the attention, you know. I want to be pretty for him or try at least. And just for the record, this isn't it just because of the pheromones."

"Don't worry hon, we'll find some undergarments pretty enough to match your pretty face," Jessica coos with her eyes soft as her friend's voice. "Come on, I think this is a good style for you."

She beckons Cindy over, and the girls approach a rack of admittedly nice-looking bras. They don't have under-wire bras, which are uncomfortable, and they look firm in a loving way. They also have a variety of colors as well. Maybe Jessica clearly hit the jackpot for her friend.

"The tan one seems to be good," Jessica comments as she holds it up in Cindy's size. "It's classic and sexy. You'll have Peter watering his mouth in no time."

Cindy blushed deeply as Jessica talked about her boyfriend like that and said, "No. I don't like tan. A bit too plain in my opinion."

"Oh, you're telling me about plain?" Jessica asked as she rolled her eyes. Then she puts the bra back and picks up a white one instead. "What about this?"

"Too bright. It clashes with my hair."

"Come on hon!" Jessica said as she throws her hands up in mock irritation and takes out the black bra. "What about black? You can't possibility have any complaints about that, can you?"

"No, black is good," Cindy says approvingly. "Here, let me try it on."

"Finally," Jessica remarked. Cindy sticks her tongue out as she steps into the changing room stall with the bra. Jessica only had to wait for a couple of minutes for Cindy to emerge again, her jeans still on, her slender frame now sporting the black, lacy bra. Jessica releases a low whistle at the sight of her friend.

"Wow," Jessica said. "It looks good on you."

"You think?" Cindy asked as she turned around to show Jessica.

"Yes," Jessica confirmed.

"Excellent," Cindy said as she was pleased. "I'll buy this then, and we'll get out of here."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What do you mean, get out of here?" Jessica asked with her hands on her hips. "We've only just begun!"

Cindy groans. "So close of escaping," she thought.

"Go back to the changing room and take that off. You're buying it," Jessica orders. "I'm going to find you some other bras, all right?"

It was clear that arguing with her is not going to get her anywhere, so Cindy contents herself with an eye-roll and heads back to the changing room. Jessica, who was delighted, heads back into the main shop with the racks. Meanwhile, Cindy took off the bra and sat down on the little sit attached to the wall, sighing. She's aware that Jessica will return with something or some things more outrageous now that she's free to go wild in the store, but at least she has a moment for a breather and think quietly about herself and her thoughts.

What Cindy told Jessica was true. She does want to look pretty for Peter, to be worth for all the attention and care he gave to her. They have not actually done the deed yet...well they almost did under the pheromones' influence, but even so, she can tell they were close to on their own free will. Even without the pheromones, on those nights when they cuddle, him nuzzling her neck and kissing her, she knows he wants to go on the next step on his own free will, not under the case of pheromones.

Of course, she knows that eventually, they will get tired of just cuddling and holding hands whenever they are together and will eventually, plunge into the next stage where they will make love to each other without the pheromones influencing them. But right now, in the changing room, she is terrified to say anything as she can hear her friend returning from picking out underwear.

Jessica returns with astonishing speed, making Cindy think that she has been secretly noting down bras to bring in the whole time. She knocks on the door and said, "Hey. I found some stuff for you to try on."

Cindy then unlocked the door and slightly opened it enough for her hand to grab the heap of bras. Within a moment, Jessica heard a shriek and grins.

"What Cindy. Don't you like them?" she asks innocently.

"I'm not going to wear any of these!" Cindy wails. "That's it! I'm just going to put on my own bra, get out of here, and forget this ever happened!"

"Cindy, calm down."

"How can I calm down?! What you just gave are embarrassing! How is this even underwear?!"

"Cindy, calm down. Just put on your bra and come out here so I can talk to you," Jessica said in a soothing voice. "Just talking, okay?"

Cindy paused for a moment, but not for long. "Okay," she said. Then she put on her bra and opened the door to see Jessica standing there with an unexpected gentle look on her face.

"Look, I know these aren't immediately to your tastes," Jessica said as she was gesturing at the multicolored heap of bras on the ground behind Cindy. "Just give me a chance, okay? I'm not trying to make a fool out of yourself."

"You could've fooled me," Cindy mumbled while blushing.

"Maybe I was on the outside, but I actually like these," Jessica said. She then steps into the changing room stall and picks up a red bra. It's on the light side, the bottom layer plain, but with a thin, sheer layer built on top.

"Look, does this look so embarrassing to you?" Jessica asked.

Cindy eyed the bra suspiciously. After looking at it, she said, "No, it's not embarrassing."

"See? It's not embarrassing. It's just a little bit different," Jessica said. "You want to try it on?"

After a few seconds of thinking, Cindy gives in.

"Okay," she said.

Jessica grins and steps outside of the stall, waiting for Cindy to change. When she does and emerges out from the stall, Jessica's grin grew.

"Hey! That's a good one!" Jessica said with approval.

"You know, I actually like it. I love the color and it feels so comfortable," Cindy said with a smile on her face.

"Told you so. Go ahead, try another one."

Cindy then shuts the door and tries another one. When things were going well with the bra choosing, the process sped up. Within twenty minutes, Cindy had tried on every bra Jessica brought in, and liked most of them. She then comes out of the stall for the final time, wearing her own bra and clothes and carrying all the underwear she liked in her hands.

"Okay. Now it's time to sort," Cindy said.

She and Jessica spent several minutes debating each bra, comparing each of their merits and downfalls and debating and discussing each garment. Cindy has a set budget she wants to keep to, despite Peter letting her have access to a lot of money. Finally, after through some tense negotiations, she and Jessica decided to buy five bras for the fifty-dollar budget she had set, and Jessica bought five more matching panties for ten dollars. Afterwards, they went to the counter, mentally exhausted but pleased with what they did, and now Cindy is a proud owner of fancy underwear.

"There now, wasn't that hard?" Jessica asked warmly.

"If you say so," Cindy replied.

As Jessica and Cindy were heading back to the apartment Peter and Cindy were living in, Jessica said a few words before they stopped at a traffic light.

"Buying a new bra doesn't have to be a major, drastic thing Cindy," Jessica said meaningfully. "It can be a small step, picking something that's different, but not too different from what you already have. You just have to try. It isn't scary, or stressful, unless you make it so. Okay?"

The light turns green and the girls walk down the street. Protectively, Jessica squeezes Cindy's hand, and Cindy now knows that her friend's earlier comment wasn't about bras. She appreciates it though, as they were now close to the apartment.

"By the way Cindy," Jessica said as they reached the front door.

"Hm?"

"You should probably hide the underwear somewhere only you should know, just to not spoil Peter the surprise."

Cindy blushed at what Jessica said and Jessica laughed as they went into the apartment to unpack what they bought.

**Like it? If so, please review and comment.**


	13. An Exchange of Gifts

**Author's Note: I know it's crazy to post a Christmas Chapter in July, but you know what they say, "Christmas in July." Also, I'm going to be overseas for a month, so expect some slow updates.**

**Warning: Long chapter, Smut, and some OOC moments.**

Chapter 13: An Exchange of Gifts

Today is Christmas Eve. Usually the time of year where the snow comes in falling, people buying gifts and such for either friends, family, loved ones, or themselves, holiday specials airing, bad traffic, and much more. Especially in New York, where the snow falls badly, and every store is near full capacity over the shoppers. It is usually a busy day for everyone.

Especially for Peter and Cindy.

During this time of the year, the amount of work both Peter and Cindy must do is quite large due to the holidays. Peter must involve himself in a lot of meetings with board members and Cindy must do a lot of paperwork. It was the time that they're the busiest and most hardworking in the year.

However, it doesn't mean that they don't have the time to find a gift for each other or spend time together.

Right now, Cindy was out as she was trying to find a gift for Peter. She wanted to surprise and thank him for all the appreciation and help he gave her in the past. The problem was that she couldn't figure out what Peter likes because Peter's a CEO of a large company and he could have anything he wants easily.

"Hm. What does Peter like?" Cindy thought as she was window shopping in one of New York's biggest shopping malls. As she ran through each store, she seems to can't find the perfect gift for Peter to give. It was driving her crazy in both ways as nearly every store was crowded, and the mall was nearly crowded too. Luckily, she wasn't noticed as she was wearing sunglasses and a hat to hide herself from the media.

As she searched the place where she would find a gift, she stumbled into a guy who was wearing a brown jacket, blue jeans, a cap, and sunglasses.

"I-I'm sorry. Forgive me for stumbling into you," Cindy said.

"I-It's okay! It didn't hurt as all," the person said as he slightly sweat dropped from her kindness.

"A-Are you looking for a present?" the person asked as he could not recognize Cindy at all. He though she was a civilian searching for something for Christmas.

"Y-Yes, I am. Are you too?"

"Y-Yes," the person said sheepishly as he covered his cheeks since they were blushing, but he had no clue. It could have been that question that he was also searching for a Christmas gift as well. For a certain one that is.

After the two had finished talking, they both apologized to each other and headed towards their paths to find their gifts to buy. As the mysterious person who took off his hat and slightly stroked his hair as it turned out that his hair was like Peter's. Or rather, the person was Peter himself!

"I wonder who that girl was..." Peter thought as he was walking around the mall looking for the present he would give to Cindy.

Afterwards, Cindy was walking around the mall a little longer when she came upon something that caught her eye. She saw a light up snow globe that was beautiful and lit up with multiple colors. The inside of the globe was a small replica of New York City. She immediately wanted to give that to Peter. Cindy then went into the shop and picked up a boxed snow globe from the shelf.

"Excuse me, how much is for the snow globe right now?" Cindy asked.

"Hm? Oh that? Well, you've got good choice miss. That snow globe is popular right now," the lady on the counter said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. People love it. Especially couples."

"Then...I'll buy it then."

"Ok then. That will be fifty dollars."

Cindy then gave the counter lady fifty dollars. "Thanks," she said.

"No problem. Have a nice day." the counter lady said.

Cindy then left the store with a smile on her face as she got the gift she needed for Peter.

_(Meanwhile in another part of the mall...)_

Peter was on the other side of the mall as he was searching a gift for Cindy to wear. He was wandering around from shop to shop until he ended up in a jewelry shop. As he went inside the jewelry shop, Peter gazed upon the works of diamonds and jewels in their cases. He thought there was nothing here that he could buy to give to Cindy, but he was wrong.

When he was about to leave, he saw a white gold pendant that was shaped like an infinity heart and has a ruby heart shaped gem in it with some diamonds on the white gold area. It looked beautiful and gleamed within the light. As soon, as he saw it, he made up his mind and thought it was the perfect gift for Cindy. He then asked one of the employees nearby.

"Excuse me, how much does that pendant cost?" he asked.

"Oh that? It costs about nine hundred dollars."

"Wow, that's pricey," Peter thought as he was shocked at the price. But after thinking about it, he knew the price was right considering the quality of the pendant. After all, the better the quality, the higher the price. "Ok, I'll buy it."

"Excellent," the employee said. Then he carefully took the pendant out of the display case and put in a white box.

As Peter gave the employee the money, he too the small white box and put it into the bag. Afterwards, he left the shop and passed Cindy again. Peter had put his hat back on to keep his identity a secret as well as Cindy. The two crossed each other but didn't crash this time as they smiled in a good Christmas spirit way without knowing who they both were. Surprisingly, the pheromones didn't activate this time.

Afterwards, Cindy arrived home first, where she hid her present under the bed while Peter arrived home second, and while Cindy wasn't looking, he hid his present in one of the bathroom drawers. Both hoped that they can surprise each other tomorrow.

_(The next day...)_

Cindy woke up to heavenly smells gently arousing her. She opened her eyes and sat up to see Peter entering the bedroom carrying a plastic breakfast tray. The delicious smells that had awoken her earlier came from the tray. Peter then sat on the bed beside her and settled the tray on her lap. The tray contained two plates of a large cinnamon roll each and two mugs of hot chocolate.

"Breakfast in bed?" Cindy asked with a smile.

"Yes," Peter said. "I want to make today special for the both of us. After all, today's Christmas."

"I see. So, what do you have for planned today?"

"We'll see the Christmas Parade, have lunch afterwards, and go watch the "Nutcracker Rouge." Does that sound ok to you?"

"I'm ok with it," Cindy said as she bit into her cinnamon roll. "Man, this is good."

"Thanks. I'm glad you liked it," Peter said with a smile.

After Peter and Cindy finished their breakfast, they put on their winter clothes and headed out to enjoy their Christmas. Like yesterday, Peter and Cindy had to disguise themselves to not attract the media, especially on this day. Luckily, throughout the whole day, they remained undetected and they were able to enjoy each other's company during each event. During the Christmas Parade, Peter and Cindy would joke about how funny the hot air balloons looked. As night fell, Peter and Cindy returned to their apartment, where they would finish their day off with the gift giving.

After Peter and Cindy returned from their eventful day, they went into their bedroom and then sat down on a bed, looking at each other.

"Peter. I haven't had the chance to thank you," Cindy began.

"Hm?" Peter blinked his eyes.

"Ever since you helped me escape from the bunker, you helped me adjust to the world after many years of isolation. All those times before we started dating, and even now, you helped me deal with my problems and issues. You stayed with me. You've done so much for me, and I realized...all this time, I've taken you for granted, and I never thanked you for all of you did. So, thank you Peter. Thank you for everything."

Her eyes started to glisten with tears, and Peter could not help but smile in adoration of this amazing woman who seemed to think she did not deserve him. However, it was the opposite for him.

"Cindy...I guess I never got to say thank you either. I've had a rough life, with losing pretty much everyone that I've ever loved and had my life screwed over multiple times. Ever since I met you, you taught me a few things as well. You also helped me to think that it's ok to confront the bad things and learn from them, instead of wishing that things could have turned differently, and I can never thank you enough for it. So, thank you Cindy for everything you've done for me."

"I love you Peter," Cindy whispered as she placed her lips on his.

"I love you too Cindy," he replied in between kisses.

The pair continued their kiss until Peter stopped for air and decided to give Cindy his gift.

"Hey, uh, Cindy. Can you wait for a moment?" Peter asked.

"Sure," Cindy said.

Peter then left the bedroom and headed into the bathroom to get the gift he was hiding. After a few seconds, Peter returned with the white box in his hand.

"H-Here," Peter said as he gave the box to Cindy. Cindy opened the present and noticed that Peter bought a white gold pendant that was shaped like an infinity heart and has a ruby heart shaped gem in it with some diamonds on the white gold area. It looked beautiful and gleamed within the light.

"It's...it's beautiful," Cindy said as she was in a loss of words over how beautiful it was. "Peter, where did you get this?"

"It's kind of a long story. After wandering around in the mall and accidently bumping into someone and then apologizing, I stumbled upon a jewelry shop and well, the rest is history," Peter explained.

"Interesting..." Cindy said. She then took the pendant out of the box and attached it around her neck. "How do I look?" she asked.

"You look amazing," Peter complemented.

"Why thank you," Cindy said with a smile. She then reached under the bed and took out her gift and handed it to Peter.

"Well, here's my gift to you then."

"Thank you, Cindy," Peter said as he opened the gift that Cindy gave him. "Oh. A snow globe, and there's New York in it. Well that's cute."

"Peter, there's a switch that lights it up."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

As Peter flipped the switch on, the snow globe lit up beautifully with multiple colors as the mini replica of New York lit up. Peter gasped as the snow globe lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Wow Cindy. This is beautiful," Peter said as he was amazed at the display.

"I know right? The shop owner said it was perfect for couples. I'm glad you like it."

Peter and Cindy then smiled at each other and then kissed each other again. This went on for a bit until both needed a breather of air.

It was when Cindy had an idea.

"Peter, can you please put the snow globe up on the counter? And don't turn around until I said so," Cindy asked.

"Okay," Peter said. He then placed the snow globe on the counter, and then sat on the other side of the bed, waiting until Cindy said so. "Wonder what's Cindy up to?" he thought as he was waiting.

"Okay Peter. You can turn around now," Cindy said.

As Peter turned around, what he saw made him speechless. Cindy was wearing a red lacy front-hook bra and matching panties. The bra and panties made her body look seductive, and Peter couldn't resist. He was in a loss of words as he was looking at the creature of beauty before him.

"W-Wow," Peter said after getting over the shock. "Did-Did you plan for this?"

"Not quite. Why? You don't like it?" she asked.

"I didn't say I didn't like it," Peter immediately countered while trying to hold his urges. "It's just that...well...Cindy, we've been dating for a while now, and you said you wanted to wait until you were ready."

In a split moment, Cindy went up to Peter and kissed him while sitting on his crotch area, and both felt getting aroused quickly. Cindy then ripped his shirt off, felt his toned body, and flung it aside onto the ground as she released his lips.

"I'm ready Peter. I want this. Please," Cindy pleaded.

"Your wish is my command," Peter said as he shoved his tongue back down her throat as she did to him. Cindy then ran her fingers through his soft hair, trying to pull him closer and deeper into her throat. With his arms around her waist, Peter pulled her even closer than she was before. She moved her legs to wrap around his waist and clenched him tightly. They stopped shortly for a small breather.

"You know, you're just full of surprises. Aren't you, Cindy?"

"What do you mean Peter?"

"You always find some way to make me fall in love with you multiple times than I can imagine, and they're always unexpected. And now we're about to have sex. I never expected to be so straight forward."

Cindy blushed at Peter's comment. "W-Well, you'll find me that I'm full of surprises."

Seeing Cindy blush made Peter chuckle again. Then he said, "You're such a sexy woman. And I'm saying this without the pheromones."

Then Peter continued the endless struggle of kisses while he moved Cindy from sitting on him to lying down on the soft bed. Peter broke off their kiss and continued down to her neck and sucked on the smooth flesh. He could hear short and tiny moans coming from her mouth. Inwardly, Peter smiled to himself after hearing them. Continuing down a little bit, he began to pay attention to her collarbone and stayed there for a while.

During the process, Peter moved one of his hands and unclipped Cindy's bra, releasing her ample breasts from their containment. As Peter did that, he moved from her collarbone and went for her breasts.

"Ahh!" Cindy moaned as Peter gently caressed her breasts with his half rough and soft hands. This continued for a while until Cindy felt a warm and wet sensation on her breast, causing her to widen her eyes in surprise. She tried to hold back her moans, but occasionally a peep or two would slip out of her mouth, and Peter liked hearing those moans. Peter then licked one of her erect nipples and began to suck on it. Cindy was into the pleasure so much that she arched her back a little and threaded her fingers through Peter's hair.

Using the other hand, Peter fondled with her other unattended breast, squeezing her exposed nipple between his sticky thumb and index finger. Cindy then slammed her hands onto the soft bed sheets and held onto them tightly as Peter continued to play with her breasts. She was so lost in the pleasure that she did not have a clue of what was going on around her anymore. All she could feel was her boyfriend and his warm mouth and hand moving from one breast to the other. It made her think she just died and is now in heaven.

As Cindy was too focused on Peter's warm mouth on her skin, she did not realize that Peter had slipped off her red panties earlier. Another moan came right out of her mouth, and Cindy quickly moved her hand up to her mouth as she tried to cover up any more sounds. Peter sensed her actions and smiled to himself, pondering whenever if he should tell her or not. He decided no and slightly bit her wet and erect nipple, which caused Cindy to moan again.

However, what Peter had in store for Cindy was completely better than earlier. After playing and sucking on Cindy's breasts, Peter then slid his free hand down her stomach and slid one finger into her pussy. He stopped sucking and then floated in between her legs to prevent her from crossing her legs closed. With one finger sliding insider of her, Peter then added another finger, increasing the pleasure. Then he added another, increasing the pleasure to the point where Cindy could not handle it. However, Peter was not done yet, as he bended his head down to her wetness.

"Ahhhhnnn! Peteeeerrr!" Cindy moaned.

By that point, Peter had gently bit her girlfriend's most sensitive part. As Cindy had an orgasm, Peter kept licking her lower lips because of the amount of fluids that were coming out from her body. His tongue went deep into her folds, penetrating and licking her juices, and he seemed to love the taste. Every time, Peter goes in and out licking and cleaning up her sensitive thighs. Reaching down, Cindy once again used her fingers to play with Peter's hair while telling him to go even further. "Man, Cindy is tight," Peter thought as he kept licking her thighs. At this point, her slim legs were on top of his shoulders, making it easier for him to have access to her womanhood.

Barely able to restrain herself, Cindy pulled Peter even deeper in and used the power of her legs by crossing them tightly around Peter's head as she had her second orgasm for the night. Peter did not move as she spilled her body fluids. Instead, he kept licking the area where it was spilling. Cindy thought her back was going to break after all the arching she was doing in this session, but she was sure it was not over yet. She relaxed her grip on the bed sheets, as she was almost about to rip them apart. Although she relaxed a bit to catch her breath, she was almost about to experience her third orgasm if it was not for Peter stopping to catch his breath as well.

As Peter and Cindy were catching their breath, Peter just noticed that his pants were gone, leaving with him in a constricting pair of boxers. Cindy blushed at the sight of his tented boxers, and they seemed painful too. While Peter was sitting on the bed catching his breath, Cindy saw her chance. She then used her slim and gentle fingers to pull down his boxers by surprise, revealing his nine-inch cock.

"Cindy?"

"It's my turn now Peter. Let me give you pleasure," Cindy said.

Cindy then stroked Peter's member up and down a few times with her smooth, silky fingers. She then leaned closer with her mouth wide open as the tip of his member was wrapped around her lips. She sealed them tightly around the head and hummed deliciously before swallowing more of it into her mouth.

"Mmmnnhhh!" Cindy moaned as she tasted him, her tongue rolling out to lather and curl along the underside of his shaft. She could tell Peter was enjoying the sensation of her mouth by the noises he was making, and she loved hearing them. Peter tossed his head back and used his hands to grab the back of her head in response to her actions. Cindy inwardly smiled and pushed herself deeper, taking more of his tremendous length in to the point where she eventually swallowed his dick entirely.

"Aaahhh! Cindyyy!" Peter groaned loudly as he was gripping the back of her head as she rested her face into his pelvis. Her nose prodded his navel and her slips slurped tightly around the thick end of his girth for a solid moment. Afterwards, she started bobbing her head back and forth on his member slowly while moaning at the same time. Her lips sealed the skin of his dick in a moisture seal of wet pleasure. She sucked as hard as a vacuum as she drew her head down to his dick, then immediately butted her face back to his groin, taking him all the way down her throat.

Peter groaned loudly in response to it and felt his pelvis rotating against Cindy's face. She gripped the sides of his thighs tightly as she bobbed herself back and forth into his pelvis deepthroating his cock for minutes onward. Cindy was finding herself loving the taste of her boyfriend and couldn't help but squeeze her throat muscles around him as she kept sucking on it.

Cindy sucked his length deeply for several minutes making sure that each hard suction of his member would send tingles up to Peter's spine. Peter groaned and held her head closely as she continued to suck until she could feel the pressure of his orgasm surfacing. Knowing this, Cindy pumped her head even faster while running her tongue along every inch of Peter's dick, sucking her lips on it even harder determined to get him to release within her mouth. To speed up the process, she also started stroking his balls with her soft, smooth, silky hands.

Then Peter let out a giant moan and cried out, "Cindy! Here it comes!" He bucked his hips into her face and felt his erection throb and pulsate with the feeling of release. His balls throbbed like a water pump with his shaft releasing bulge after bulge of cum directly into Cindy's throat.

"Mmnnnnngh!" Cindy cried out in pure ecstasy as she felt Peter's cum splash into her mouth in thick splurges. She quickly drank every bit of his sperm down her hungry mouth, making sure Peter felt the exquisite sensation of her lips releasing sperm from his length. His shaft pulsed for a few minutes pumping her full of his seed and sent Cindy's taste buds into a frenzy as she sucked him off until she was done. Cindy then popped her mouth off his member with a wet smack of lips once he was finished releasing his sperm. Both took a short break as they need a few breaths before the main event.

After the break, Peter laid Cindy on the bed and positioned himself at her entrance and kneeled between her legs. He looked at her face, and even though she was happy at one point, he was sure most people were afraid of their first time. He placed the tip of his manhood at her entrance, feeling how soft, wet, and warm she was. Although he was ready to push in, he felt her tighten up with a scared look on her face. Her eyes were clamped shut and her hands were gripping onto the blanket her could have sworn they were almost going to be ripped.

Cindy tried to relax, but the thought of it happening was just too terrifying for her. Suddenly, Peter took her hands and gently held them together and pressed them against his lips. "It's going to be fine. I promise to be gentle," Peter said.

"Okay..." Cindy said.

With those words, she relaxed her body while Peter pulled her arms around his neck. Peter leaned down to kiss her as one of Cindy's arms pulled him closer while the other went through his hair trying to pull him closer. They continued to kiss each other softly, and until Cindy felt ready, she pulled away from her lover.

"You ready?" Peter asked. Cindy then responded with a nod against Peter's forehead. Not once did their eyes leave each other's, and before she knew it, Peter pushed the tip of his length through her.

"Ahh! Peter!" Cindy yelled as she pulled his head next to hers, nearly choking him in the process. Letting her do it, Peter continued to move inside of her. However, he was having a hard time doing so as Cindy's soft inner walls were constricting him, making him feel like releasing everything he had right there. He felt her hands on his bareback, but he ignored it. Pulling a little away from her, he noticed a small tear on the edge of her eyes. He used one of his free hands to brush away the tear. She opened her watery eyes, and Peter saw the worry and fear present in her eyes.

He felt himself going in a couple more inches in until he felt a wall preventing him from going any further. Cindy felt it too and dug her fingernails into his back. Before he did anything, he asked her, "You want me to stop?" Cindy shook her head furiously.

"No. It has to happen someday right? And plus, I did ask for this and wanted this." Cindy said with a smile and teary eyes. Now, Peter felt like he could just die right then and there. The tearing young, beautiful woman lying naked in front of him smiled so cutely that he instantly kissed her with so much passion as he can give. Whispering against her mouth, he said to her, "I love you." With that, he covered her mouth with his mouth again and without warning, Peter broke through her wall and buried himself deep inside of her.

As Peter took her virginity, Cindy was trying to adjust to the pain she was feeling as she dug her fingers into the back of her partner. She couldn't scream or yell, since the tongue down her throat quieted everything as he penetrated her. When he was buried deep within her, he didn't move. Instead, he removed his tongue from his mouth and waited for the raven-haired woman to get used to their current situation. The pain began to hurt less for the woman, and she was getting used to the pain. For Peter however, staying in one place was killing him on the inside. He wanted to slide in and out of her repeatedly, but he also wanted to respect Cindy and the pain she was going through. Therefore, he stayed still until he got her consent to continue. As Peter looked down at their conjoined area and seeing the blood leaking out, he clenched his jaw, feeling guilty at the fact that he just hurt the woman he loved. He tightened his fist when he felt a soft hand cover his hand and cheek. Peter looked down into her eyes, and although they were teary and a bit red, she looked amazing with the reassuring smile on her lips.

That sign was all he needed, so he began to pump in and out slowly. Cindy was literally making an upside down 'U' with the amount to arching she was doing against Peter's hot, muscular, and sweaty body. His pace was agonizingly slow for the aching woman. Although her breathing was labored by the amount of pain and pleasure that was mixed, she wrapped her arms around Peter's neck. He then sped his pace up a little, but it was still too slow for her liking.

"Ahnn! Pe..ter!" Cindy breathed out. "Go...mnnn...faster!"

She didn't have breathe or say another word, or to be more precise, she wasn't able to since right when he heard those words, he put both his hands on her hips and immediately slammed into her. His pace sped up ten times, plunging into her tight womanhood. The sounds of their flesh grinding against each other, the silent moans and grunts coming from the two lovers, each sound aroused them so.

"Cindy...how does...it feel!" Peter grunted out with each hard thrust. He was pulling almost the way out, then pushing quickly back into her slick pleasure hole.

"Nghh! It feels so… Good! Aah!" She couldn't tell how many times she had already came, but she was positive that she was past her fourth orgasm. Her mind was spinning with pleasure way past her wildest dreams, that's if she ever had any wild dreams. Even if it was that situation, she continued. "Please! Mnn… Do it… Harder! Faster!"

Complying with her request, Peter used as much strength as he had to pound the slim and sexy figure before him. Cindy wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing against him as she tried to meet his powerful thrusts. She then spread her thighs wider to give Peter better access to her.

"Cindy! You feel so...good!" Peter moaned.

"Ahhh! I love you Peter! I love you!" Cindy repeated over and over as he continued to pound into her. Peter then kissed her and gave a reply of his own.

"I love you too Cindy," He said as he caressed her face. Peter then tried to multitask as he moved his free hands to her breasts.

Cindy squinted one eye open as she covered her mouth to prevent herself from making any loud noise. However, she immediately closed both shut as his hands came in and caressed her breasts, massaging them and adding to the pleasure she was feeling in her nether regions. He repeated the process he did earlier with her breasts, but this time adding the thrusts of his hips as well.

"More, Peter! Do it...harder!" Cindy moaned. Peter complied to her request, and he literally pounded into her like there was no tomorrow.

Cindy could barely take it any longer, as there was too much bliss and pleasure for her to handle. With Peter going at his hardest, she could feel her hardest orgasm of the Christmas night coming up soon. "Ngg...Peter! I...can't...hold it in...much...longer!" Cindy moaned in pleasure.

"Me...too...Cindy!" Peter groaned as he continued pounding inside of her. Then he buried his face in her neck crevice and began to nibble and suck on the soft tissue, causing her to moan louder.

It was at this moment that Cindy lost all sense of rationale and thought as she succumbed to her desires and the pleasure of the sex.

"Ahhhhhh! I can't take it anymore! Oh Peter! Please cum inside of me! I want your cum inside of me right now! Please Peter, take me!" Cindy screamed so loudly as she had no problems with either the apartment, or the entire neighborhood listening to their love-making session. All she ever wanted at that moment was the release that had been aching inside of her and her lover's cum.

"Then go! We'll...cum together!" With those words, in an instant, her walls tightened around his length and her body fluids came flushing out. Peter couldn't hold it as well, and he let all he had in his balls and length release inside of Cindy. As Cindy felt his cum going through her body in spurts, Cindy was wailing from the pleasure she was feeling, and it felt good for her. With one last spurt of cum, Peter gasped as he was done making love to her spider-powered girlfriend. When he was finished, he could feel his lover's insides still twitching. Her orgasm, which lasted for another minute, completely drained her of any energy she had left. Peter then slipped out of her and stared at the beauty in front of him.

Looping her arms around her lover's neck, Cindy pulled Peter down along with her. She then pulled the crinkled blanket underneath them and flipped Peter over and forced him to lie down on the bed. Cindy then covered them with the blanket as she rested on his bare chest, pressing her soft skin against him. Peter returned the favor by circling his arms around her slim and tiny waist, pulling her tightly against him. Both took a rest as they dwelled in the afterglow of their love-making.

After a few minutes, Peter broke the silence.

"You know Cindy...as I mentioned earlier, you sure know...how to surprise me," Peter panted.

"Yeah...I...wanted to...give you...something special today. After all...today is...Christmas..."

"Well...you sure did. That was...the best Christmas...I think I've ever had. And I have...to thank you for that."

Cindy giggled at his statement. "I love you Peter Parker," she said with a smile.

"And I love you too Cindy Moon," Peter replied with a smile as well. Then he placed a kiss on the top of her forehead and the two drifted away to sleep after one intense love-making session.

**Like it? If so, please review and comment.**


	14. An Amazing New Year's Eve

Chapter 14: An Amazing New Year's Eve

It was 11:45 pm on New Year's Eve, and there was only fifteen minutes until midnight, signaling the beginning of the new year. On New Year's Eve, most people of New York would be either at the bars, or their homes, or at the New York Times Square watching the clock count down until the new year begins. Right now, the people of New York City were at the New York Times Square waiting for the new year to begin. And it was pretty crowed in the Times Square.

Not for Peter and Cindy though.

Right now, Peter and Cindy were swinging across the rooftops of New York as they were looking for a good place to watch both the clock in the Times Squares and the fireworks go off in celebration. They finally found one after many minutes of searching for one. Of course, they were in their costumes as they don't want anyone to recognize them as Peter Parker and Cindy Moon.

Cindy spread one of the blankets she brought over on the hard-concrete floor of the rooftop they just landed on. It was cold in New York, but no snow was falling, making wandering (or swinging in Peter and Cindy's case) out at near midnight to see a rush of fireworks still feasible. It was a beautiful winter evening; the sky was in midnight black, and there were no clouds as well. The stars were bright and pretty, shining and smiling down at the world below them.

As Peter and Cindy were setting up their gathering area for the countdown, Peter and Cindy were remembering about all the stuff they did together. All those dates together, web slinging together, fighting crimes together, it just gave each other an inner smile on their faces. Especially Cindy's, since this is her first time ever doing something like this. While a bit nervous at first, the thought of spending the New Year's Eve with Peter like this did put a smile like this.

After Peter and Cindy were done setting up, they then sat together on the blanket and then cuddled together while waiting for the countdown from the masses below them. They stayed like that for a while, forgetting the outside world as they were in their own little world where nothing else existed except the two. Peter then broke the silence.

"See. Isn't this much better than watching it on TV?" Peter asked.

"Eh. I guess," Cindy replied with a smirk. "But there's also the disadvantage of not just being the two of us anymore. You know...for private purposes."

"Are you trying to seduce me into having sex with you again?" Peter jokingly asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not," Cindy teasingly said as she giggled upon Peter's reaction. "After all, it's what nature probably has intended for us. Two powerful and beautiful people to mate together...and if we're attracted to each other, I don't see a problem there."

Peter mockingly gasped at what Cindy just said. "Cindy!"

"What?"

"I can't believe you just said that!" Peter jokingly said.

"Blame Jessica for that one," Cindy said while laughing.

Peter then laughed at what Cindy just said. He thought, "Of course, Jessica just had to teach her that one. After all, one spider lady to another spider lady. Who knows what's she going to think of next?"

As Peter and Cindy were chatting and laughing with each other, they noticed it was almost time for the countdown as they hear the voices below chanting.

"Ten!" the crowds roared from below, signaling the preparation of the ball drop. The two spider-powered heroes ceased their conservation, laughing, and teasing of each other to watch the ball fall, bringing forth the arrival of the new year. The crowd continued to count down.

"Peter," Cindy said as they watched the countdown. "This past year has been the best year in my entire life, and it's all because of you. You showed me many new things, taught me new things, and helped me adjust to the life in front of me. If it hadn't been for you, I would probably be still stuck inside the bunker or wouldn't be able to adjust the life in front of me. You've really made my life a lot better, Peter."

"And you've made my life better too, Cindy," Peter replied as he moved his hand to graze through her long, black hair. "You've made this year a really great one, and it's all because of you as well. Thanks to you, I was able to enjoy life again. You never gave up on me, even when I was at my lowest. You never left me, instead you stayed with me. You gave me a happiness that I thought I have lost forever. For that, I am grateful to you. I love you Cindy."

"I love you too, Peter."

"Three...Two...One!" The deafening cries came as the ball dropped. At that moment, Peter slightly took off his mask, turned his head, and kissed Cindy on the lips. Their tongues stuck out at each other, wrestling until they were out of breath. Through those minutes where they shared one simple, but passionate kiss under the moonlight, it was like they have never understood each other better. Both could feel the pain and sorrow they have sustained in their lives. And now, they found comfort in each other.

Then they heard the New Year's fireworks going off into the sky. As they stopped kissing and looked at the fireworks blowing up in the sky, it was a wonder to look at. Fireworks of many colors and patterns flew off into the sky and exploded with grace and loudness. Some fireworks even had different ways of exploding into the sky.

"They are beautiful, aren't they?" Cindy asked as she leaned her head onto Peter's shoulder. He then looked down at her as a red firework went off, then looked back at the sky.

"I've seen something more beautiful than the sky lit up by a bunch of fireworks," Peter replied.

"Really? And what is that?" Cindy asked while looking up at him. Peter then looked down at her.

"You standing under the midnight sky as it is being lit up by a bunch of fireworks," Peter said before pulling Cindy closer to him as he kissed her again.

"Happy New Year, Cindy," Peter cooed.

"Happy New Year, Peter," Cindy replied.

**Like it? If so, please review and comment.**


	15. Bed frame Troubles

**Author's Note: Thanks to Celgress for coming up with this hilarious idea. Go check him out. He's a great writer. **

Chapter 15: Bed frame Troubles

"I'm sorry. What?" Reed Richards asked in surprise.

"Yeah. You heard me," Peter calmly said.

Reed Richards was a man of science who faced many things in his life. He made great process in science, got superpowers after an accident, became a hero and a leader of a team of superheroes, fought aliens, demons, cyborgs, gods, etc. He clearly went through a lot of stuff in his life as a scientist and as a superhero.

However, this was a new thing he has not ever expected or experienced in his entire life.

"Let me get this straight Peter. You want me to help you build an Adamantium bed frame?"

"Y-Yeah," Peter said nervously.

"What for?" Reed asked.

"Well..."

_(A few months ago...)_

Anna was in the living room, enjoying a good book to read. Everything seemed pretty normal now, until Anna heard a small, but short-lived scream. At first, Anna assumed the sound came from Peter and Cindy's room, so she ignored it, thinking it's one of their shenanigans. After a few minutes, the sound came again and like earlier, Anna assumed the sound came from Peter and Cindy's room, but she wore headphones to block it out as it was starting to annoy her. Finally, she had some peace and quiet to read her book.

Then suddenly, a loud crashing sound came from Peter and Cindy's room, and it surprised the heck out of Anna, even if she was wearing the headphones.

"What was that?!" Anna thought as she heard the sound. She then got up from the couch, left her book behind, and hurried to Peter and Cindy's room. As soon she opened the door, what she saw was...quite surprising. What she saw was Peter and Cindy on top of each other, naked on the bed. However, the most surprising part was the fact that their bed frame was completely broken into pieces of wood. Peter, Cindy, and Anna had an awkward moment as Anna was looking at them naked on a mattress surrounded by broken pieces of the bed frame. It lasted for a few minutes until Peter composed himself after getting over the shock.

"Uh...hey Anna..." Peter said while embarrassed.

"Hi Anna..." Cindy said while embarrassed as well.

"Okay then...I'm going to leave you two alone and try to forget this ever happened. Deal?"

"Deal," Peter and Cindy said at the same time.

"Good," Anna said as she was about to leave the room.

"Wait Anna, can you please shut the door?" Cindy asked.

"Sure," Anna replied as she left the room, then closed the door, leaving Peter and Cindy alone in the aftermath of their lovemaking.

"Well, that was awkward," Peter said.

"No kidding. I thought I was going to die from embarrassment," Cindy replied.

"From what? The fact that we broke the bed frame with our lovemaking or Anna walking in on us naked on the mattress and broken bits of the bed frame?"

"Probably both," Cindy replied with a blush.

"I see. You want to get something to eat?" Peter asked.

"Sure, but first, clothes," Cindy replied.

"Agreed."

_(Back to the present...)_

"And that's why," Peter said as he was done explaining his reason and the situation why he needs Reed's help to make an Adamantium bed frame.

"So, let me get this straight. The reason why you asked me this request is because you and your partner's lovemaking broke the bed frame. Correct?

"Yes," Peter said.

"But why me though? Can't you ask Tony Stark for that?"

"Did that, got rejected instead. Plus, I think he still has a grudge against me."

"For what?" Reed asked.

"I don't know," Peter replied. "Anyway, can you help me or not?"

"Well...okay. But I'm warning you though, I've never done anything like this."

"Got it."

And then Peter and Reed gathered up enough Adamantium to make a bed frame and then started building it.

_(Meanwhile in another part of the Fantastic Four headquarters...)_

"No way! That happened?!"

"Shhhhhh! Be quiet Susan!" Cindy scolded Susan in a hushed voice.

"Oh! Sorry," Susan said in a quiet voice.

As Cindy and Susan were having a conversation about what happened about Peter's strange request, Susan was surprised at the reason why Peter asked for an Adamantium bed frame. Then she laughed at the fact that Peter and Cindy broke their bed frame from their lovemaking, and Cindy was not amused at it.

"It's not funny Susan," Cindy pouted.

"But it is to me!" Susan exclaimed as she was having another laugh attack after thinking of the broken bed frame again. This continued for a while until she calmed down. "So then, what happened?"

"After that, Peter had to buy another bed frame, and it was one of those strong ones. Yet, that broke as well. You see, every time whenever we get a new bed frame, we end up breaking it within a few days. Eventually, he and I decided to sleep on the couch for a while until now. We figured that regular bed frames can't support our lovemaking, so yeah. That's the gist of it."

"Wow. You two were addicted to sex that much?" Susan asked.

"No!" Cindy yelled as she blushed. "It's just that the weight of both of us is greater than what the bed frame can handle."

"I see. By any chance, did you two-"

"No. We did not have any sex during that time, so no broken couch," Cindy said as she cut Susan off from finishing her question.

"Got it," Susan said. "By the way Cindy."

"What?" Cindy asked.

"How's life with Peter?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean what is it like living with him?"

"Oh. Well...I'll put it this way. Every day is an eventful day."

"Hm?" Susan said as she was interested in Cindy's answer.

"You see, every time when I'm with Peter, my heart feels light. Whenever he shows me something new, I feel like a new world has been opened for me. And whenever we have sex...well, you know," Cindy said as she blushed at the last part. "Basically, Peter makes every day interesting."

"I get it. Glad you two are happy together."

"Thanks Susan," Cindy said with a smile.

"By the way Cindy."

"What?"

"What's Peter like under the covers?"

"Susan!" Cindy yelled as her face was red as a ripe tomato.

"I'm joking! I'm joking! Just calm down!" Susan said as she tried to calm Cindy down.

_(Back to the laboratory with Peter and Reed...)_

"You know, this is actually working better than I thought it would," Reed said as he was putting the Adamantium bed frame together.

"Really?" Peter asked.

"Yeah. I mean, I thought it was going to be a giant mess considering that I have never built a bed frame before."

"Really? Even after all those years of years of building inventions, you haven't built a bed frame?"

"Well, that's because this kind of thing never occurred to me. I mean this kind of thing would be the last thing I would build in a world where aliens, cyborgs, demons, and a lot of other stuff exists."

"True," Peter said as he nailed in the last piece, completing the product. "There we go. It's done," he said as he and Reed examined the product. The finished product was something quite simple, yet elegant. Peter and Reed made an Adamantium queen sized bed frame with a solid veneer. It was shiny and gleamed into the light of the room as it was not painted yet. As Peter and Reed continued to examine it, Cindy and Susan came into the laboratory.

"Peter, is it finished yet?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah," Peter replied. "Come and take a look at it."

As Cindy and Susan looked at the bed frame, Cindy was amazed at how shiny it was. For her, a bed frame made from metal was one of the weirdest things she has ever seen, even in a world full of crazy villains, aliens, cyborgs, and much more.

"Peter, it's amazing," Cindy said.

"I know. Want to try it out how durable it is?" Peter asked.

"Sure," Cindy said. She then touched the Adamantium bed frame to see how durable it was. As she gave it a punch, she felt the impact slightly hurting her hand. She was satisfied at its durability.

"Ok, this should work," Cindy said.

"Good. I'm glad you're happy with it," Peter said with a smile as he was happy with the result as well. Now Peter and Cindy won't have to worry about breaking the bed frame anymore, because they now possess an indestructible bed frame.

However, there was one more problem though...

"Hey Peter. How do we carry this back to the apartment?" Cindy asked after realizing that they need to carry this back to the apartment.

"Oh shit," Peter, Susan, and Reed said in unison, as they just realized that they might need to break it apart, carry the pieces back to the apartment, and do it all over again.

**Like it? If so, please review and comment.**


	16. Learning a New Language

**Author's note: I'm not sure how learning a language works, so this chapter may be a bit confusing. Some feedback would be nice if I made any mistakes.**

Chapter 16: Learning a New Language

"Cindy, can I ask you a favor?" Peter asked as he laid down on the bed.

"Sure. What is it Peter?" Cindy asked as she was preparing herself to go to bed.

"Can you teach me how to speak and write in Korean?"

"Eh?" Cindy said as she was surprised from Peter's request. "Say what again?"

"I'm sorry if you didn't get for the first time. Let me repeat myself, can you teach me how to speak and write in Korean?"

"Well...just one question before I give you my answer. Why?" Cindy asked as she got onto the bed and under the covers.

"The thing is...I have to go on a business trip to another country within a month. And the requirements say that I need to be able to speak fluently in another language."

"And that said country happened to be Korea," Cindy said after getting the gist of it.

"Yes," Peter said.

"Well...okay, but I'll let you know though, it's been a while since I've ever said or written anything in Korean, so I may be a bit rusty."

"Whatever you say, teacher," Peter teased.

Cindy pouted at what Peter just said. "Just go to sleep Peter," she said as she turned off the lights.

And the two drifted off to dreamland.

_(The next day...)_

After Peter and Cindy were done with their daily work at Parker Industries, they then spent their remaining free time in Peter's office learning Korean.

"Okay Peter, here are the basic ten Korean Vowels," Cindy said as she showed Peter the list which looked like this: ㅏ(a),ㅑ(ya),ㅓ(eo),ㅕ(yeo), ㅗ(o), ㅛ(yo), ㅜ(u), ㅠ(yu), ㅡ(eu), ㅣ(e). "Now, we're going to start off with a few vowels, okay?"

"Okay," Peter replied. He then copied the ten vowels onto a piece of paper, and then tried to announce them. "A, ya, eo, yeo, o, yo, u, yu, eu."

"Very good. Now repeat them until you get them."

As Peter continued saying the ten vowels, he was starting to get it bit by bit, and eventually, he remembered the ten vowels without looking at the paper. As Cindy watched his progress, she was happy with where he was going and eventually decided that Peter was ready for the next stage.

"Now that you remember what the vowels and what they look like, it's time to practice on reading the consonants," Cindy said as she wrote down the list of consonants. What she wrote were: ㄱ(g), ㄴ(n), ㄷ(d), ㄹ(r/l), ㅁ(m), ㅂ(b), ㅅ(s), ㅇ(silent if at the beginning of syllable, ng if at the end.), ㅈ(j), ㅊ(ch), ㅋ(k), ㅌ(t), ㅍ(p), and ㅎ(h).

As Peter was looking at the consonants, he was confused and thought, "Wow, this is harder than Chemistry." He then copied what Cindy wrote on his paper and then said the consonants out loud. At first, he was having a hard time pronouncing it, so Cindy had to help him. Eventually, he got it in the end.

"Now then," Cindy said as she was packing up along with Peter. "We're going to continue practicing this for the whole week. Because I think you're not ready for words yet."

"So, we'll be doing the same thing tomorrow then."

"Exactly."

"Okay then. You know, this is probably going to be easy," Peter said as he and Cindy left his office.

Little did he know that he was going to regret saying those words later...

_(A week later...)_

"Cindy, I need some help here," Peter said.

"What is it Peter?" Cindy asked as she came over to Peter's desk.

"It's the words. I don't know how to arrange them. They're so complicated. Not only that, but how can you tell which one is which?"

"Peter, it's like this. The syllables are then joined together to form a word, just like in English. Let's use the word "hangul" as an example. In Korean, it's written as 한글. The first syllable 한 is spelled using the consonant ㅎ + the vowel ㅏ + the consonant ㄴ. As for telling which one is though...well that's something I don't know," Cindy said as she was writing down the word to give Peter a better example of what she was talking about.

"I see. So, it's like English on steroids then," Peter jokingly said.

"Yes," Cindy said with a giggle.

"Also, as I'm looking at the words, I've noticed how they're placed either two on top and one on the bottom or one on top and one on the bottom. What's up with that?"

"That I have no clue as well," Cindy said.

As Peter and Cindy (well mostly Peter) were struggling through writing the words, Cindy had an idea. She then began to write down some Korean words, but not as the characters. Rather she wrote them as how they would sound. Then she wrote the translation on the side so Peter can tell what each word means.

"How about this? Does this help Peter?" Cindy asked.

"Thanks Cindy. This does make things a lot easier," Peter said with a smile.

As Peter was going through the translated words, he was finally starting to get it bit by bit. While Peter couldn't get the characters quite right, he did at least learn how to pronounce them and what they mean.

Of course, there was one more step he had to go through...

_(A few weeks later...)_

"Now repeat after me Peter. 이건 개야 (This is a dog)," Cindy said as she and Peter were in their apartment on the couch, reading some sentences in Korean along with the translations as well.

"이건 개야," Peter repeated.

"Good Peter. Now try saying "This is a cat," in Korean."

"이것은 고양이이다," Peter replied.

"Nice Peter. You're getting the hang of it."

"Yeah, and to think that I was struggling with this a while ago."

"I know right? To think that you were able to grasp the basics of it within a few weeks amazes me," Cindy said as she was going to read the next sentence. "Okay Peter, say "I like ice cream" in Korean."

"나는 아이스크림을 좋아한다," Peter said.

"Great!" Cindy exclaimed. "I think you might be ready for the trip."

"Really?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, just remember what I taught you. As long as you remember what I said and the advice I gave you, you should be able to understand at least."

"Got it," Peter said as he gave Cindy a hug. "Thank you, Cindy. You've been a great help to me."

Cindy smiled at what Peter said. "You're welcome Peter."

Peter and Cindy then turned to each other and gave each other a kiss on the lips. For a while, they were in their own little world as they were focused on each other. After a few minutes, Peter and Cindy released their kiss for some air. That's when Cindy asked Peter something.

"Hey, Peter?"

"What is it Cindy?" Peter asked.

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Can I come with you on your business trip?"

Peter gave it a thought and said, "Sure. After all, I need to give you something in return as a token of appreciation for your hard work and patience with me," Peter said. Then he kissed her again.

And to this day, Peter learned a second language, thanks to his girlfriend.

**Like it? If so, please review and comment.**


	17. Tickle Fight

Chapter 17: Tickle Fight

"NOOOO! PETER! PETER! PLEASE, STOOOAAAAAAHAHAHAH!"

Why did she have to occur Peter's wrath?

"What's that? Can't hear you through all of that laughter Cindy," Peter teased as he used his sensitive and semi-rough fingers to mercilessly torture her. They soon found their way down her calves and her up her flat and tuned stomach. He was in no mood to stop this any time soon as he was enjoying this.

Who knew that Cindy was ticklish?

"PETEAAAAAHAHAHAHA!" Cindy squealed as she tried to squirm away from her boyfriend's attack on her highly sensitive skin but failed to do so. She couldn't get away from him as his fingers began poking, prodding, and tickling her calves and thighs while his other hand found its way under her shirt and sides.

Why did Peter have to find out about this?

"PLEAAASSSEEAHAHAHAH! STOP! STOPPAHAHAHA! IT TICKLES! AHAHAHA!" Cindy squealed. Tears soon began forming in her eyes as she began getting weaker and weaker from her usage of her energy as she was converting it into laughter as she was forced to endure her boyfriend's torment. However, if she was being honest with herself, a part of her was enjoying this. She actually felt some delight and pleasure from Peter's touch on her body as he used his fingers to caress her skin gently and teasingly, provoking this new kind of pleasure to be piled on top of her. To add to that, they were on their bed and Peter was wearing a t-shirt and boxers while Cindy was wearing one of his shirts and a pair of panties, which added more delight in this new torture.

"Oh, what's this?" Peter mockingly gasped as his fingers came to Cindy's foot and she suddenly tensed up from his touch.

"Peter, don't you dare," Cindy warned while panting, despite knowing full well that he was going to do it regardless. She hoped that he doesn't do it and yet at the same time she hoped that he'll do it. "Do it, and I'll pummel you badly."

"You mean how you tried to five minutes ago?" Peter mockingly said. He then used his fingers to brush up her heel to her sole and finally to her toes, instantly starting an eruption of laughter from Cindy's mouth. Peter had found her most ticklish spot.

"NOOOOOOOOOAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cindy screamed as Peter relentlessly tickled, prodded, and brushed her foot. To keep her from getting away, Peter sat on her upper leg, allowing him for easy access on her lower leg for his fingers. As Cindy was wasting her energy from laughing, all she could do was just weakly squirm, flail her arms, laugh, squeal, and scream as Peter continues to torture her with his fingers. However, when Cindy felt Peter's mouth on her feet, she felt like everything was over as her nerves went into overdrive from the new sensation she was feeling, which was pleasurable and torturing at the same time. Cindy couldn't take it anymore as her body collapsed, unable to either flail or squirm. All she could do was submit to his will and helplessly laugh under his merciless mouth assaulting her ticklish foot.

"Give up?" Peter asked, smiling at the work he did in front of him.

"Y-Yes!" Cindy momentary said before laughing again.

Finally, Peter stopped his pleasurable torture and got off from Cindy's leg. However, that was a mistake as Cindy suddenly grabbed him by the collar and pushed him onto the bed. Now Cindy was sitting on top of Peter with an evil grin on her face.

"My turn," Cindy whispered before she began to poke Peter's sides.

"Cindy! EHEHEHA! Stop! AHAHAHAHA!"

A chuckle escaped from Cindy's lips as she watched Peter squirm beneath her. Any words Peter was trying to say quickly dissolved into uncontrolled laughter.

"You know what they say Peter. What comes around goes around," Cindy teasingly said.

"HEHEHA! I-I get it! Just sto-EHAHAHA!"

Cindy thought about it and said, "Nope." Then she continued to poke and play with Peter's sides and then went up to his stomach. As Cindy was enjoying her work and payback on Peter, she then did the same the same thing that Peter did on her earlier.

"And now, you're going to get a taste of your own medicine," Cindy teasingly said before she placed her fingers on Peter's foot.

"NO! AAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Peter screamed as Cindy proceeded to tickle and prod his foot. Like what Peter did earlier, Cindy moved herself and sat on Peter's upper leg to keep his lower leg restrained while allowing easy access for her fingers. At this moment, all what Peter could do was just squirm and flail his arms helplessly as Cindy was in control of the situation. Peter hoped she would stop with the pleasurable torture, but Cindy was not done yet.

"Oh my, what do we have here?" Cindy teasingly said as she was in front of Peter's face and was getting close to his ears.

"Don't you dare Cindy," Peter panted while knowing that she was going to do it as payback. While he mostly wished she didn't do it, at the same time, he wished she'd do it.

"Try me," Cindy mocked. Then she went up to one of his ears and started nibbling on it, instantly creating an eruption of laughter from Peter. This proved that Cindy found his weak spot, and surprisingly in the ears of all places.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Peter screamed as Cindy nibbled his ear with her mouth. At that moment, Peter couldn't do anything but submit himself to Cindy's torture. As soon as Peter felt Cindy's lips, tongue, and teeth on his ear, he knew it was the end of him as Cindy was dominating his body as she sent his nerves into a new realm of pleasure. To make sure Peter doesn't move his head, Cindy gently, yet firmly, pushed Peter's head onto the pillow with one of her hands, restraining his head's movements. Peter couldn't help but squeal in pleasure as Cindy continued nibbling and sucking on his earlobe.

Finally, after what seemed to be forever, Cindy stopped her delicious torture and released Peter's ear from her mouth. Peter sighed deeply in relief, but a small part of him wished she didn't stop. That small part of him which was hidden under his "being responsible" personality wished Cindy continued nibbling on his ear. However, that small part of him got his wish as Cindy lowered herself to Peter's head again and continued to nibble on his other untouched ear while using her hands to go for his sides again, which caused Peter to burst into laughter again. After a few seconds, Cindy finally stopped, her revenge on Peter was now complete. She was looking down at Peter, who was panting and slightly sweating with a face completely red, but his eyes held an adoration for her, as well as a small teasing glint.

"Well," Cindy whispered. "I think I know how to make you agree with everything I say now."

"I'm so going to get you back one of these days," Peter huffed.

"Hey, you started it." Cindy countered.

"True."

As Peter and Cindy were on the bed, exhausted after their tickle fight, Cindy then moved closer to Peter and gave him a short kiss.

"You know...after all of that tickling...I kind of...feel...turned on...right now," Cindy huffed seductively with a wink. "Now, how about you show me what else those fingers and tongue can do." Cindy then reached her hands to Peter's face and brought him in for another kiss.

**Like it? If so, please review and comment.**


	18. Catching Up with Someone

Chapter 18: Catching Up with Someone

The cool breeze was refreshing compared to the rather still air inside of Parker Industries, which was bustling with employees lately. The breeze comforted him after he felt a little bad after leaving Anna behind in the Chaos of Parker Industries, despite having her permission to do so.

Despite that, Peter felt like today was a perfect day for this.

Peter and Cindy were walking up a grassy hill towards a gravestone. Cindy stood right beside him as they were walking up to the gravestone. Cindy was wearing a white top with spaghetti straps and black jogging pants while Peter was wearing a blue and grey shirt with jeans.

"You know, you don't have to come along." Peter said.

"And leave you all alone? Never," Cindy said with a pout.

Peter chuckled at her statement. As Peter and Cindy went up the hill, they were now looking at Uncle Ben's tombstone. Peter found himself pausing briefly at the sight of his tombstone before he slowly forced himself forward once again. It felt like his heart was constricting on itself, like his heart was stuck in his throat. Even though Peter had done this multiple times, he still cannot get rid of that feeling. However, despite that feeling he had, Peter approached the tombstone regardless. Even through the years, it had been kept clean of weeds and had received a minor facelift. He couldn't remember when, but it looked better than before, even after many years. Slowly sitting down in front of it, he set the bundle of white carnations in front of the gravestone.

He had planned out what he was going to say for a few days now and yet...he couldn't figure out the words as he was sitting in front of the gravestone.

"It's been a while since our last meeting, Uncle Ben," Peter stated, figuring that would be a good introduction to start at least. "It's just that well...I've been busy with a lot of stuff lately. During these past few months, it's been quite hectic to the point where I can't even get a decent wink of sleep. In fact, I'm surprised I've even managed to take at least a few hours of sleep every day when there should be none. Anyways, I've been meaning to introduce you to someone for a long time now. I know, you're probably surprised that I managed to find someone. And well...I suppose I can't keep delaying it any longer...her name is Cindy Moon."

Cindy waved at the tombstone with a smile and said, "Hi, mister Ben Parker."

Peter then resumed the conservation after Cindy's short introduction. "As you can see, we're in a good relationship right now. You may be worried about if the person I chose is a good match for me, and don't you worry, she's a good match for me. She loves me and I love her as well. Aunt May loves her as well. We have the same interests, we like the same food and flavors for ice cream, we both have the same personality. Heck, we even joke about things, although I think she rubbed it off from me."

Cindy jokingly punched Peter on the side for saying that. "You don't have to say that," she said with a pout.

Peter chuckled at her statement. "Sorry. Anyways, beside the lack of sleep, I'm doing fine now. Aunt May's also doing fine as well. I've been handling her bills, paying for her rent even she told me she can handle it, managed to get a stable job, and yeah, that's pretty much it."

Peter let out a sigh to catch some breath.

"You know, you always did tell me that I'll be a man of science one day, and that...well...it did come true...with the added bonus of being a CEO of a very successful company," Peter said with a chuckle. "And you want to know the funny thing is...that I might have to thank the Parker Luck a little bit because of it. Can't you believe it? The dreaded Parker Luck actually helped me for once."

Peter then paused for a few breaths.

"You know...I'll admit...I honestly have no clue what to do afterwards. Hell, I never even know what I'm doing myself. You were always adamant about that," he continued. "I don't know how to be a CEO of a giant company, and yet everyone over there respects and have high hopes for me. If it hadn't been for my friends and girlfriend, I guess I wouldn't be here right now."

Cindy seemed intrigued by the carefully carved in letters and faintly traced them while examining the gravestone in front of her.

"I guess what I'm trying to say right now is...that I could really need your advice again. Even though I'm getting help from a lot of people," Peter said with a chuckle before moving on to brush one hand across his cheek, not surprised to find himself crying.

It didn't take long before he felt the gentle brush of her girlfriend's fingers against his wet cheeks, drawing his attention to her who stared at him with those black eyes of hers.

"I guess I did a kind of one-sided introduction before. Cindy, here's Ben Parker, my uncle. He's the man who taught me that made me the person I am right now. And despite what Aunt May might argue, I'm still only half the man he was."

Cindy then looked at the gravestone and said, "He seemed like a nice man."

"Yeah. Taught me a lot of things and morals."

Peter and Cindy looked at the gravestone for a while, admiring the scenery with it as well. This lasted for a few minutes until Cindy asked Peter a question.

"Hey Peter. This may be rude to ask, but how did your uncle die?"

Peter didn't say anything after that question, but a few more tears came out of his eyes. The silence lasted for a few seconds and Peter was starting to cry a little.

"Peter?" Cindy asked as she was starting to get worried that she may have accidently hurt his feelings.

"S-Sorry Cindy, it's just that-"

"I've opened up a dark moment in your past, didn't I?"

"Y-Yeah," Peter said with a sniffle.

After hearing what Peter said, Cindy then gave Peter a hug for comfort. "It's okay Peter," Cindy said soothingly. "You don't have to say anything about it. I'm sorry for overstepping into your boundaries a bit."

Peter wiped the tears off from his eyes. "Thanks Cindy," he said.

"Your welcome," Cindy said with a smile.

As Peter and Cindy were hugging each other, Cindy then let go of Peter to ask him something.

"Do you mind if I talk to the gravestone for a moment?"

"Sure," Peter said. Cindy then turned to the gravestone in front of her.

"Hey there, Mister Ben Parker. I hope you're doing well up there," Cindy said as she was talking to the gravestone. "I know what you're thinking, and like what Peter said earlier, I truly love him, and he loves me as well. I promise to take good care of him and make sure that he stays happy for the rest of his life. Trust me, I won't let anything bad happen to him on my entire life. I would rather die than let that happen."

As Cindy was done with her speech, there was a moment of silence. Peter then said a few last words in front of the gravestone.

"Well Uncle Ben, I guess this is goodbye for now. I'll be back sometime in the future...and maybe...with more people."

"Goodbye...Mister Ben Parker," Cindy said.

And then the two left the gravestone to resume their day.

**Like it? If so, please review and comment.**


	19. Pocky Shenanigans

Chapter 19: Pocky Shenanigans

"Uh Cindy...what's that in the bag?" Peter asked as he was interested into the item in the bag Cindy was holding.

"It's pocky," Cindy said.

"What's that?"

Cindy mockingly gasped at what Peter said. "You don't know what pocky is?! Shame on you!"

Peter chuckled at Cindy's statement. "So, what is pocky?"

"It's a long biscuit covered in chocolate on one end. It's quite popular as a snack you know."

"I see. Just one question though, why is there a lot of pocky in the bag?"

"Well..." Cindy said sheepishly as she thought back to what happened earlier.

_(A few minutes earlier...)_

Cindy was walking through the street, minding her own business as nobody was noticing her under the disguise she was wearing, which consisted on a red cap, sunglasses, a black shirt, jeans, and a pair of normal shoes. She was going back to her and Peter's apartment when suddenly, she saw something that nearly knocked her socks off.

There was a sale on pocky at the supermarket next to her, and she knew she cannot resist. It was her favorite snack.

It was at that moment that Cindy just ran through the supermarket and bought all the pocky she can in her wallet. The amount was so large it even surprised the cashier.

"Wow...that's a lot of pocky there miss. You sure you want to buy all of that?" the cashier asked.

"Yes," Cindy said.

The casher said nothing afterwards and scanned the barcode from each box of pocky. Cindy then left the supermarket with a large plastic bag filled with pocky of many flavors.

_(Back to the present...)_

"And yeah. That's why you see a bag of pocky in my hand right now," Cindy said as she was done explaining the story of how she came back with a bag of pocky.

"I see," Peter said as he was amused of the event.

"Yeah. You want some?" Cindy asked.

"Sure."

As Peter and Cindy were done with their conversation, they moved to the couch and sat on it. Cindy then took out the chocolate pocky out of its packaging and the two started to munch on them.

"This is quite good," Peter said as he was munching on one of them.

"I know right? When I was a kid, any time when my parents would bring this home, I would just instantly eat this as soon as I got the packaging out. I missed this so much," Cindy said as she took a bite of a chocolate covered long biscuit. This continued for a while until there was no more chocolate pocky sticks left.

"Aw. They're all gone," Peter said in a fake pouty voice.

Cindy chuckled at Peter's voice. "Don't worry, I bought more than one. And there's multiple flavors as well." Cindy then took out another box of pocky. This time though, the box said vanilla flavored.

"Oh. Thanks," Peter said.

After Cindy opened the box of vanilla pocky, she and Peter started to eat through the whole package like what they did with the chocolate pocky. The snacking continued for a while as Peter and Cindy went through each box of pocky in the plastic bag. They were on the last box of pocky now, and it was strawberry flavored.

"So, the last one huh," Peter said with a sigh.

"Yeah, and to think that we had a pile of pockies earlier."

"I know right?"

However, as soon as Cindy was about to open the box, Peter suddenly took the box from her hands.

"Uh...Peter?"

"Yeah Cindy?"

"Can I have my pocky back?" Cindy asked, not sure of what Peter is up to.

"Only if you can grab it from my hand," Peter said with a smirk. Then he started to get out of the couch and ran around a bit.

Then Cindy got out of the couch and it turned into a dash and rush situation in which Cindy was chasing Peter around while Peter was holding the last pocky box in his hand. They kept running around their apartment in circles multiple times without any change in their stamina.

"Peterrr! Give it back!" Cindy said while laughing and running at the same time.

"Nope!" Peter said while making his hand higher and harder to reach for Cindy to grab the pocky.

"Come on Peter! I'll do anything for that pocky!" Cindy said while trying to make him feel anxious.

Peter smirked as he stopped and lowered down the pocky. Cindy was about to reach it until Peter suddenly stretched his hand higher to make Cindy unable to reach the pocky.

"How about this," Peter said as he was unboxing the pocky from its packaging. He then grabbed one pocky stick from its box and said, "I will give you the pocky pack back...if you win this game..."

With a sigh, Cindy asked, "Alright Peter. Just what kind of game is it?"

"Simple, you and I place the pocky stick between us "Lady and the Tramp" style. Whoever tries to be the last one holding onto the biscuit wins. If you win, you get the pocky pack. But if I win, we'll be having some 'fun'," he cooed.

Cindy sighed again and complied to what Peter said. "Alright," she said.

Peter then place one end of the pocky stick into his mouth and Cindy did the same with the other end. They then started munching on the pocky stick for a second until Cindy stopped. Peter then stopped as they looked at each other's eyes. Cindy was distracted at looking into Peter's eyes until she noticed that Peter finished his side of the pocky stick. However, rather than pulling his mouth away, Peter then kissed Cindy on the lips deeply and passionately. As their tongues was fighting for dominance, Cindy was moaning a bit and tasted both Peter's lips and the strawberry pocky stick. Both were sweet and Cindy savored the flavor of Peter's lips and the pocky stick. They then pulled away and a string of saliva connected to their tongues.

"Hah...hah...hah...Peter, since when are you this aggressive?" Cindy asked after the kiss.

"I'm not quite sure actually," Peter said. "Why? You don't like it?"

"No. Rather than that, I love it," Cindy said with a smile.

"Oh really? Shall we continue the game then?" Peter asked with a wink.

"You bet," Cindy said with a wink as well.

And then the two went back onto the couch to resume their pocky shenanigans. To this day, Peter now has a small addiction to pocky thanks to Cindy.

**Like this chapter? If so, please review and comment.**


	20. Proposal

**Author's Note: Here's a special chapter for you guys. Hope you all like it :)**

Chapter 20: Proposal

"Haaaahhh...this is going to be one long day," Peter said as he was going through a sheet of paper. Right now, Peter was going through a mountain of papers to review and either approve or reject each paper. As he was reviewing each paper, he groaned internally in front of the mountain of papers as he thinks it's never going to end.

"Well this is quite a situation you got yourself into here Parker," he thought as his mind went back to what happened earlier...

_(Earlier this morning...)_

Peter was in his office minding his own business when Cindy came into the room with a stack of Papers.

"Uhh...Cindy, what's with all of those papers?"

"Oh this? Apparently, this is a stack of projects and research needed to be checked over by you.

"All of that?!"

"Yeah..." Cindy said sheepishly as she was surprised at the amount of papers.

"Wow."

"Yeah. Anyways, all of this needs to be checked by you personally," Cindy said as she placed the stack of papers on Peter's desk.

After a small silence between the two, Peter said, "This is going to kill me."

"Don't worry Peter. You'll do fine," Cindy said with a smile. "I'll be back with some coffee later. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah. Thanks Cindy," Peter said with a smile.

And Cindy left Peter's office to get some coffee, leaving him alone along with the stack of papers.

_(Back to the present...)_

"Man, if there's one thing that nearly screws me over more than villains ruining my day, it's a mountain of paperwork," Peter thought. As he opened his desk drawer to get a pen, he noticed a small velvet box in the corner. He smiled at it, because inside the box was a diamond ring that he was planning to give it to Cindy. He hoped that today's events wouldn't hinder the surprise Peter was planning to do. Peter then grabbed a pen and the small velvet box, hid the box in his business suit pocket, and closed the drawer. As soon as he hid the box in his business suit pocket, Cindy came in with two cups of coffee.

"You almost done there Peter?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah, just give me a few more minutes," Peter replied.

As Cindy set the coffee cups down, Peter then asked Cindy a question.

"Hey Cindy, you got any free time today after this?"

"Sure. Why?"

"There's something I want to show you."

"Oh really? Is it something new again? I'm warning you though, I think I've seen everything here thanks to you," Cindy jokingly said.

Peter laughed at her statement. "Don't worry, it's something that you actually have never seen before."

Cindy laughed as well at what Peter said. "Where though?"

"Central Park."

"Deal," Cindy said with a smile.

Peter then resumed to review the stack of papers in front of him. As he reviewed each paper, his mind was going crazy bit by bit from reviewing each paper. He thought he was going to slowly lose it, and the only thing that was keeping him sane was his plans for tonight. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity for him, he finally reviewed each paper and let out a sigh of relief as he was finished. He was about to leave the office with Cindy when Anna suddenly came into the room with a clipboard in her hand.

"Peter. It's time for the meeting," Anna reminded.

"Meeting? What meeting?" Peter asked as he had no clue which meeting she was referring to.

"Do I need to remind you again? I'm talking about the meeting with the board about this month's profits."

Peter then gave some thought to Anna's words and realized that there was a meeting scheduled today about the recent changes to the world. He mentally cursed himself as he completely forgot about the meeting and its date until now.

"I'll be there in a moment," Peter replied after a short moment of silence.

"Good," Anna said. "Want to come Cindy?"

"Yeah. I don't want to leave Peter alone after all," Cindy replied.

"Okay then. I'll let the board know." Then Anna left the room, leaving Peter and Cindy alone in Peter's office.

"Shall we go then?" Peter asked.

"Sure. But first, coffee. We're going to need it if we're going to be in a meeting," Cindy replied.

"Agreed."

Peter and Cindy then drank the coffee cups Cindy brought in earlier and left the room, hoping the meeting would be short.

_(Later in the meeting room...)_

David had only recently joined the board of directors for Parker Industries, and as such, he was still new to the dynamics of the company. The board had already assembled in the appropriately titled boardroom and the members in the room were waiting for Peter, Cindy, and Anna to arrive.

The door to the boardroom opened to let in Peter, Cindy, and Anna. David knew about Peter and Anna already, but wondered who the third girl in the room was. A few seconds later, the realization hit him that the third girl is Peter's secret girlfriend, although it didn't make sense to him why she was involved in this. But he didn't care. As Cindy came into the room, he noticed that everyone was already used to this.

Not that it mattered to begin with, since nearly everyone in Parker Industries already found out about her relationship with Peter because of rumors. Not only that, but she made some great accomplishments within Parker Industries, which made her a great asset.

"Apologies ladies and gentlemen. Now, shall we start the meeting?" Peter asked.

Then the meeting started with discussions on the recent changes with the world and what how Parker Industries can influence it. As the meeting continued, David couldn't help but notice that Peter was fidgeting with something in his pocket. While everyone in the room didn't notice, David noticed a small square shaped bulge on one of Peter's suit pockets. He wondered what was inside his pocket. As Peter continued fidgeting with the item inside his pocket, David eventually realized what was in his pocket and it hit him.

Peter was going to propose to Cindy later. That's why he's been fidgeting inside that pocket, and the item inside the pocket is an engagement ring in its box.

David was so distracted by Peter's fidgeting that he didn't notice that he was being called on.

"David?" Peter asked.

"Huh?"

"What do you think?"

"Huh? About what?"

"Weren't you listening? We were asking you if you were ok with Parker Industries getting involved in more recent events and starting charity drives for unfortunate people."

"Oh. Uh...yeah."

"Excellent. Now, is everyone here in favor for Parker Industries getting involved with more recent events and starting charity drives for unfortunate people?" Peter asked.

All the board members agreed to Peter's proposal and raised their hands, along with Cindy, Anna, and David. After that, the meeting ended, and everyone left their seats to leave the boardroom. As Peter was about to leave, David came up behind him and whispered a few words to him.

"Good luck with your proposal," David whispered to him.

Peter was surprised at what David just whispered to him. "Since when you were able figure it out?" he whispered.

"You kept fidgeting your pocket and I noticed a small square shaped bulge coming from the pocket that you were fidgeting in."

"I see. Anyway, thanks."

"Your welcome," David whispered with a smile. And then he left, leaving Peter, Cindy, and Anna alone in the boardroom.

"You two go on ahead. I'm staying behind for a few things," Anna said.

"Sure," Cindy said. And then the two left the boardroom, leaving Anna alone with a smirk on her face.

"Good luck Peter. You're going to need it," Anna thought.

_(In Central Park, at night...)_

Peter and Cindy were walking through Central Park at night. The breeze of the wind blew on them gently as they were walking through the trees, with no one else on sight. The reflection of the of the light poles and their shadows following them.

There wasn't anyone else beside the two of them. However, Peter had been waiting for this for quite a while, and he was happy and nervous at the same time. He knew that Cindy loves him as he loves her as well, but there was always the small chance of her refusing it.

"Calm down Parker," he thought while trying to forget such terrible thoughts.

As Peter and Cindy continued walking through the park, they stopped at the bow bridge.

"So, where's the thing you want to show me?" Cindy asked.

"Just wait," Peter said. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her warm lips passionately, enjoying the taste as Cindy happily reciprocated.

For a moment, he felt himself at ease. Cindy always did have that effect over him.

"So, you just wanted to make out with me in the night huh?" Cindy asked after they broke the kiss. "You know, we've done that already."

Peter leaned his head backwards after hearing that. "What?! No!" He laughed, before staying quiet and gazing at her eyes in silence. "Do you know that I love you, right?"

"Yes, I do." Cindy replied confusingly because of his random question. "Well, I think so," she teased.

Peter ignored her tease and continued, "And that I would do anything for you?"

"Yes, I know Peter," Cindy said as she felt his muscles getting tense. "Why-"

"Shh," Peter said as he gently placed a finger on her lips, interrupting what she was just about to say. "If there's something that I have never doubted in my entire life, it's that you are the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me in a long time. I haven't felt alive like this in years. I can't forget the first time we ever met, nor can I forget all those times we spent together. Those times are memories that I carry close to my heart." He grabbed her right hand and gently moved it over his heart.

Cindy then realized what was Peter was going to do. "Is he..." Cindy thought as the pieces came together.

"I'm not letting you walk out of my life," he said with a smile. "I'm giving you my heart and soul because I trust you and adore you. You make my life complete."

Peter slowly stood on his left knee, holding Cindy's right hand on his.

Cindy calmly covered her mouth with her free hand while carefully biting her lips, holding the incoming tears back. She couldn't believe that he was proposing now. She thought that this was just some kind of dream and she would probably wake up the next minute.

"Cindy Moon," Peter said as he looked up and opened the tiny box. "Will you marry me?" Peter asked with a smile.

Cindy couldn't hold it in anymore. She let out a tear of happiness. After meeting Peter and spending time with him after ten years of isolation, she couldn't get tired of how much a loving man Peter is. He was the best thing that ever happened to her in her entire life.

Cindy wanted to jump in happiness. "Oh my god, yes! Yes! Of course, I'll marry you Peter!" She replied lovingly, with teary eyes. Peter then retrieved the ring with a tiny crystal on top of it from the box, and gently slipped it across Cindy's finger.

Their future together just got sealed. Peter stood up and kissed Cindy's salty tears as he wrapped her arms around her slim body. She buried her face onto his chest, enjoying each minute of this moment. They hugged each other and smiled to themselves.

"I love you," Peter whispered close to her ear.

"I love you too," Cindy replied as she was soaking his shirt under his suit.

Cindy looked up, grabbed him by the collar, pushed him closer, and kissed him passionately. She didn't need any words to express her feelings properly. Now they were starting a new stage in their relationship that she was looking forward to.

"You were right. This is something I have never seen before," Cindy said.

"Right?" Peter said with a smile. "You want to break the news to Anna?"

"Not now," Cindy smiled. "Let's just stay here...for a few more minutes."

Unfortunately, their moment was shattered as they heard chaos coming from outside the park.

"Damn, guess breaking the news will come later after dealing with this mess," Peter said.

Cindy giggled at Peter's statement. "Ready for this?"

Peter smiled. "Always."

And then the couple put on their costumes they were hiding under their normal clothes and went out to save the day...well the night to be more precise.

It was at this moment that a new chapter in Peter and Cindy's life was opened.

**Like it? If so, please review and comment.**


	21. Gala Troubles

Chapter 21: Gala Troubles

Cindy resisted the urge to adjust the tailored dress Peter had commissioned for her as she weaved through the crowd at the Stark Industries gala. Physically, it was a perfect fit, and it was more expensive than what she can afford before meeting Peter. But for her, it feels like she was revealing herself without even doing so.

As she looked through the crowd of people, she noticed everyone else was wearing equally extravagant clothing, but they seemed to look natural on them. To Cindy, it was something that she would never get to experience until now. But to them, it was normal.

Cindy felt like she didn't belong here in front of all these rich people. Even with a day of etiquette training with Peter and Anna, she still felt out of place here. Everyone here was rich, she was not.

However, she had to endure her nervousness, for Peter's sake. After all, she is his fiancé, and she was determined to support him to the bitter end. That's why Cindy was here to begin with. She agreed to go with Peter when he was invited to a Stark Industries gala event.

"You okay Cindy?"

Cindy let out a breath of relief and turned to see Peter standing to the side of the room. She then came up to him and gave him a tight hug.

"Cindy?"

"Peter, I'm scared. It feels like everyone is looking at me. I'm not sure if I can handle all these gazes. It's making my senses go haywire."

Peter rubbed her head and calmed her down. "Shh, it's okay Cindy. When it comes to events like this, people would get nervous on their first try. Believe me, I know."

"How so?" Cindy asked.

"I'll tell you this. The first time when I went to a gala, I nearly lost myself in the crowd. I had people coming up on me, asking me questions about my life and such."

"What did you do?"

Peter let out a chuckle. "Simple, I acted like I was busy with something. Trust me, it works."

"How do you act like you're busy with something?" Cindy asked.

"Here's one way to do it. Just walk around and pretend ignorance. It usually works for me."

"I see. Thanks Peter."

"Your welcome. By the way Cindy..."

"Hm?"

"Can you please let go? You're kind of crushing me here..." Peter said weakly.

"Oh! Sorry Peter," Cindy said sheepishly as she released him.

Peter chuckled and patted her on the head. "We might want to move or else we'll be swarmed with people with questions about us."

"Good idea."

And the two started moving together. As Peter and Cindy were walking through the crowds of people, they were holding each other's hands, feeling each other's warmth and protection from each other. They didn't notice the stares and gazes they were receiving from other people as they were in their own little world. Peter and Cindy eventually stopped at one of the drink bars.

"What will you have sir?" the bartender asked.

"Just a glass of water."

"Very well. And you miss?"

"I'll have the same as him."

"As you wish ma'am," the bartender said as he poured a pitcher of ice-cold water into two glass cups. "Here you go."

"Thank you," Peter and Cindy said.

As the bartender left to make another drink for another person, Peter and Cindy turned around to see the mass of people in front of them.

"You know something Peter?"

"Huh?"

"Never in my entire life I would ever expect myself to come to a place like this. I mean, this place itself is way bigger than what I can afford. Heck, even the food itself is more expensive than a normal person's salary," Cindy jokingly said.

"I know right? In fact, before all of this happened, I never thought myself to be in this type of place as well. In all my years, I would expect myself to be working as a scientist in a lab or something. But a CEO? That's something I would never expect. Not even within a hundred years."

"You and me both," Cindy said with a giggle. Then she felt her stomach growl. "I'm going to hit the food table for a moment."

"Go ahead. And remember what I taught you. If people try to go up to you, just look busy, walk around, and pretend ignorance."

"Got it." And then Cindy left for the food table, leaving Peter alone sitting on a stool. As Peter was sitting at the drink bar gathering his thoughts, he didn't notice a familiar person sitting next to him just now.

"Hey Peter. Enjoying the party?"

Peter then turned around to hear who was the person that called him. As he turned around, the person that called him out was Tony Stark himself with a glass of bourbon. While most people would kill just to talk with Tony Stark, Peter however was not one of those type of guys, considering his long history with him.

Peter let out a sigh after looking at him. "Hey Tony."

Then an awkward silence came between the two, as they were not on the best of terms considering their long history together in the world of superheroes.

"You're still mad at me huh?"

"Not quite, but yeah. A little bit angry at you."

Tony let out a sigh after hearing Peter's explanation. "I know. What I did to you in the past probably won't make you forgive me, and what I'm going to say probably won't change your mind as well, but can we put all of this behind, forget our past grudges at each other, and just move on with our lives ahead. Is that okay with you?"

Peter was surprised to hear these words from Tony, considering the man who he is.

"What's with the apology?" he asked.

"Well...after the last time we met, I felt bad for saying that your success is false. That wasn't true and it was stupid of me to say that. I was just jealous of your quick earned fame and success at the time. So yeah," Tony replied.

After thinking of his answer, he said, "Sure, but on one condition."

"And that is?"

"Just don't do anything that will turn the world upside down."

Tony chuckled after hearing Peter's answer. "Deal," he said.

"Good," Peter said.

_(At the food table...)_

Cindy was tasting one of each delicacy that was on the table. As she was in the middle of eating something, she bumped into a certain someone from Stark Industries.

"Oh! Sorry!"

"It's okay...Cindy was it?"

Cindy was surprised at what the person said and turned around to see Pepper Potts.

"Who are you?" Cindy asked.

"I'm Pepper Potts. Nice to meet you Cindy."

"N-Nice to meet you too Pepper," Cindy stuttered as she was meeting one of the key members of Stark Industries. "But how did you know me?"

"We'll discuss that once we find a better place to talk, because it's crowded here." Pepper replied.

"Good idea."

As Cindy and Pepper moved away from the table of food, they moved around until eventually they found a corner to have a chat together.

"Anyway, back to what was I was saying, how did you know me?" Cindy asked.

"Simple. Jessica told me. She told me all about her little adventures with you, including the one where you two went underwear shopping and had a blast in it," Pepper said.

Cindy blushed at what Pepper just said and replied, "She told you that?!"

"Yup."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Anyways, how's the gala Cindy?"

"It's fine. Although this is my first time ever coming to one. The food and drinks are great though."

"I see. How's Parker Industries these days?"

"Doing pretty well."

"Nice. You know, me and Tony are actually surprised here."

"At what?"

"That you and Peter actually came here."

Cindy was intrigued at what Pepper just said. "How so?"

Pepper paused herself to take a few breaths before she said, "Well...it's a long story before you met Peter. You see, Peter used to look up to Tony Stark as a man of science. However, due to some certain events that had happened in the past, Peter ended up having a grudge against him."

"You're talking about where Tony manipulated him and threatened him during Civil War right?"

This time, it was Pepper's turn to be surprised. "How did you know?"

"Peter told me."

Pepper then let out a huge sigh. "Yes. Ever since that day, Peter and Tony hadn't been on the best of terms ever since that event. Sometimes, I think I can even see sparks coming out from their eyes each time they met."

"Is it because of their rivalry or their grudge?" Cindy asked.

"Probably a mix of both," Pepper jokingly said.

Cindy laughed at what Pepper just said. "And I hope it's mostly their rivalry."

"Hope so," Pepper said with a laugh as well.

_(Meanwhile at the drink bar...)_

"You know, you're a lot different than before," Tony said.

"How so?"

"Well...it's like this. Every time whenever I see your face on the newspaper, you never show a smile on your face. And even if you did, it's more of a forced smile. Now these days, you're smiling for real, and it's not forced. Rather, it's looks more natural."

Peter was surprised at what Tony just said and replied, "Y-You think so?"

"Yeah. And I have a feeling it's because of your Asian girlfriend, isn't it? I mean, every time where there's a picture of you two, you actually look happy for once."

Peter let out a laugh. "Yes. She sure knows how to brighten my day."

As Peter and Tony continued their conversation, they heard a small scream coming from the corner of the gala. As they turned around, they saw a bunch of people gathering at one corner of the gala. They then got out of their seats and pushed through the crowds of people to see what was going on in the corner. As they arrived at the scene, what they saw was Cindy standing behind of Pepper and one of the guests cradling the side of his face as he was hiding was seems to be a slap mark. And it was a hard one as well.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Peter asked. The guest then noticed Peter and put on a angry face at him.

"Mister Parker! You need to put your secretary in line!" the guest yelled. "Look what she did to me!"

"Hey, you started it!" Cindy rebutted.

"Everyone just calm down. Cindy, can you tell me what happened here?"

"Okay. So, I was chatting with Pepper here, and this guy came over and was trying to hit on me. Of course, I ignored him and continued talking with Pepper, but he wouldn't listen to me. And then this happened," Cindy said angrily.

"What happened?" Peter asked.

"That guy over there copped a feel of me on my butt!" Cindy yelled.

Peter then turned to face the guest who copped a feel on his fiancé and yelled, "You did what?!"

"Hey! I was just trying to get her attention!" the guest defended.

"By grabbing her butt?!"

"What else do you expect me to do?! And besides, why do you care?! She's just a secretary! And one with a hot body! If anything, she shouldn't even be a secretary, rather she looks like she should be a tart!"

At that moment, everyone stayed quiet as they all realized that what the guest said just signed his death sentence.

"Oh shit. He's screwed," Tony and Pepper thought.

"Excuse me, what did you just said?" Peter said in a calm, yet angry tone.

"Huh?! You don't get it?! She looks like she should be a-"

Peter then interrupted the guest and slapped him so hard that it left a mark even worse than the one Cindy gave to him earlier. The guest then fell over onto the ground at the force of Peter's slap.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL MY FIANCE THAT!" Peter yelled so loud that nearly everyone in the gala heard that, leaving them shocked at what Peter said. As the guest recovered from his slap, he saw Peter's face and it was not pretty. Peter's face was full of rage, anger, and fury and the guest realized he fucked up big time.

After a moment of silence, Cindy then walked up to Peter and said, "Peter? Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Peter replied as he was breathing to calm himself down. "I think we're not welcome here anymore."

"Shall we leave then?"

"Yeah."

As Peter gently grabbed Cindy's hand, they started to walk down to the entrance. Everyone stayed quiet as they learned that Peter's wrath is something no one ever wants to deal with. Then the gala continued as Peter and Cindy left the gala.

"Did you know anything about this?" Tony asked.

"I had some suspicions after seeing the ring on her finger but didn't know until now," Pepper replied.

"I see. Pretty sure that after what Peter just did, he's going to need prepare himself for a press conference. The guy's going to need it, especially when nearly everyone here now has a scoop for the media to cash in."

"Definitely."

"Yeah. Also, Pepper?"

"Yes Tony?"

"Remind me to never piss Peter off."

"Got it."

**Like it? If so, please review and comment.**


	22. Press Conference

Chapter 22: Press Conference

If there was anything that was the bane of Peter and Cindy other than villains, it would be press conferences. After Peter proposed to Cindy, they broke the news to Anna and Aunt May, in which they were ecstatic and happy about it. They wanted to keep the whole thing a secret between them to not attract attention. However, after what happened at the Stark gala a few days ago, everyone wanted to know the relationship between Peter and Cindy because the whole thing was exposed in front of a lot rich people. In fact, the whole thing was so big that it got to the point where nearly every reporter, journalist, and cameraman from every news media outlet actually staked out near their apartment and Parker Industries for answers.

After dealing with the press and its fake tabloids, Peter eventually decided to have a press conference to end the harassment once and for all. For the past few days, he turned the entire Parker Industries' lobby into a make shift stage for the media and its reporters to get their answers. Right now, Peter and Cindy were behind the make shift stage as they were getting ready for the interview by multiple people.

"You ready?" Peter asked.

Cindy nodded, but there was a bit of fear in it. Peter wasn't surprised. While Peter had experience with press conferences, Cindy has not. Rather, this was her first time doing something like this.

Peter gently squeezed Cindy's shoulder. "Everything will be okay, Cindy. I'll be with you," Peter reassured. "And if you don't want to answer a question, you don't have to," Peter added. "I hardly answer questions to journalists either. And I used to work at the Daily Bugle. In anything, just be yourself Cindy."

Cindy nodded, but gulped. "Yeah, I just got to be myself. I can do this."

"That's the spirit," Peter said while patting Cindy on the shoulder. "Again, we'll all be there with you. We'll keep you safe if the press decides to get pushy. However, if you want to leave, just give me a signal and I'll get you out of here."

Cindy nodded again, but her fingers twisted the ring on her finger. Peter then pulled her into a half-hug to be her support as they headed off to the press conference on the other side of the lobby. He then went over etiquettes on how press conferences work, which included not giving them more than asked, not letting your emotions get the better of her, and not calling on reporters. That would be Anna's job.

"And most importantly, don't get caught up in their pace," Peter said as they reached the doors where all the unbeknownst reporters waited.

"Got it," Cindy said as she nodded. "Still though, this is scary.

Peter then patted Cindy on the shoulder. "I know it's scary. Trust me, the first ones always are, and they usually suck. Now, this is scheduled to last for an hour, but you can always cut it short. Basically, the point is that you're in control of this. You decide which questions you want to answer and when to end it. Got it?"

"Yeah," Cindy said with more confidence in her voice.

"Good. So, ready?"

Cindy inhaled deeply. "Ready."

They then headed towards the door and gave it a few taps. It cracked opened and Anna stuck her head out. "Hey, where have you two been? These journalists and reporters are getting impatient. Some of them are even threatening to get onto the stage," she claimed. She glanced at their faces. "Are you two ready?"

"Yeah. Let's get this over with," Peter affirmed.

"Alright then," Anna said as she propped the door open and turned her back to them. She then stood up next to a podium. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'm proud to introduce you...Mr. Peter Parker and Mrs. Cindy Moon."

As Peter and Cindy walked out of the door and faced the crowd of journalists, reporters, and cameramen, the entire room surged. People shouted at the two, calling their names to get their attention. Cindy didn't respond to them and just kept her gazes elsewhere. Peter was doing the same as well, but he was looking at the crowd instead.

"Alright, alright, everyone calm down," Anna said as she was trying to calm the audience down. "Remember the procedure all of you went through. If any of you have any questions, just raise your hand. Remember, this is a conference." As Anna was done saying that, a bunch of hands popped into the sky immediately. Anna then pointed at a man in corner.

"Mr. Parker, is it true that you and your secretary are engaged?" the man in the corner asked.

"Yes," Peter answered.

That earned a lot of gasps from the audience, as they now know that the rumors are true. The reporters' and journalists' excitement went up even further.

One person asked, "When did you propose to her?"

"About a few weeks ago in Central Park at night."

Another person asked, "What was your first date?"

"It was an ice cream date."

Then it was Cindy's turn to get some questions. One person asked, "What was your impression of Peter Cindy?"

Cindy looked shy and nervous, but she replied, "He's a good man. He treats me well and makes sure that I stay safe and happy. If anything, he's the main reason why I consider myself to be the happiest woman alive now."

Another person asked, "How did you guys meet?"

There was a long pause as that question brought her back to the day where she first met Peter. She remembered it because that day was when she left the bunker after years of isolation. The crowd didn't notice it, but a single teardrop came out from her eye. After wiping the tear off she replied, "No comment on that."

"But-"

"You heard the lady. She has no comment on that," Peter interrupted. In reluctance, the person gave up on his question and shut his mouth.

Then a new reporter near the front row stood from his chair and asked, "Mr. Parker, how long have you two been dating until now?"

"About a year or so," he replied.

The questions continued, ranging from valid questions about their relationship to the ones where it asked about lies and bullshit. They've also generally pinged back and forth between Peter and Cindy. Eventually, they were on the last question and Peter and Cindy were happy that this ordeal would be over.

However, the last question would probably be one of the biggest ones Peter and Cindy dealt with today.

One reporter asked, "Mrs. Moon, you made it clear that you and Peter love each other. However, could it be possible that this love of yours could be a fake love?"

Peter, Cindy, and Anna were stunned at what the reporter said. "What do you mean?" Cindy asked.

"I'm saying that Peter could be using you for publicity reasons. It could be possible that Mr. Peter Parker here could not even be the man you fell in love with. He might even be a fake. In fact, all the love you two felt for each other could be a façade."

Cindy was in shock at what the reporter just said. It's like he didn't believe in their love for each other. In fact, what the reporter just did wasn't the words of a journalist, but the words of a slanderer. Peter and Anna were the same as well, especially Peter. What the reporter just said gave him flashbacks about J. Jonah Jameson and his constant slander about Spider-Man. At this point, Peter and Anna was almost was about to give the reporter a piece of their minds, but Cindy intervened.

"Listen here," Cindy said in a calm, yet angry tone. "I don't care about what you say or think about me or Peter, but what you just said right now wasn't the words of a journalist. What you just said were slander comments and ideas about us. I don't like that. However, if you want to know the answer to your question, then no. Our love for each other is not fake and we truly love each other. Thank you."

For a short moment, everyone stayed quiet as they were trying to process the information. Then an uproar of commotion happened. Anna then gave the crowd an explanation.

"I'm terribly sorry, but we're out of time today. That is the conclusion of the press conference. Thank you for today," Anna stated.

Peter, Cindy, and Anna exited the stage and headed towards the doors they came out earlier as everyone let out a groan and got out from their seats to either share notes on what just happened today or think of multiple theories on Peter, Cindy, and their engagement.

As the three went past the doors, Peter said, "I'm very proud of you Cindy."

"What for?" Cindy asked.

"For managing to survive your first press conference. Not only that, but you also showed great restraint during that last question and didn't let your emotions get the better of you."

Cindy smiled at what Peter said. "To be honest, I wasn't sure if I was even going to make it. Especially after what the last person said. He made my blood boiling after what he said about us. I couldn't forgive him for that and I had to get him to shut up."

"I know. Me and Peter were nearly about to punch the guy over there," Anna stated. "It's a good thing that you managed to stop us. Otherwise, things would get a bit hairy."

"Yeah. Anyway, you want to get some ice cream later?" Cindy asked.

"Sure," Peter said. "You want vanilla?"

"Always," Cindy said with a smile.

_(The next day, in an unknown location...)_

The next morning, in another location, a woman was getting the newspaper. However, as soon as she saw the headlines, she ran back into her house in shock to tell her husband about what she just saw on the daily newspaper.

"Honey! You got to see this!" the woman yelled.

"What? What is it?" the man asked.

"This!" the woman yelled as she was showing the newspaper to her husband. While the newspaper seems to be normal, the headlines was not. As the husband looked at the newspaper, his eyes bulged out in surprise over what he saw on the headlines. He then grabbed the newspaper to get a better look at what he saw.

On the headlines, it said, "Parker Industries' CEO marries his secretary?! Peter Parker and Cindy Moon engaged!" in big, bold letters. And on the bottom of it was a few pictures of Peter and Cindy at the stage along with an article. The man and women were surprised as they saw the headlines, the pictures, and the article.

"Does...does this mean...?" the woman said in disbelief.

"Yes...I think we found our daughter. She's alive," the man said with tears coming from his eyes.

The man and woman smiled at each other as they now know their daughter is still alive. At that moment, they now have a goal in mind, and it was visiting Parker Industries.

**Like it? If so, please review and comment.**


	23. Family Reunion

**Author's note: This is for Jonathan Matute, who asked for a family reunion between Cindy and her family. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 23: Family Reunion

In the streets of New York, a Korean couple in at least their late forties are seen, walking through the streets along with their son, who seemed to be in his teen years. The man was wearing a button up shirt and jeans while the woman was wearing t-shirt and sweatpants and the son was wearing a t shirt and jeans. As they walked, they were heading towards a certain place to meet a certain someone.

"Mom why are we going to Parker Industries?" the boy asked. "Don't tell me you and dad are thinking of applying for a job over there."

The man chucked at what his son just said, "Nope, we're here to see a certain someone who happens to work there."

"And who's that?"

The woman smiled. "You'll know when we get inside."

"Alright then," the boy said.

As the family of three finally arrived at Parker Industries, they entered the lobby and the man told his son to find a place to wait. They then asked the receptionist about their daughter and if can they see her, but with no success.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to see Mr. Parker and Mrs. Moon without an appointment."

"I see. Can we make one right now?"

"Unless the appointment is about work-related business, then yes. Otherwise, if you're here to see Mr. Peter Parker about anything other than work related business, then no. Sorry."

"Oh," the man said gloomily. "Well thanks."

"Well?" the woman asked.

"It appears we can't see our daughter at the moment."

"I see," the woman said sadly. "We came all the way here to see our daughter, who we gave to Ezekiel for her own protection. And as soon as the chance was in our grasp, we can't. Guess we can't see Cindy now."

The man then placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll figure out a way."

Just then, Anna was walking by and overheard what they said. She was surprised that they know who Cindy was, her connection with Ezekiel, and the bunker. Especially since the ones that fully know her were herself and Peter. That's when it clicked inside of her, they were Cindy's family, and they were trying to find their daughter.

"Excuse me, but did you say you were trying to find your daughter, right?"

"Y-Yes," the woman said in surprise.

"And that daughter happened to Cindy Moon, who spent years in a bunker correct?"

"Yeah! Wait, how did you know?" the woman asked in surprise.

"Simple, Cindy told me and Peter."

The couple were in wonder as the woman in front of them knew about what happened to Cindy years ago.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" the man asked.

"Me? I'm Anna Maria Marconi, Peter's advisor."

"Anna, I have a request for you. Can you let us speak with our daughter and Peter as well?"

Anna thought about it and had multiple thoughts about her request. While it would be nice to let Cindy and her family reunite, the problem was what Cindy's reaction might be. After all, it's been a long time since Cindy has seen her family, and she may have harbored some ill feelings about that. Eventually, Anna had an idea to solve this.

"Just let me call Peter about this," Anna said.

As Anna reached for her smartphone in her pocket, she then called Peter about her dilemma.

"Anna?" Peter called?

"Hey Peter. Guess what?"

"What?"

"I've just found Cindy's parents."

"Really?! Are you sure they're really Cindy's parents?"

"Trust me. They know about the whole bunker case. I even asked them about Ezekiel, and apparently they know as well," Anna said. Then she took a short glance at them before resuming her call. "Is Cindy with you by any chance?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Do you want to bring her down to get her to see her family?"

Peter then gave a long thought about it and had his answer.

"Sure, but send them up to my office."

"Okay then. Bye," Anna said as he hung up. "Well, guess we're going to see your daughter now."

The man and woman then hugged in happiness as they were able to see their daughter again. "Oh, thank you!"

"Your welcome," Anna said with a smile. "By the way, I haven't gotten to know your names. What are they?"

"Oh, sorry," the woman said. "My name is Nari Moon. This is my husband, Albert Moon, and the kid over there is our son, Albert Moon Jr. Speaking of which, Albert, we're leaving."

"Coming," Albert Jr. said as he came up to his parents. And the family of three and Anna headed to Peter's office.

_(In Peter's office...)_

"Peter, who was that?"

"That was Anna. Apparently, she's bringing some guests over."

"Really? Who?" Cindy asked as she was surprised that Anna was actually bringing someone over to Peter's office. "Don't tell me it's Jessica and her friends again."

Peter laughed at what Cindy said. "Relax, it's not her. Rather it's some people you already know before."

"Really? Who?"

"You'll find out as soon as they arrive."

Just then, Anna came in, along with Cindy's family. As they came into the room, Cindy had a face of shock on her.

"No...it can't be..." Cindy said.

"Yes. We found your family. Or rather they found us," Peter said.

As Cindy looked at her family, she couldn't believe it. Her family, which she didn't see for years after spending years in the bunker, was right in front of her.

After a short silence, Cindy was the first to speak. "Peter, do you mind if I go outside for a moment? I don't think I'm ready for this yet."

"Sure. Do you want me to come with you?"

"Yes. Definitely so."

Peter and Cindy then left the office, leaving Anna and Cindy's family confused.

"Mom, dad, who was that?" Albert Jr asked.

"Your sister," they both said.

"What?!"

_(Meanwhile, outside of Peter's office...)_

"Cindy, are you okay?" Peter asked.

"Honestly Peter, I'm not sure," Cindy said.

"What do you mean?"

"It's like this...I am glad that we found my parents. However...the thing is...part of my mind is telling me that. While one part of my mind is happy that I get to see my parents again, I think that the other part of my mind is telling to forget about them after they gave me to Ezekiel and sent me to that bunker and left me there, forgotten."

Peter was shocked at what Cindy just said. "Cindy..."

"I know it sounds horrible and selfish for me to say Peter. As much as I don't want to admit it, a small part of myself deep down inside of my heart wanted me to forget about my parents and move on with you. No offense, but after what they did to me, I can't help but get mad at them a little bit for forcing this upon me. I'm sorry Peter and I understand if you think low of me now," Cindy said as she was waiting for Peter to get mad or disappointed over what she just said.

However, what happened next surprised Cindy. Peter then gave Cindy a hug of comfort and played with her hair. "It's okay Cindy. I understand," he said soothingly.

"Peter?"

"It's okay if you have these kinds of thoughts. I understand because I used to have those kinds of thoughts too in my life as well. Plus, didn't Ezekiel putting you in the bunker brought us together?"

"Yeah. But-"

Peter then interrupted Cindy. "And another thing, don't you think you're being a bit harsh on your parents? Sure, they may have given you to Ezekiel, but isn't it because they were worried about you? I'm pretty sure no parent would send their child to someone else without a good reason to do so."

As Cindy heard Peter's explanation, she knew he was right. She knew that her parents wouldn't allow Ezekiel to lock her up in a bunker for years. Especially after all her parents did for her before the spider bite. She knew there was a good reason why Cindy hasn't seen her parents for years. In fact, after hearing Peter's explanation, she was starting to have some questions about Ezekiel himself.

"You're right Peter. Guess I was being a bit harsh on them earlier. Thanks for helping me."

"You're welcome," Peter said as he let go of Cindy. "Are you ready now?"

"Yeah."

And the two headed back towards Peter's office. When they opened the door, they saw Cindy's family sitting on one of the couches and Anna sitting on the other. There was silence in the room as Cindy and her family were looking at each other while her family was not only looking at Cindy, but also Peter as well. As Peter and Cindy sat on the couch across of Cindy's family, the silence continued.

Eventually, the silence was broken by Cindy, which she started off the conversation.

"It's been a while...mom, dad, little bro," Cindy said.

"Hey...Cindy," Albert said.

"Yeah, it's been a while...sis."

Another silence came as either side had an awkward moment between the two groups.

"One question before we get started. Why now?" Cindy asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why did it take you this long to find me? Where were you during this whole time?"

"Cindy..."

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME WITH EZEKIEL?! WHY DIDN'T YOU VISIT ME?! DID YOU JUST FORGET ABOUT ME?!"

Albert and Nari looked guilty as they heard her daughter's yelling while Albert jr was shocked as this was his first time hearing of this. Peter then laid a hand on Cindy's shoulder to comfort her as she went into tears.

"S-Sorry, I just got emotional suddenly, and-"

"We're sorry Cindy. We didn't know this would happen to you," Albert interrupted and apologized at the same time.

"What do you mean?" Cindy asked in sniffles.

"When we found about your powers, we didn't know what to do. When Ezekiel told us about your symptoms after the spider bite, at the time we had to trust him since he claimed he has the same powers as yours. He told us to give you to him for your own protection. And plus...we were duped this whole time until after we found out that you were alive."

Cindy was confused at what her parents said. "Duped?"

Albert and Nari then let out a huge breath. "The thing is...Ezekiel told us that you died in the bunker a few months after we gave you to him."

"WHAT?!" Cindy yelled. Peter, Cindy, and Anna couldn't believe this, especially Cindy. After all, she just found out that her isolation was based on because of a lie Ezekiel told to her parents. "So, are you telling me that I was alone for many years was because of a lie?!"

"Y-Yeah."

Cindy was in disbelief as she felt like she was betrayed. If there was any trust between her and Ezekiel, then all of it was destroyed now because of what he just heard. The fact that Ezekiel just lied not only to her, but also her family about her supposed death made her mad because of it. And yet, at the same time she felt relieved. She now knows that her parents didn't ignore her for years. Rather, they were led by one stupid lie.

After a few moments, Cindy took a few breaths to calm herself from the rage and sadness she had earlier.

"So...where do you want me to start?" Cindy asked.

"Well...can you start on what happened to you in the bunker?"

"Well honestly...it was quite rough. After you gave me to Ezekiel, everything changed. Every day, I had to go through harsh training just so I can fight what he called the inheritors."

"The inheritors?" Albert asked?

"Apparently some dimensional vampires. Anyway, every day in the bunker was pretty much became the same thing. Every day, I had to do the same thing repeatedly. It was painful, and it was starting to drive me crazy. And the worst part was that I wasn't able to have any direct contact with the world outside of the bunker. Which means I wasn't able talk to my friends and missed out some important stuff in my life. I hated it," Cindy said bitterly.

"Cindy..." Nari said while tears were coming up from her eyes.

"However, there was one good thing that came out of it," Cindy said as her tone of voice shifted.

"You mean when you met Peter Parker?" Albert Jr. asked.

"Yes," Cindy said with a smile. "One day, Peter found me in the bunker, and brought me out after years of isolation. Afterwards, me, Peter, and Anna were trying to find you guys all over the internet, but no results came up. During that time, Peter was a bigger help to me than Ezekiel ever was. He helped me adjust to the present, taught me many new things and such, and gave me a place to live. He was also my emotional support as well, because he helped me dealing with the regret of not finding you guys and the pressure of the press literally stalking both of us."

Peter blushed at what Cindy just said. "C-Cindy, you're making me blush here."

Cindy laughed. "Anyway, Peter and I started dated months after he took me out of the bunker. Every day, Peter would always find a way to make me smile. Eventually, we got engaged after months of loving each other." Cindy then showed the ring on her finger to her family.

A silence occurred as Cindy's family was looking at the ring on her finger, examining it. Eventually Albert Jr. broke the silence.

"You're engaged?!" Albert Jr. exclaimed.

"Yeah. It was all over the news. You didn't know?"

Albert Jr. was in shock at what he could consider the most shocking moment in his entire life. Not only he found his supposed dead sister, but also found out that she's engaged to one of the most successful CEOs in the world. That's when it clicked him, the visit here was for this.

"Well then...congratulations sis."

Cindy then let out a small laugh. "Thanks, little bro."

"Hey, I'm not little anymore!" Albert Jr. yelled.

Peter and Anna laughed as the siblings started bickering at each other while Albert and Nari looked at them as they were reminiscing the past before Cindy had the spider bite. The married couple looked at them filled with relief as Cindy continues to bicker with her little brother normally even after all those years. Eventually, the bickering stopped, and Albert continued the conversation.

"Hey, Cindy. I have one more question to ask you." Albert said.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Do you still hate us after what we did to you in the past?"

After a moment of silence, Cindy said, "No. Not at all."

"W-What?" Nari said in surprise.

"I'll admit, I was a little peeved that both of you forced all of this upon me," Cindy stated. "And while I wasn't okay with the changes at first, in the end, I met people that care about me, made new friends, and found someone to love and live for."

Peter smiled at this.

"Oh Cindy," Albert said with a smile. "I'm so happy for you. At least you found something to be happy about, despite missing a huge chunk of your life."

"Thank you, Mr. Moon," Peter said.

"You don't have to use formalities with me Mr. Parker," Albert said while leaning over to give him a handshake. "You're engaged to my daughter, so you're a part of the family...in the future that is."

"Uh...okay."

"Jeez dad, that was fast!" Cindy exclaimed. She then looked over to Nari. "What about you...mom?"

"Well...while I am a bit surprised about the details of your life in the bunker, I am happy with the fact that in the end that you found happiness with a man you truly love," Nari said with a smile on her face.

"Mom..."

"Ms. Moon..."

Nari then looked at Peter. "Mr. Parker, I hope that you treat my daughter with the most delicate care and give her the love she needs. If you don't, then you're a dead man walking. Got it?" she said in a threating tone while holding her smile.

"Y-Yes Ms. Moon," Peter said with a sweat drop. "Wow, her scariness is probably on par with Aunt May's," Peter thought.

"Mom! Don't scare him!" Cindy said jokingly. "How about you little bro?"

"Well...I'm not sure what's going on right now...but if sis is happy, then I'm happy I guess."

Cindy smiled at what his brother said. As Cindy looked at the sight in front of her, she felt like she was going to cry of happiness. Her whole family, which she hadn't seen in years, was right in front of her. What's more is that her family didn't forget about her and placed her in a bunker for no reason. Rather they were told a big lie and placed her there for her own protection. Either way, she's happy that her questions were answered, and her family was here.

"Anyway," Anna said as she was getting out of the couch. "It's getting late. Shall we continue this at Peter's apartment?"

"That sounds good, but we'll pass," Albert said.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"I see. Guess we'll part ways then."

"Guess so," Nari said as she pulled Cindy into a hug, along with Albert and Albert Jr. "We'll miss you Cindy."

"Yeah. I'll miss you all as well," Cindy replied. "Keep in touch with me okay?"

"Yeah. You too."

And then Peter, Cindy, Anna, and Cindy's family left the office to go down to the lobby and went their separate ways.

**Like it? If so, please review and comment.**


	24. A Thanksgiving Special

Chapter 24: A Thanksgiving Special

Cindy Moon was excited to spend her first Thanksgiving with her family after many years of isolation. Not only that, but her fiancé and his aunt would be there as well. Right now, Cindy was at Aunt May's house setting up the dining room table with Aunt May while Peter was out picking up Cindy' family.

"Cindy dear, can you help me move the turkey to the dining room table?"

"Sure thing May!" Cindy then grabbed the turkey from the counter and placed it on the table. "Any else?"

"Nope, that's just it sweetie!" May yelled as she was getting the pumpkin pie from the oven. As May got the pie from the oven, she then placed it on the table, completing the whole dinner set. Cindy and May looked at the sight in front of them, and it was marvelous. On the dining room table was a delicious dinner-roasted turkey with stuffing, mashed potatoes and gravy, a pot of rice, buttered corn, salad, dinner rolls, and a pumpkin pie. It was a sight to behold, and anyone would drool over the food displayed.

And that was only part of the whole thanksgiving dinner between the Parkers and the Moons. Cindy's family was also bringing some of their food over as well, and Aunt May was excited to try some of their cooking.

Right now, Cindy grabbed her smartphone from her pocket and decided to give Peter a call.

"Hey Peter?"

"What is it Cindy?"

"You okay over there?"

"Yeah. We're stuck in traffic now, so we may be a little late."

"I see. Well me and Aunt May are done with the preparations on our end. So, all we need to do is to wait for you to arrive with my family."

"Got it. I'll be there in a moment. Love you."

"Love you," Cindy said with a smile. She then ended the call.

"Who was that?" May asked.

"Peter. Apparently, he's stuck in traffic, so he'll be running late."

"I see. Guess we'll have to wait then."

"Yeah," Cindy said as she plopped onto the couch. May decided to do the same as well and sat next to Cindy. "Excited?" Cindy asked.

"Yes dear. I've wanted to try some of your family's cooking," May said with a smile.

"No kidding. It's been a long time since I had my parents' cooking."

"Really? What's your favorite?"

"Galbijjim."

"What's that?"

"Braised short ribs."

"Sounds delicious. Can't wait to try some of that."

"I know right?"

Cindy and May then started talking about the other foods Cindy and her family would eat on their thanksgiving. May was fascinated about her family's dishes and was now even more excited to try some of them. Eventually, May wanted to learn about Cindy's culture as well too, and she was fascinated by it as well.

"You want to know something Cindy?" May asked as she changed the topic.

"What May?"

"I've always thought that Peter would never be able to settle down with someone."

"What do you mean by that?" Cindy asked.

"Well...Peter has quite a long history even before you two met. He went through a lot of ups and downs his entire life. You ever heard of Gwen Stacy?"

"Yeah. She was Peter's first love."

"Yes. When she died on that day, Peter was broken physically and mentally. After that, he was going through a deep depression, and it broke my heart to see that. Over time, he was able to get better, although the pain still lingers in his heart. I was worried that he wasn't able to find someone and settle down from the chaos in his life, even now."

"May..."

"You know...I was a little bit skeptical when I first met you. I was worried if you were a gold digger who wanted Peter just for his money. However, I was wrong. You truly do care about him. You helped him deal with his struggles and trauma and made him truly smile again. Heck, from what I heard from Anna, you also helped him develop Parker Industries into what it is now.

Cindy felt like she was going to cry after hearing what May just said. "Thank you May."

May smiled. "No problem. And you can call me Aunt May if you want."

Cindy blushed at the thought of calling her that. "B-But Peter and I are not married yet," Cindy stammered.

"I know," May said. "It's just to prepare you for the future."

At that moment, Cindy and May heard a knock on the door, signaling Peter's arrival along with Cindy's family. Cindy then opened the door, revealing Cindy's family along with Peter. Each member was carrying an item of food inside a class container. May then came to the front door, greeting the family.

"Mr. and Ms. Moon! How nice to meet you two!" May exclaimed.

"It's nice to meet you too Ms. Parker," Nari greeted.

"Yeah. We always wanted to see the person who raised our daughter's fiancé," Albert said as he, his wife, and his son walked into the house along with Peter. Cindy came up to Peter to give him a giant hug.

"Hey Peter. Glad you can make it," Cindy said with a smile.

"Yeah. Miss me?"

"Definitely." Cindy then gave Peter a kiss on the lips, which Peter returned gladly. For a brief moment, they were in their own little world, nothing distracting the two in their kiss. Little did they know that they were being watched.

"You know, dinner can't start without you two," May teased.

"Will you two stop sucking face? You're making me feel sick here," Albert Jr. said as he along with May was watching the whole spectacle with a face of disgust while closing his eyes to block the image he just saw.

"S-Sorry," Peter and Cindy said in union as they let go of each other.

Albert Jr. let out a sigh. "Honestly sis, even if you're Peter's fiancé, please keep the kissing away from my face. It's making me feel awkward about walking in on you two."

"Got it."

"Good. Now you two come over here. Dinner's ready," May said.

Peter and Cindy then headed towards the dining room, where they were greeted with a gorgeous display of food on the table. On the table was a mix of American and Korean foods and deserts followed by the plates, glasses, and utensils being sorted in an orderly fashion. The Korean foods that were on the table were galbijjim (braised short ribs), japchae (stir fried starch noodles with beef and vegetables), gogi wanjajeon (pan fried meatballs in egg batter), kkaennip jeon (stuffed perilla jeon), and songpyeon (half-moon shaped rice cake). It was a spectacle to look and feast upon, especially for Cindy since most of these dishes are her favorites. Peter and Cindy then sat on the chairs in the room along with May and Cindy's family.

"Now then," May said. "Shall we say grace before we eat?"

As everyone in the room said their graces, they then started to feast on the food in front of them.

"So, Cindy, have you decided on the wedding date yet?" Albert asked.

"Oh. Me and Peter decided to have it in the summer. Around...I'd say June 23," Cindy replied as she took a short rib and ate it quickly.

"That sounds perfect for a wedding," Nari said.

"Yeah," Peter said as he took a rib and bit into it. "This is good."

Nari smiled. "I'm glad that you like it."

The dinner itself was quite eventful as everyone was having a piece of both American and Korean Thanksgiving food. During all of this, May, Nari, and Albert were having a conversation about each other along with Peter and Cindy and their wedding while Albert Jr. was asking Peter a lot of questions about his life. Cindy was looking at everyone with a smile on her face as everyone was getting along with each other. Eventually, the main dishes were finished, and they were on the desert.

"You know, I never thought rice would be made as a desert!" May said as she ate a rice cake. "You got to give me the recipe to this."

Nari smiled. "Maybe next time when we do this."

"Deal."

As everyone was eating the deserts, Peter and Cindy left the table early to have some "alone time" with each other on the couch. As they were cuddling, they were looking at the night sky as they didn't say a single word in that moment. Then Cindy suddenly decides to say something.

"You know, after all this time, I never get to properly thank you," she said.

"What do you mean by that?" Peter asked.

"All those times before we even started dating, and even after we got engaged, that you dealt with my problems and issues with adjusting with the present. When you took the time to help me find my parents while teaching me the many new advancements in technology. You've done so much for me, and when May said grace before we ate, I realized...I've taken you for granted, and never thanked you for all you did for me. So, thank you Peter. Thank you for everything."

Cindy's eyes started to glisten with tears, and Peter couldn't help but smile in adoration of her fiancé who seemed to think she didn't deserve him when in reality, it was the opposite.

"Cindy...I guess I never get to properly thank you as well. Throughout my life, it tends to screw me over in many ways. When I first met you, you taught me that there's more to life than just sadness and broke through my depression and gave me happiness. You also supported me too when Parker Industries was still a growing company. Not only that, but you helped me break out of my walls of insecurity while respecting my privacy at the same time. So, thank you Cindy for everything you've done for me."

Cindy smiled. "I love you Peter," she whispered as she gently pushed him onto the couch in a lying position and placed her lips on his.

"I love you too Cindy," he replied between the kiss.

As Peter and Cindy were having their make out session on the couch, May and Cindy's family were watching the whole spectacle.

"They seem nice together, don't they?" May asked.

"Yes," Albert and Nari said.

"Great. Now I can't get rid of the image of my sister and her fiancé kissing out of my head again," Albert Jr. moaned.

**Like it? If so, please review and comment. **


	25. Night Out

**Author's note: Sorry if I was a little late on this chapter. I swear, juggling fanfiction writing, gunpla building, and maintaining my online video game characters all at once in one day every day is crazy for me. And there's the addition of jet lag and procrastination.**

**Anyways, for the people who are waiting for the wedding chapter, that's coming up next.**

Chapter 25: Night Out

"Wow Jessica, this place looks wild!" Cindy said as she trailed behind the gaggle of women trooping into the club. It was a three-story joint that promised music and entertainment for ages 21 to 99. Cindy briefly wondered if a 99-year-old person came to the club, but quickly dismissed it as she thought that it was impossible.

"It had better to be great if they charge twenty dollars per person!" Carol muttered to Jessica, who laughed in agreement.

"But hey, it's worth it!" Jessica quickly responded. "After all, my little junior is getting married next week!"

Janet stayed behind walking with Cindy, both taking in the laser sights and pulsing music in awe. "But still, I wish Anna was here with me," Cindy whispered to Janet.

"What" Jennifer had overheard Cindy's comment and turned on her in an excess of energy. "Come on girl, this is your bachelorette party! Right now, tonight is about letting your wild side loose!"

"But I'm not even sure if I have a wild side..." Cindy meekly said.

"Then we'll give you one!" Jessica exclaimed. "You can't be a homebody forever Cindy! Now come one and let's go!"

Cindy sighed as she thought back on what happened. Earlier, she got an invite from her friends to have a bachelorette party, which included Carol, Jenifer, Janet, Susan, and Jessica herself. She also asked if Anna wants to join, but Anna declined. As for how Cindy became friends with Carol, Jenifer, and Janet, it all started when Peter and Cindy took a small trip to Avengers Tower. The moment Jessica caught sight of Cindy, she immediately hugged her and showed her to her friends. Eventually, they became friends after a few chats and drinks. As Cindy was thinking about the past, the group of girls arrived at the establishment.

"Well, here we are!" Jessica said.

Then the group went into the bar and went to the table that they reserved earlier. Jessica took charge and started calling out the drink and food orders to the bewildered bartender in rapid-fire succession. As the bartender got their orders and went to the counter to prepare them, Carol asked Cindy a question.

"So, Cindy, you excited for the big day?"

"Honestly, I'm excited and scared at the same time."

Janet let out a chuckle. "Don't worry, every woman is like that before the day of her wedding. Trust me. I went through that before."

"You were married once?"

"Yeah," Janet quickly said as she wanted to change the subject. "So, how's life with Peter?"

"Huh? Oh, it's well...quite amazing."

"Really? How so?" Jennifer teasingly asked.

"Well...if there's one thing I have to say about Peter...he's amazing in anything and everything," Cindy said with a blush. "He treats me well, knows what I like, gives me respect and accepts who I am instead of forcing me to change, helps me adjusting with my life after living in isolation for many years, and taught me many new things." Cindy then stopped to take a few breaths. "When he proposed to me, it was then that I considered myself the luckiest and happiest woman alive," Cindy said proudly.

As everyone heard what Cindy said, they smiled in joy. Then the food and drinks arrived, and everyone started to grab a glass to hold a toast.

"Well ladies, let's raise our glasses to celebrate Cindy's last night of being single!" Jessica said as she raised her glass up in the center of the small table.

"But Jessica, I'm not getting married until next week," Cindy corrected.

"I know that, just go with the moment here!" Jessica commanded. The others gave her looks of reproach. "Sorry, just got carried away here," she said in a more deferential tone.

Cindy nodded and lifted her glass, the others following suit.

"So," Susan started the toast, "To Cindy and Peter...CHEERS!"

Everyone lifted their glasses to give the toast and knocked each other glasses. Then the girls drank their drinks and started to chat about their personal lives while eating the food at the same time. Everyone got a laugh here and there and as the girls were revealing some embarrassing moments from their lives. It seemed everyone was having a great time.

"So basically, it took my fiancé and most of the Avengers to catch your kid?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah," Jessica replied with a laugh. "And the attempts were hilarious. Everyone was literally trying to catch him, but he would somehow get out every time. And you won't believe how all of that started."

"How?"

"Simple. My kid was crawling on the ceiling. That's when the panic started."

Carol laughed remembering the scene. "Oh boy, it was quite embarrassing that a baby was able to outwit some of us."

"Speaking of which," Susan interrupted, "Is it true that Peter found your family?"

"Yeah. Or to be more precise, they found us," Cindy replied.

"I suppose this happened after the press revealed your engagement to Peter correct?"

"Yes, and I suppose everyone here already knows about that right?"

"No kidding," Jennifer said. "When Jessica found out about your engagement on the news, she went wild in happiness on that day and started running and dancing around the tower for the whole day. It lasted for quite a while."

"Yeah. It was quite big at the time, so I couldn't help it," Jessica said embarrassingly. "I even yelled out my cheers so loud that the floors above and below me heard it."

"And that's how we knew," Janet said. "Thanks to Jessica's shouting." She then paused for a moment to catch some breaths. "Anyway, how did your meeting with your parents go?"

"Oh that? Well...it was relieving and answered a lot of questions."

"What do you mean?"

"Apparently the reason why I was stuck in isolation was all because of a stupid lie. Ezekiel lied to my parents that I died in the bunker, so they didn't know that I was still alive. That's why they couldn't visit me; not because they forgot me but rather, they were told a lie."

Everyone was in shock at what they just heard. They couldn't believe that Cindy had to go through all of that just because of a lie she didn't know about. All of them felt anger over how Ezekiel completely took a chunk of Cindy's life out, especially Jessica. As Cindy noticed the angry faces on the girls, she then tried to cheer things up.

"L-Luckily, things ended on a good note, in which my parents were glad that I was alive, and the lie was a lie. Eventually, I showed my parents the whole details of the engagement and the ring and they were happy with it." As Cindy said that, the girls calmed down a little bit and stopped putting up their angry faces.

"Well, at least things worked out for you and your family," Susan said.

"Yeah."

Then Jennifer decides to change the subject by asking a question. "Hey Cindy?"

"Yeah?"

"How good is Peter under the bed sheets?"

Cindy was blushing madly as she heard her question. "W-W-WHAT?!"

"You heard me," Jennifer said with a smirk. "How good is Peter under the bed sheets?" This question got all the girls excited, looked at her with big eyes of curiosity, and started asking questions. Cindy couldn't take any more of the pressure of the girls' stares and cracked.

"Alright. Peter is well...quite amazing under the bed sheets," Cindy said reluctantly.

"Really! How so?"

"Well...anywhere he touches feels like a touch of heaven itself. It will make your senses go haywire immediately. I swear, every time when me and Peter have sex, he practically knows which spots to make me moan in ecstasy. Not only that, but any time whenever he uses his mouth, he kisses and sucks on you in the right places to make you go crazy. And whenever we get to the main event, he would go hard and fast every time, and it gives me a lot of pleasure. In fact, the last time we had sex, Peter gave me so much pleasure that my eyes rolled to the back of my head of how intense it was."

The girls were shocked at what Cindy said, but this time they were amazed at how Peter was good under the bed.

"Well then...you clearly hit the jackpot there, girl," Janet teased.

"Yeah. I mean, you're the fiancé to one of the world's successful CEOs', who has both the brains and the body, and isn't an asshole," Carol said.

"Anyways, congratulations on your marriage Cindy. Hope you and Peter have happy lives till the bitter end," Susan said.

"Thanks," Cindy said with a smile.

"Hope you sexed Peter up during the honeymoon dear," Jessica said. "To the point where you two break a bed frame or two."

Cindy madly blushed at what Jessica said. "SUSAN!" she yelled, now knowing that she already spilled the beans on the broken bed frame accident.

"Sorry!" Susan said while not being sorry at the same time. Then the girls continued the party as they ate, drank, and started dancing in the establishment. As they were dancing, Cindy was wondering something in her mind.

"I wonder how's Peter doing?" she thought as she was dancing.

_(Meanwhile...)_

"NO WAY! THAT HAPPENED?!" Johnny yelled.

"Shhh! Keep it down!" Peter exclaimed.

"Sorry," Johnny said as he, Peter, and Miles were lounging in another bar. "So...how did it happen?"

Peter let out a long sigh. "So basically, me and Cindy broke one of our bed frames during one of our love making sessions and that's it.

Johnny and Miles were shocked as how one of Peter and Cindy's love making sessions can actually break a bed frame. "Wow. Were you two addicted to sex that much?" Miles asked.

"No! It's just that the bed frame can't hold our weight and movement together," Peter replied. "And the result was the adamantium bed frame you saw earlier."

"Wait...adamantium bed frame?" Miles asked.

"Yeah."

Miles took a moment to let that sink in. Out of all the uses for adamantium, this one was the weirdest one he ever heard of so far. "Can you even make a bed frame out of adamantium?" he asked.

"Yes. It just takes a while. You want to see the image of it?"

"Yeah!" Johnny and Miles said as they wanted to see what an adamantium bed frame looks like. As Peter showed them the image on his smartphone, Miles and Johnny were in shock at how it looked. The image showed a simple queen-sized bed frame made from adamantium. The construction itself looked amazing, like the pictures of furniture shown in commercials. It shined through the light in the room.

"Wow. Guess I've seen everything," Johnny said.

"No kidding," Miles replied.

"Yeah. Anyway, you guys done looking at it?" Peter asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Miles said.

As Peter put his smartphone away into his pocket, he, along with Miles and Johnny were enjoying their drinks they ordered earlier. As they started chatting again, Miles asked Peter a question.

"So, Peter, can't wait for the big wedding?"

"Honestly, I'm really nervous right now."

"How come?"

"Because I know something bad is going to happen. I can feel it."

Johnny sighed. "Is it because of your infamous "Parker Luck"?"

"Yes. And I have a bad feeling that something's bad going to happen next week. Like what if Doc Ock or Norman Osborn or even any of my rogues decide to crash the wedding? Or HYDRA agents decide to do the same? Or what if some world crisis happens again? Or what if-"

"Peter, calm down. Nothing bad is going to happen," Miles interrupted.

"Tell that to my luck. It will always find a way to ruin it."

"Relax, nothing bad is going to happen at your wedding. Why? Simple, there will be a lot of people on guard during the whole thing, so even if what you said happens, those people will have a hard time ruining it."

"You sure?"

"Trust me, this is going to be one wedding hard to crash."

Peter gave a long thought about what Miles said and replied, "Okay."

"Great. Now that we got the worrying done, let's have a toast," Johnny said.

"Yeah."

As Peter, Johnny, and Miles raised their glasses, Johnny said, "Let's raise our glasses to Peter's last night of being single!" Then the three knocked their glasses and drank. After they were finished, they then started having conversations into the night.

"So, Peter, what is like living with Cindy?"

"It's amazing. She's practically the nicest girl I've ever known. Not only that, but she understands me and stays with me. She doesn't force me to change, rather she accepts who I am and respects my personal boundaries. Not only that, but she also likes the things that I like as well."

"Sounds like you two are a best match," Miles complimented.

"Yeah," Peter said with a smile.

"Hope you two have a good wedding next week," Johnny said.

"I hope so."

And then the group of friends continued their conversation into the long night.

**Like it? If so, please review and comment.**


	26. Together till the End

**Author's note: Here's the long-awaited marriage chapter! Sorry if it took this long, I apologize. Anyways, college classes start next week, so there will be some slow updates starting from there.**

**Warning: Just like chapter 13, l****ong chapter, smut, and some OOC moments.**

Chapter 26: Together till the End

Tonight, was the night before Peter and Cindy's wedding and Cindy is looking out by the window inside of the living room of her parents' house. It was a beautiful June evening, the stars were shining, and the full moon lit up brightly. Cindy was staying at her parents' house because it was considered bad luck for the bride and groom to be under the same roof on the night before their wedding and Peter, being nervous as he is, didn't want to take any chances. Right now, Cindy would probably be in bed so she can be ready for her much anticipated wedding day, but that was not the case. Instead, she was scared, and she couldn't figure out why.

"Cindy?"

Cindy heard a voice coming from the hallway. The voice came from her mother. "What are you doing out here?" Nari asked.

"Oh. Nothing mom," Cindy replied. "I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?" she asked as she turned on the lights to the living room and sat next to Cindy. "The big wedding?" Cindy nodded then looked away from her mother. "What's the matter? You've been looking forward to this all week. I thought you'd be excited."

"I am. It's just that..."

"Nervous?"

"Terrified."

"But why?" Nari asked. "What's there to be scared of?"

"I don't know," Cindy answered. "I guess it could be the anticipation. Or..."

"Or what?"

"The possibility of something going wrong," Cindy said. "What if something happens to Peter on his way to the church?" What if-"

"Cindy," Nari interrupted. "Don't get yourself wounded up over something like this. Nothing bad is going to happen to him tomorrow. And if he knows what's good for him, then he'll be at the church."

"Yes. But-"

"No buts," Nari said. "I promise you; everything will go as planned as tomorrow. Now go to sleep. You don't want to have bags under your eyes for the wedding photos, do you?" Cindy let out a chuckle as her mother ushered her into the guest room she was currently staying at.

However, Cindy wasn't the only one have problems sleeping. Peter was also having trouble as he was watching T.V in the night to clear his head of some things. As he was flipping through the channels, May came through the room.

"What are you doing up so late Peter?" May asked.

"I can't get any sleep Aunt May," Peter replied.

"Why? Are you nervous about the wedding?"

"It's not the wedding. It's..."

"It's what?"

"It's just that I don't want to let Cindy down. I want to be a good husband."

"And you will Peter," May assured. "You really have matured over the years since me and Ben took you in, and you will be better than a good husband."

"Thanks Aunt May," Peter said with a smile.

"Now go to bed," May ordered. "If you're not in top form by tomorrow, both me and Cindy will hold it over your head for the rest of your life."

Peter laughed at what May said, shut off the tv, and headed off to bed.

_(The next day...)_

Peter and Cindy were in their dressing rooms getting ready for their wedding ceremony. Over at Peter's dressing room, Peter was getting ready for the ceremony along with Johnny and Miles. Meanwhile at Cindy's dressing room, Jessica and Anna were helping Cindy putting on the final touches of her make up while Jennifer, Carol, Janet, and Susan watched.

"Are you sure everything fits?" Cindy asked as she kept fiddling with the dress.

"It fits," Jessica said as she was done applying the last bit of make up on her. "You look amazing Cindy."

As Cindy stood up from her chair, she turned around and looked at herself in the mirror. As she looked at herself, Cindy was stunned at how beautiful she was. Cindy was wearing a flowing white gown that hung off her shoulders, white satin gloves, and her hair was tied back in a low bun.

"Wow. I do look amazing," Cindy said in awe of herself.

"Amazing? You look absolutely stunning," Jennifer said.

"Yeah. You're definitely going to knock Peter off his feet for sure," Anna said.

"Thanks," Cindy said. "Although I am a little nervous."

"I can't blame you. Today is your big day after all."

"I know. It just feels like both a dream and a nightmare at the same time," Cindy said.

"Relax Cindy. It will pass," Carol kindly said.

"But still..."

"Let me ask you this," Janet interrupted. "Do you love Peter?"

"Of course!"

"And you know he loves you, right?"

"Yes."

"Can you imagine yourself marrying someone else at this moment?"

"No!"

"Then stop being nervous and marry him for god's sake. Be his wife and his partner," Janet said. "Be there for each other in the good and bad times. Especially during the bad times as that's when you'll need each other the most."

Cindy looked at Janet for a moment before giving her a big hug in which she returned.

"Thanks Janet."

"You're welcome Cindy," Janet replied. "Now, shall we get this wedding started?"

_(Meanwhile in Peter's dressing room...)_

"You nervous?" Johnny asked.

"That's an understatement. I'm literally terrified right now," Peter replied as he was adjusting his tuxedo.

"How so?"

"Because I definitely know something bad is going to happen now."

Miles let out a sigh. "Peter, we've already went over this." Then came a knock on the door. "Come in."

The door opened, revealing to be Steve Rogers in formal military clothes.

"Hey Peter."

"Hey Steve."

"Everything all right in there?" Steve asked.

"For the most part, but Peter's convinced that something will go wrong," Johnny said as he leaned back in a chair.

"It's because of my Parker luck!" Peter exclaimed as he was pacing back and forth. "I swear, either Norman or Otto will show up during the ceremony, or HYDRA agents crash the wedding with a bang, or something else will happen!"

Steve placed his hand on Peter's shoulder. "I promise you, I made sure that you and Cindy would enjoy your wedding in peace, and I mean that. I took every precaution and every scenario situation to make sure that nothing goes wrong."

_(In the skies nearby...)_

Norman Osborn was dressed in his Green Goblin attire which he thought was the perfect clothes to crash a wedding in.

"Parker thinks this will be one of the best days in his life, but I'll make sure it will be one of the worst!" Norman said.

As he was approaching his destination with the intent of dropping a bunch of pumpkin bombs onto the wedding chapel, crashing the wedding, and hoping to kill either Cindy or Peter or both of them, he then crashed across something that caused his glider to immediately correct itself to stop falling.

"What?! There shouldn't be any buildings around here! Just what did I..." he paused at what he saw standing before him.

"Do you wish to fight me or run away like the coward you are?" Thor said as Doctor Strange floated beside him, leaving Norman shocked at the sight in front of him.

_(In the alleyways near the church...)_

Superior Octopus lurked in the shadows as he made his way to the chapel.

"I'll show Parker that his company rightfully belongs to me! And I'll start by kidnapping his bride and using her as a bargaining chip to get my company back!" Otto yelled.

As he got closer to the wedding chapel, he suddenly dodged an arrow that was aimed for him.

"Sorry, but I'm pretty sure that you're not on the guest list," Hawkeye said as he readied himself in a shooting position along with the Falcon who just landed.

Otto chuckled. "You think you two can beat me and my superior intellect with your arrows and wings?"

"Actually yes, but just in case if we were wrong, we brought in a friend that defies your superior intellect," Hawkeye said with a smirk.

It was then that Otto heard a growling sound from behind him, and that sound came from the Hulk, who seemed angry as ever.

_(Inside the chapel...)_

"Director Hill, nothing seems to be abnormal right now."

"Good. Anything else going on right now agent?"

"We have two problems outside, but they're being dealt with."

"Good. And the field agents inside the chapel?"

"In the kitchen disguised as the staff ma'am. We have a weapon nearby and ready at all times."

"Good."

_(Back to Peter's dressing room...)_

"See? Thor and Doctor Strange are patrolling the sky, Hawkeye, the Falcon, and the Hulk are on the streets, and if anyone tries to crash the wedding, we have a small army of SHIELD agents nearby," Steve said.

Peter gasped at what Steve said. _"_Wow. You were right. You actually did think of every scenario and situation."

"I know. Anyway, today is a big day for you and Cindy, so you might want to hurry. After all, you don't want to keep your bride hanging."

"Got it." And then Peter, Johnny, Miles, and Steve left Peter's dressing room.

_(A few minutes later...)_

Peter was standing up front with Johnny at his side as his best man. It was the beginning of the ceremony and all the guests have filled into the church. Aunt May and Cindy's family came to celebrate the occasion and several of their friends and associates were able to come for the ceremony. Among the guests were some of the main members of the Avengers, which included Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Carol Danvers, Janet Van Dyne, Jennifer Walters, Jessica Drew. the Fantastic Four, and many more. Soon enough, the organ player began playing a soft melody and Cindy was about to make her entrance. Once Peter got a look at Cindy in the back of the chapel, he couldn't recall seeing anything that beautiful before.

"Is that really Cindy?" he thought as Albert escorted her daughter down the aisle along with her maid of honor, Jessica Drew close behind. However, Peter wasn't the only one thinking that as all the wedding guests sat in awe at the young lady in the white gown. As the guests whispered to each other how beautiful Cindy looked, Cindy kept her attention to the man that was waiting for her at the altar. Through her vale, she saw Peter in his tuxedo and just as her beauty blew Peter away, Cindy couldn't believe that Peter could look so handsome. "Is that really Peter?" she thought.

Finally, Albert and Cindy made it to the front of the chapel and the priest began his speech. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness the union of this man and this woman in the bond of holy matrimony. Who here gives this woman away?"

"I do," Albert said. He then pulled back Cindy's vale and gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek before placing her hand into Peter's.

As Cindy took her place besides Peter, May was watching the whole things and drifted into thought. "Oh Ben, I wish you were here to see this," she thought as she was crying a bit. As she was crying, memories began to flow through her mind, ranging from the first time she and Ben met Peter to the birthdays they celebrated together to Peter's graduation to now. However, she was not the only one crying as Cindy's family were crying too. They started to go down memory lane as they were crying as well, ranging from the birthdays the celebrated together to when Cindy won her first hockey match to their separation to their reunion to now.

As the ceremony went on, it got to the point where the priest said a few words and Peter and Cindy were about to exchange their vows.

"Cindy," Peter said as he was about to begin his vows. "We were just strangers when we first met. However, as time passed, we eventually grew to have a relationship between each other, from partners to friends to lovers to what we are right now. You've always been there by my side, helping and taking care of me. I give you this ring not as just a symbol of our marriage, but as our start to a new journey." Peter exhaled as he was nearly out of breath and slid the ring on Cindy's finger.

"Peter, you have been the greatest person I ever remember being with. You've always helped me deal with my problems and supported me through my troubles throughout our relationship. When you proposed to me, I was at my happiest. You are the light to my darkness, and I thank you for that. I give you this ring to represent our hardships to get here." Cindy said as she was more confident in her vows, sliding the ring onto Peter's finger.

Then the priest said, "Peter Parker, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honor her, protect her, and provide for her; to hold from this day forth, in sickness and health, in prosperity and adversity; and forsaking all others, keep yourself only onto her as long as both of you live?"

"I do," Peter said.

"Cindy Moon, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor him, protect him, and provide for him; to have and to hold from this day forth, in sickness and health, in prosperity and adversity; and forsaking all others, keep yourself only onto him as long as both of you live?"

"I do," Cindy said.

"If they any objections to why these two should not be wed, you may speak now or forever hold your peace." There were no objections. "Then by the powers vested in me, I may now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Without any hesitation, Cindy leapt into Peter's arms and they kissed as the crowd went wild with claps and cheers. May and Cindy's family were bawling in tears as they saw their kids getting married together. The Avengers and Fantastic Four clapped and cheered at the couple. Peter and Cindy then started walking back down the aisle. Outside of the church, Peter and Cindy were congratulated by all their friends and family. Then they took a giant photo of everyone in the wedding, and it looked glorious. Afterwards, everyone went to Avengers Tower for the reception party.

At the reception party, everyone enjoyed the food and drinks and it was a blast. Everyone had a slice of the wedding cake, although Peter and Cindy continued to have seconds of it. During the whole thing, Peter, Cindy, May, and Cindy's family were the main center of attention as they were bombarded with questions from both the Avengers and the Fantastic Four. Afterwards came the gift giving where Peter and Cindy received gifts from both the Avengers and the Fantastic Four, and the gifts they received were quite amazing. For example, Tony gave Peter and Cindy a lot of money, a new car along with the keys, and diamonds, while Jessica gave them new furniture in case if their old ones broke. However, the biggest gift they ever got was a set of adamantium kitchenware set from Susan and Richard. Peter and Cindy were surprised at the set but thanked him for it. Afterwards, Peter and Cindy left Avengers Tower to head for their honeymoon.

_(A few hours later...)_

It was nighttime and the newlyweds had just arrived at the high-class hotel suite Peter rented earlier just for today. The wedding reception was a huge success and left the bride and groom exhausted, but they still had some energy for what was about to come.

Once Peter unlocked the door to his and Cindy's honeymoon suite, he swooped his bride off her feet and carried her inside bridal style. He set Cindy down to put the do not disturb sign on the doorknob. After closing the door, Peter picked Cindy up again and carried her into the bedroom.

"Well, here we are," Peter said as he was putting Cindy down.

"Yeah," Cindy replied. "Do you mind unzipping me?" she asked as she turned her back to her husband.

"Sure." Peter then unzipped the back of Cindy's gown. Cindy then let the gown fall, revealing that she was wearing nothing underneath but a pair of white panties. Once Cindy stepped out of the mound that was her wedding gown, Peter picked up the dress and hanged it over nearby a chair. Peter then turned around to see his nearly naked wife in all her glory. His mouth dropped as he looked at her glorious body. Her pure olive colored skin shinned brightly in the light, her silky-smooth thighs, her perfect round curves, and her mouth-watering looking bare feet.

"Like what you see?" Cindy teasingly asked. Peter nodded. "Well...come and get it."

In an instant, Peter took off his clothes and reached out for her. His fingers gripped into her hips as he brought her crashing into his body. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his lips massaged hers. His tongue ran across the seam of her mouth, begging for entry as his hands moved to palm her behind. She pushed her hips into his body, causing him to moan deep in his chest. Their tongues dueled each other, fighting for dominance as their hands explored each other's bodies. Peter held her face in his hands, pulling away from her to look at her.

"My turn to do some teasing," Peter teasingly said after a short silence.

Peter then slipped a finger under her panties, making her moan. He then released her wrists, allowing her to place her hands on his shoulders. He unclipped her panties, threw it to the other side of the room, lifted her up, carried her to the bed, and gently laid her down over there. He then joined her too and they began kissing again.

"Oh Peter...I've been waiting for this," Cindy moaned in the kiss.

"Me too Cindy," Peter moaned back.

As Peter and Cindy were in their make out session, Peter released her lips from his lips and went on to her collarbone, making her squeal quietly. As Peter nibbled on Cindy's collarbone, he then got tired of it and went on to her breasts, which he noticed that they grew quite bigger than before as he gently fondled them.

"Cindy, I know this is rude for me to ask, but did your breasts get bigger?"

Cindy nodded with a blush. "Yes...thanks to you. I heard from the internet that if a girl lets a boy touch her breasts, they'll get bigger."

Peter looked at her and said, "You honestly believe in that stuff?"

Cindy pouted a little and replied, "Of course. They weren't as big as this before you touched them, right?"

He shook his head and said, "I think they grew naturally on their own. They didn't need to be touched by me in order to grow Cindy. You're naturally beautiful."

Cindy was stunned as she did not expect Peter to say those words. In the mist of this, Peter removed one of his hands from her breasts and began to suck on her nipple.

"AHHH! PETER!" Cindy screamed as Peter sucked on the soft rosy bud. As Peter was sucking on her nipple, he was using the other hand to massage her free breast, increasing the pleasure. Sometimes Peter would gently bite her nipple with his teeth, gently raking the most sensitive area of her breast. Cindy moaned in pleasure as Peter kept sucking on her nipple until it completely hardened and was erect. He then switched to the other breast and resumed the same pattern on it.

As Peter was done tormenting her breasts, he then went for her thighs, which he noticed that her pussy was getting wet from the pleasure she was experiencing earlier. It was beginning to leak some of her juices, and Peter was amazed at how wet she was earlier. He tastes a little bit of the juices first and it was sweet. Wanting more, Peter slowly dragged his tongue onto the soft folds, licking the juices that were dripping out of her. Cindy gasped in ecstasy at the sensation but kept herself steady and held Peter's head in place as he was licking and sucking on her pussy.

"Oh Peter...You don't know...how long I've been...waiting for your touch..." Cindy moaned.

Peter smiled. "I'm glad you like it Cindy," he said as he the penetrated the soft folds with his tongue, searching the insides of her pussy. Cindy then began to pant rapidly and was letting out squeals of pleasure as she was drowning in the sheer bliss of her husband's touch.

"Mmm...oh Peter...eat my pussy...I want more of your mouth...please..." Cindy moaned.

Peter complied with her request and instantly licked her inner walls at a faster pace. Cindy lifted her head towards the ceiling in pleasure and wailed out loudly as the sensation became overwhelming. Peter then grabbed ahold of her hips to keep her from squirming. Finally, his tongue found her clitoris and licked it, causing her to cry out his name. Eventually, Cindy's screams were at their peak as she was close to letting her juices out. When Peter raked the little pink lump, Cindy's mind went blank from the pleasure she received. Her time was close.

"AHH! PETER! PLEASE! I CAN'T HOLD IT IN ANYMORE! AAHHH!" Cindy screamed from the pleasure she was receiving.

Finally, Cindy came, and her juices poured out of her pussy, drenching Peter's face. He hungrily licked the juices, sucking her womanhood clean. When he was done, Cindy then grabbed Peter, moved him closer, and reversed their positions. Now Cindy was the one on top.

"My turn," Cindy said with a smirk. Then she started to nibble at Peter's earlobe, causing him to moan in sheer bliss.

"Ugh...Cindy...I never thought that...you can actually be...such a bad girl..." Peter moaned.

Pulling away from his ear, Cindy gave him a small smirk and gave him a small kiss on the lips before moving down to his neck. Planting several kisses on his upper body, she playfully pinched his nipples, causing his face to twitch in pleasure. However, he was completely off guard as Cindy then pressed her lips on one of his nipples. Peter moaned in bliss as his wife sucked on the soft tissue, occasionally nibbling on it with her teeth. She then turned to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment.

Cindy then moved onto Peter's chest, where she noticed the scars Peter sustained throughout his life. She placed a kiss on each scar while enjoying his slender, yet athletic chest with all his fine muscles. However, what caught her eye was his penis, which was hard from the pleasure earlier. She palmed it, placing her hand all over his length. Peter moaned at her touch as she continued to palm him.

Pulling her hand away, Cindy replaced it with her mouth. "Mmmmph!" she moaned as she started to suck on it, licking it gently with her tongue. Peter lied flat on the bed as he moaned out in sheer ecstasy.

"You're actually quite good...with this kind of stuff...Cindy..." Peter moaned.

She looked up and smiled at her husband, knowing that she was giving him so much pleasure. Then he continued to suck on his penis at the sensitive tip. Before they knew it, semen was starting to leak out from the length. Cindy smiled and began to lick the hot liquid, drinking it as fast as she could. Peter whimpered loudly as he was slowly becoming overwhelmed by the sensation he was feeling from Cindy. He placed his hands on her black hair, wanting her to go even further. Cindy complied and granted his desire by capturing his entire length with her mouth. More semen began to gush out of his penis, and she drank it happily, gulping every drop of it.

As she bobbed her head up and down on his length, Peter growled louder than he ever did before. He was about to reach his peak and he felt like he should warn her.

"Cindy...I think...I'm going...to...!"

He couldn't tell her in time as he finally ejaculated all the way. A full gush of semen leaked out of his length and Cindy began sucking like a madwoman, trying to catch each single drop of Peter's cum with her tongue. After she cleaned every bit of Peter's length, she climbed back up onto Peter's lap, so they were looking at each other face to face.

Both were worked up now, and horny too. "You have a cute face," Cindy muttered while slightly dazed.

"You have a cute ass," he countered. "But you've been such a naughty girl, and I think this calls for punishment."

"Oh really? Well if you say so...then you can spank me," Cindy asked seductively.

As Peter heard that, he then pulled her into a kiss. As Peter was kissing her, one of his hands went down to her rear and slapped it, making Cindy yelp. The skin ripped underneath Peter's hand as he continued to slap Cindy's sexy tight ass. The sounds the slaps were making were exquisite, and they were getting louder as Peter spanked her harder each time. Cindy cried out in Peter's mouth as he slapped her ass relentlessly. Tears welled in her eyes, but she took it anyways. After all, she did ask for this punishment.

Finally, Peter released Cindy from her punishment, nudging her off from her lap and laid her onto the bed.

"Well then, I think you've been punished enough," Peter smirked. "Ready for what's coming next?" he asked. Peter got his answer in the form of Cindy spreading her thighs out for her husband's huge cock to be pushed into it. "Well, someone seems to be eager."

"Please Peter...I can't take it anymore...I need you inside of me...now," Cindy demanded with a hint of begging.

As Peter heard her wife's pleading, he slammed his cock against her waiting pussy, making her squeal with pleasure. Her insides sucked him in completely, driving him crazy at how tight she was, but he was still able to have some control. He started off at a slow and steady pace, where Peter was teasing Cindy long enough to drive her crazy. Eventually, Cindy couldn't take it anymore and begged Peter to go faster.

"Peter...please...stop teasing...go...faster..." Cindy moaned.

Peter then complied to his wife and sped up his pacing a bit, giving Cindy pleasure and ecstasy at the same time. As Peter pumped in and out of her in a constant pace, he grabbed her hips to keep her in place as he continued to fuck her. Cindy closed her eyes as she felt an orgasm coming up from Peter and his thrusting.

"More Peter, more! Harder! Faster! Oh yes! Yes! That's it! Oh Peter, you make me feel so good!" Cindy moaned.

"You...like this...don't you?" Peter asked while thrusting inside of her.

"Yes! After all, you are the only one that can make me feel this good!"

As Peter continued his thrusting, he felt her tight insides, and it was killing him. He wanted to release all his load inside of her at this moment, but it wasn't the right time yet. So, Peter continued thrusting inside of her while holding back the desire to cum inside of her, for his and Cindy's sake. In addition to that, Peter then grabbed her breasts and massaged them to increase the pleasure and ecstasy Cindy was feeling at the moment, hopefully making Cindy begging Peter to cum.

As Peter massaged her breasts while thrusting inside of her, Cindy felt an extreme rush of pleasure flowing inside of her, and it felt extremely good inside of her. "Oh Peter, yes! Fuck me! Break me! Make me your woman! Let everyone know that I only belong to you!" Cindy moaned as Peter played with her breasts while pounding her pussy. Peter complied with his wife's moans and went even faster within a few thrusts, giving Cindy even more pleasure.

Eventually, Cindy couldn't take it anymore, and she was begging Peter to cum inside of her. "OH PETER! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I WANT YOU TO CUM INSIDE OF ME RIGHT NOW! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!" she screamed as she was overwhelmed by the pleasure.

"THEN TAKE IT! HERE IT COMES!" Peter yelled. In an instant, Peter released all the load that was inside of him this whole time into Cindy's pussy. Cindy screamed in pleasure as Peter was filling her womb with his cum, and it felt good for her. She was waiting and hoping for this, and she was satisfied with the result. After Peter was done filling Cindy up with his cum, he pulled out of her, revealing a small river of cum coming out from Cindy's pussy. Cindy smiled as she sat up and got closer to Peter. However, she was not finished yet as she noticed that Peter's dick was still hard.

"You're still hard," Cindy whispered into Peter's ear. "Ready for round two?"

"Yeah," Peter huffed with a smile.

"Good." Cindy then grabbed Peter by the cheeks and gave him a kiss and it turned into a make-out session. During the make-out session, one of Peter's hands went for Cindy's sexy tight ass again and started fondling it. Cindy moaned at the sensation of Peter's hand on her ass, and it made her feel good despite the spanking she received earlier. Cindy then released herself from the kiss and asked, "You like my ass, don't you Peter?" in a teasing tone.

"Yes Cindy. It's just so tight and sexy and I can't resist it."

Cindy smiled at what Peter said. "If that's the case...how about you have it? I want you to fuck me right in my ass and do it hard Peter."

"Don't mind if I do."

Cindy then pulled away from Peter and was on the bed doggy-style in preparation for the anal sex she was going to receive. However, before Peter could mount her, he ran both of his hands along her smooth curves of her ass, savoring the feeling of her soft flesh in his hands. Cindy mewled a little at the sensation of Peter's hands on her ass and shook it, hoping that Peter will stop teasing her and will get on to the main event.

Peter knew this and stopped teasing her. Grabbing his dick, he guided himself to Cindy's anus and inserted his dick into it, making Cindy moan in ecstasy.

"Unnngghh! Peteerrrr!" Cindy moaned as she felt her husband's dick push into her anus, stretching her in many ways she never thought possible. Peter felt like his dick was going to pop off from how tight Cindy's ass was. When their bodies met together, he took a moment to gather himself before he started thrusting into her tight heart-shaped buttocks. As Peter kept pounding inside of her, Cindy's breasts were bouncing within every thrust. Peter then grabbed Cindy's bouncing breasts and touched, squeezed, and fondled them as he thrusted inside of her. As Cindy moaned from Peter's actions, a ripple of pleasure was starting to grow inside of her.

"Oh Peter! That's it! Right there, right in my ass!" Cindy moaned as Peter kept thrusting, making her feel even more pleasure. The sounds of Peter thrusting inside of Cindy became even louder after several minutes of anal sex. Peter had been worshiping her wife's breasts, making her groan softly as he continued to play with them. The sensation was so soothing, Cindy thought she was in heaven already. After all, her husband was playing with her breasts while fucking her in the ass hard, and it made her feel good. "More...ahh...harder...faster!" Cindy moaned.

Peter complied to her request and sped up his thrusts, making them harder and faster. As so, Cindy's lust for Peter increased. Peter kept touching and fucking her in the right spots. He gave her enough pleasure and ecstasy to make Cindy feel like she was in heat. His fingers touched Cindy's nipples and squeezed them very hard. Cindy's mouth dripped with drool as her hunger for Peter's cum increased. Eventually, Peter was at his breaking point and was about to cum.

"CINDY! I'M GOING TO CUM INSIDE OF YOU NOW!" Peter moaningly yelled.

"OH YES PETER! PLEASE CUM INSIDE OF MY ASS! I WANT YOU TO FILL IT UP WITH YOUR SPERM!" Cindy screamed.

As Peter released all his load inside of Cindy's ass, Cindy shuddered intensely in climax and screamed in pleasure as her anus began repeatedly clamped onto Peter's dick as he came inside of her like he did in her pussy earlier. She moaned and shook her ass against his waist, savoring the feeling of her husband's cock inside of her and the feeling of having sex with Peter. Peter came inside of her for a while until finishing up inside of her, leaving her fulfilled and happy.

Once she came down from her orgasm, Peter then released his dick from her ass. As he released her, Cindy turned around and fell onto the bed. Peter did the same and fell right next to Cindy. They looked at each other and Cindy pressed herself onto Peter's toned body, feeling his skin. They rested together on the bed naked and covered in each other's stink and sweat with Cindy oozing Peter's cum from both her ass and her pussy. Cindy was glowing with happiness as she rested on his side thinking of today's events. In fact, she didn't mind if Peter got her pregnant with his seed right now. The fantasy of being a mother to his child brought a serene smile to her face as she rested her head on his side. Peter then grabbed the bed sheets and covered himself and Cindy.

"You know," Peter said breaking the silence between the two. "I hope you realize that I'm never going to leave you alone. You're stuck with me to the bitter end."

"And you want to know something?" Cindy asked. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Peter smiled at Cindy and kissed her anew. They were at it until they fell asleep.

And to this day, Cindy Moon became Cindy Parker; the wife of Peter Parker.

**Like it? If so, please review and comment.**


	27. How a Parker Wakes Up in the Morning

**Author's note: It's a bit lazy, but here's Cindy's version of waking up.**

Chapter 27: How a Parker Wakes Up in the Morning

It is now 7:00 am and Cindy Moon, or rather Cindy Parker, woke up from her sleep with a yawn as the sunlight shined on her face. Usually, Friday mornings for Peter and Cindy mean that they would get up early and head over to Parker Industries for work. With that routine grinded into them, she and Peter would be forever cursed into waking up at seven o' clock in the morning, no matter which day it was. Of course, there were sometimes where they would wake up eight o' clock in the morning or something like that.

However, today was different. Instead of getting dressed like how she and Peter usually would do, she just laid back on the bed naked. Rolling over to her left, she saw a man lying next to him sleeping on her side facing her. It was Peter, and he was still sleeping like a baby. Cindy smiled at the sight of Peter's cute sleeping face and fondled with his hair. She could have giggled, but that could possibly wake Peter up from his sleep, and he looked peaceful as he slept. As Cindy fondled with his hair, she thought back about the events that got her here.

Thanks to her photographic memory, she practically remembered what happened in her life. As she went down memory lane, she thought about the stuff that has happened up until this point. She used to be a normal girl with a family. However, everything changed when she got bit by the same radioactive spider that bit Peter Parker. Afterwards, her parents gave her away to the safety of a man named Ezekiel Sims, who apparently has the same powers as her. She thought this was going to last for a little while, but nope. Instead, she was subjected to living in a bunker in isolation for many years. What's even more is that she couldn't see her family, and she thought she wasn't able to see them again. She thought she was going to be stuck in the bunker forever, forgotten and alone.

Until Peter found her many years later.

After Peter found her in the bunker, they became friends despite their "pheromone accidents," in which any time whenever Peter and Cindy were really close together, they would have this primal urge to mate with each other, especially in the beginning of their relationship. Despite that, they managed to get through life together. Afterwards, Cindy was living with Peter and Anna inside of Peter's apartment, which they did not mind. During that time, Peter helped her adjust to the world in front of her, and she was thankful for it. Peter taught her how technology advanced, new kinds of food, told her what has happened during her isolation, and many more. One funny memory that she will always remember was her discovery of Facebook in a funny way.

_(Flashback...)_

"Hey Peter?" Cindy asked while she was cuddling with Peter on the couch.

"What is it Cindy?"

"Does Myspace still exist?"

Peter was silent for a moment and then started giggling, which turned into full-blown laughter. Cindy was confused at the laughter Peter was showing.

"Why are you laughing Peter?" Cindy asked.

After Peter calmed down from his burst of laughter, he said, "Cindy. Myspace hasn't been used since forever."

Cindy looked at Peter with a shocked face after hearing that. "What?"

"Yeah..." Peter said while scratching his head. "Myspace hasn't been used since forever."

"Oh," Cindy meekly said while a little disappointed. "Well...what do people use then to chat online?"

Peter gave Cindy a smile. "Facebook."

"Facebook? What is that?

"I'll show you then." Peter then took out his smartphone and showed Cindy the app.

_(Back to the present...)_

Afterwards, Peter taught Cindy how Facebook works, and she made an account later. As the months went by, their relationship grew as well. They went from being friends to boyfriend and girlfriend and started to have dates whenever they feel like it. They ate together, slept together, worked together, cuddled with each other, shared gifts with each other, and many more. Not only that, but they're able to have sex without getting the pheromones involved. Eventually, it got to the point where Peter proposed to Cindy and she accepted it happily, furthering their relationship. However, that's where things got a little bit crazy thanks to the media. It all started because of an incident in a Stark Industries Gala where Peter slapped a guy who was groping her fiancé. That's when Peter yelled out that Cindy was his fiancé in front of a lot of people. Then the media found out about the event days later, and it caused quite a sensation on social media. Eventually, Peter decided to have a press conference about the engagement, which became a bigger event when released.

However, the event had an unexpected result, which was Cindy's family finding out that their daughter was still alive after all those years. Afterwards, Cindy received a surprise visit from her parents one day, and it was tearful. Over at the reunion, Cindy found out the real reason why her parents weren't able to visit her; Ezekiel lied to them that Cindy died in the bunker. When she heard that, she was both angry and relieved at the same time. She was angry at the fact that Ezekiel lied to her parents about her "supposed death" while she was relieved that her parents didn't just forget about her. Eventually, they got to the point where Cindy told her parents about her life with Peter, in which they were happy for her that she found someone she loves. In the end, Cindy found her parents and Peter now has a set of new in-laws. Afterwards, Peter and Cindy spent some of their time with their in-laws on several occasions and eventually on June 23, they got married. Right now, they were still on their honeymoon.

As Cindy returned from her trip from memory lane, she stopped playing with Peter's hair and gave him a hug while not crushing him and waking him up in the process. As she hugged him, she felt his warmth, and it felt so good. His chest touching hers, his breathing was soft and warm, and it made her feel so good. She allowed herself the pleasure to use her hands to rub Peter's back, and she felt the scars he endured throughout his entire life. As she traced the scars, she remembered that he, along with herself, were superheroes, and Peter would literally take a bullet to protect an innocent person. As soon as Peter would wear the mask, his life wouldn't matter to him. From that point on, it was the civilians, the victims, the hostages, his friends, his family, and his wife mattered. He would gladly give his life for all of them, without any hesitation.

And every time she remembered it; Cindy fell in love with him all over again. Yet, she was scared at the same time, because of how easily it could happen in real life. They were living in a world where villains would do anything to make their enemies dead. In Peter's case, he's built up quite the number of enemies, and they really want him dead. Cindy was worried about that part of Peter's life, because if by any chance if Peter's life was taken from her, she would lose everything that she holds dear, and the thought of that would kill her. Even though she carries the same powers as Peter's, she was still worried.

Cindy then banished those thoughts from her head and focused on the memories that she cherished. The days where he held her in his arms when she cried and telling her everything will be okay with a smile, the times they would save each other daily on patrol, the dates they would have, the moments they shared, and finally, the day they got married.

For the first time in so long, Cindy felt happy and complete. Here at her side was a man who fell in love with her despite her flaws and insecurities, who saw her for who she really was, and still wanted her despite that. Peter helped her having confidence in herself and adjusting herself to life after years of isolation, and she was thankful for that. She had fallen for him, and he made her feel like she was the only woman in his world. She was his treasure, and he wasn't going to let her go by any means necessary.

"Oh Peter, I love you," Cindy thought as she was tracing the scars. "And I'll always be there with you, just like how you were there for me when I was trying to adjust to life after years in the bunker. You mean so much to me, and I'm never going to leave you alone. I'm staying with you till the bitter end, as your loving wife. My heart is yours forever until the end of time."

"Mmmm..."

Peter began stirring as he started to feel Cindy's smooth, silky fingers touching each of Peter's scars on his back. He opened his eyes slowly, and Cindy can't help but smile at his brown eyes that she fell in love with. Peter looked at Cindy and smiled.

"Good morning," Cindy said in a soft voice.

"Good morning," Peter replied. "Is it time to get breakfast?" he asked.

Cindy giggled at what Peter just asked. "Not yet. Just a few more minutes. For the time being, let's just cuddle."

Peter nodded and then the two cuddled on the bed under the bed sheets, letting themselves feel each other's warmth.

**Like it? If so, then review and comment. Also, for those who wanted to see Cindy get pregnant with Peter's child, that will come in due time. **


	28. A New Spider-Woman?

Chapter 28: A New Spider-Woman?

Peter and Cindy, or rather Spider-Man and Silk, were web-swinging around New York. Right now, crime rates sort of increased because of when Peter and Cindy took a small break from crime-fighting to go on their honeymoon, and they need to pick up the slack they left behind. Now, Peter and Cindy just stopped a bank robbery and were on the lookout for anything else.

However, there was one slight change...

"Cindy, are you okay in there?" Peter asked.

"Yeah. Although it is a little tight," Cindy replied.

"I see."

Peter and Cindy then landed on top of a rooftop to take a break. As they were catching their breath, Peter took a slight glance at Cindy and he blushed at the sight of her. Cindy was wearing one of Peter's old Spider-Man suits minus the mask, and it looked amazing on her. It clung to every on her curves, giving the impression of it being tight on every inch of Cindy's skin. The tight leather made her very ample breasts prominent, her tight ass even tighter, and her long slender legs sexier. Cindy noticed Peter staring and came up to him.

"Peter, stop staring and focus," Cindy said while gently hitting him on the head, making him snap out of it.

"Oh. S-Sorry," Peter said while embarrassed.

"Come on, we got work to do," she said before she shot a web and swung off. Peter sighed as he too shot a web and swung off as well. As he swung off, he thought back to the events that led up to Cindy's sudden costume change.

_(A few hours earlier...)_

"Come on! Why won't this fit?!"

In the bedroom of their apartment, Cindy was struggling putting her Silk costume on. It was clear that her costume didn't fit as it used to before. As Cindy was trying to put on her costume, she tried to force it on her, but it still didn't work. After many attempts, she eventually gave up and asked Peter for some help. "Peter! Can you help me?" Cindy asked.

"Sure! What is it?" Peter asked from the other side of their bedroom as he wanted to give Cindy some privacy.

"Can you help me put on my costume?"

"Sure," Peter replied. "Why? Is there a problem?"

"Well...sadly yes. Apparently, my suit seemed to not fit for some reason."

Peter then came into their bedroom and saw Cindy's situation. Her front was covered by her costume, but her back wasn't because of the zipper problem. As Peter came up behind her, he then grabbed the zipper.

"Okay. I'm going to zip it up as hard as I can. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. Here...we...go!" Peter said as he tried to pull up the zipper with great force. As he did, he accidently ripped up Cindy's costume into half, revealing half of her body. Cindy felt her costume getting ripped and some of the pieces fell onto the ground. She then turned around and covered herself up with her hands. Peter and Cindy were in shock as they were trying to process what just happened.

"Oh dear..." Peter said. "Guess I pulled a bit too hard there..."

"Great," Cindy sighed. "Now what are we going to do? I don't have a spare suit. And I'm not using that costume that makes me look like a half-naked mummy again."

Peter and Cindy thought about their predicament, as Cindy don't want to expose her secret identity along with Peter. As they were thinking, Peter suddenly had an idea.

"I have an idea. Wait for a moment," Peter said. Then he went into their closet to search for something. "Where is it? I know I put it around here somewhere," he thought as he was searching for something. After a few minutes, he found it, and it was Peter's old Spider-Man suit. "Can't believe I'm bringing out the old suit again," he thought with a smile. Peter then came out of the closet and said, "Try wearing this," while holding his old suit.

Cindy looked at the costume for a moment. "Is this one of your old suits?" she asked.

"Yes. For the time being, you're going have to wear it until I can make a new suit for you."

Cindy looked in awe at Peter's old suit. While it looked similar to the one he was wearing now, there were a few differences between the two. The symbol design was different, and the suit was made from spandex. Cindy then took the suit from Peter's hands and was putting it on. As Cindy was putting on the suit, she was fitting into it with ease. Every bit of Peter's old suit was accommodating to Cindy's body, and it made her feel so good wearing it. "How do I look?" she asked as she was done putting it on.

"You look amazing," Peter replied. "Does it feel right for you?" he asked.

"Yeah. Anway, we got to hurry. Otherwise, New York will be in shambles," Cindy said. She then opened the window and headed out. Peter soon followed her and the two left their apartment to save New York.

_(Back to the present...)_

Right now, Peter and Cindy were swinging across New York to find Electro, who was pulling off a robbery at a bank. As they arrived at the scene, Electro noticed the duo and for a moment, was sort of confused. He was expected Spider-Man and Silk to come, and they did. What caught him off guard was Cindy's costume change.

"Who do you think you are?!" he yelled at Cindy. "Another Spider-Woman?!"

"What?! No! I'm Silk!" Cindy yelled back.

"Huh?! You got to be kidding me! From what I heard; Silk's costume isn't like that. You trying to copy your partner there, missy?" he taunted.

"Why you-" Cindy yelled, but Peter interrupted her.

"Calm down, he's trying to get to you," Peter said to Cindy. "Anyway Electro, just drop the money and give up," he said as he turned his attention to Electro.

"Or else what?" Electro asked.

"Or suffer the most shocking defeat of your lifetime!" Peter exclaimed.

Electro was in shock (no pun intended) at what Peter just said and then started groaning. "Really?! That's your threat?! That sounds something like what a kid would say!" he yelled. "God, your puns and threats are getting worse every day..." he muttered.

"I heard that!" Peter yelled. "Anyway, you going to drop the bag of money or not?"

"Isn't that obvious? I'm taking the bag of money!"

"Not on our watch!" Peter exclaimed as he jumped into the action followed by Cindy who did the same as well.

Electro then shot some electricity at Peter and Cindy, but they dodged the lightning bolts. Peter and Cindy then split up as Cindy was trying to get the civilians to safety while Peter was fighting Electro. As Peter and Electro clashed, Electro tried to punch Peter, but he dodged it and punched him back. Electro fell back for a moment before charging at him, but Peter dodged that as well. Peter then roundhouse kicked him into a wall, creating a small hole over there. After a few moments, Electro came out of the hole, and he was angry.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" he yelled as he shot a bolt of electricity at him.

"Not the first time someone has said that to me!" Peter replied as he dodged the bolt of electricity.

Meanwhile Cindy was getting the civilians to safety, far away from the battle. As she finally got the last civilian out from the scene, she then joined Peter into the fight. As she got to the scene, Electro didn't notice her, and Cindy saw her chance. She then gave Electro a surprise kick on the head, making him fall over and knocking him out shortly.

"I suppose the civilians are safe then right?" Peter asked.

"Yeah," Cindy replied. "How do we beat this guy?" she asked.

"Well...we could grab a bucket of water and dump it on him," Peter jokingly said.

Cindy chuckled under her red bandanna. "Really?"

"Nah. I'm just joking," Peter laughingly said. "Although water does take him down. Find a way to activate the spritzers. I'll distract him somehow while you do that."

"Got it," Cindy said before Electro got up from his knock up and noticed the two.

"THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH!" he yelled as he let out bolts of electricity from himself in a fit. Peter and Cindy then dodged the electricity bolts and they gracefully dodged them. Peter and Cindy then split up as Peter was distracting Electro while Cindy was going for the sprinklers.

"Hey! Electro! You seem to be quite mad! Has your temper shorted out?" Peter taunted.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled as he started to discharge a lot of electricity around him, causing Peter and Cindy to jump back. Peter then shot a few webs at Electro to distract him, and it worked. Right now, Electro was so focused on Peter that he didn't know what Cindy was about to do. As Peter was distracting Electro, Cindy then turned on the building's fire alarm, which activated the sprinklers. Electro soon felt the water coming out from the sprinklers and was in pain. As the water sprayed on him, his energy was disappearing and felt like he was going to die.

"ARRRRGH!" Electro moaned as the water was affecting him. As he squirmed in pain and then passed out, Peter and Cindy webbed him to the ground, making sure he would never escape when the cops show up.

"Well then...I guess that's a...wrap," Peter jokingly said.

"Yeah. Seems like...he got the shock of his life," Cindy replied.

Peter and Cindy looked at each other and laughed at what they just said. It was clear that Cindy was starting to rub off from Peter. "Let's go, before we get bombarded with questions and cameras," Peter said.

"Deal," Cindy replied. And then the two swung off from the crime scene to let the cops finish their job. As Peter and Cindy were swinging in the air, they didn't notice the people on the ground taking photos of the couple. Not only that, but they were talking about the two and the Cindy's costume change.

"Was that Spider-Man and Silk?"

"Yeah, but Silk's costume...it seemed different."

"Do you think she's trying to be Spider-Woman?"

"Nah. Spider-Woman's costume is black, red, and yellow. The costume she was wearing earlier has the same colors as Spider-Man's."

"Is she trying to copy him?"

"Maybe. After all, we've seen those two together."

"Do you think they're married?"

"Could be."

_(The next day...)_

Peter and Cindy were cuddling on the couch in their living room, watching a movie. As they were watching the movie, Cindy's smartphone suddenly ringed. Cindy then grabbed her smartphone from the table, what she saw on the screen was quite amusing. It was a message from Jessica, and it showed an online news article title called, "A new Spider-Woman in town?" followed by a few pictures of Silk in Spider-Man's old suit. Cindy chuckled at the article as she was reading it.

"What are you laughing at Cindy?" Peter asked.

"Something Jessica showed me earlier," Cindy replied. She then showed Peter the article, and he chuckled at the contents.

"Great. Now I have a weird feeling Jessica is probably going to chew you out when she reads this," Peter said as he was done reading the article. However, as soon as he said that, a message from Jessica popped out.

The message said, "You better not rip me off like your husband did. Or else I'll call Jennifer on you. Can't have another one ripping me off."

Peter and Cindy laughed at the message.

**Like it? If so, please review and comment.**


	29. A Sick Day

Chapter 29: A Sick Day

One more sneeze was heard as Peter closed the door behind him of their apartment. Quickly doing so, he then went into the living room, staring at Cindy with an inscrutable look.

"Need some tissues?" he asked.

Cindy shook her head, raising the box of tissues that were already half empty. She had spent the whole day rolled up in a ball on the sofa, shivering with a nasty fever. The coffee table was covered with antibiotic and rumpled tissues. Anna was out buying medicine, so it was only Peter and Cindy at the moment.

"You want me to make you something?" Peter asked.

"Mmm-hmm," Cindy moaned. She then let out another sneeze. Peter rubbed her head in comfort, which made Cindy feel warm on her head. As Peter played with her hair, Cindy was letting out soft moans of pleasure, and it made him smile.

"I'll be back with something to make you feel better," Peter said with a smile.

"Please hurry, I think this cold is starting to kill me," Cindy moaned. Peter chuckled and gave Cindy a small kiss on her forehead. Cindy then fell asleep as Peter left her side to head towards the kitchen.

Peter was wondering what he could make for her. However, one problem he was facing was if his cooking skills have gotten any rusty at all. It's been a while since he ever cooked, so he was worried a bit. At first, he was considering making stew, but quickly dismissed the idea as it would take too long to make. Then he thought of making chicken and rice but dismissed that as well. Eventually he searched up "easy and quick meals to make when sick" on the internet and found his answer, which was chicken noodle soup with a side of a grilled cheese sandwich. As Peter got to the fridge, he searched every corner of it to see if he had the ingredients. Sadly, there was barely anything the fridge, so Peter had only one option to do. Peter then left the apartment in a hurry to go to the nearest supermarket.

After a few minutes of shopping, followed by a few stares from people in the supermarket, Peter returned to the apartment with plastic bags filled with vegetables, chicken breasts, bread, cheese, butter, chicken broth, and boxes of tissues. He then placed the bags on the counter and rolled up his sleeves. He gathered the ingredients, the recipe, and the tools needed.

"Let's see if I have got rusty with this or not," he thought.

Taking a small breath, Peter grabbed the stockpot, added the oil, and heated it over a medium-high flame. He then cut up the carrots, celery, onion, and sautéed and stirred them intermittently for seven minutes. One minute later, he added the garlic and sautéed it. Afterwards, he grabbed the chicken breast, chopped it into pieces, and threw it into the pan of sautéed vegetables and garlic. He then added the chicken broth, bay leaves, thyme, oregano, pepper, and brought it to a boil. He allowed the mixture to boil gently for five minutes until the vegetables were soft. The smell of the broth brought Peter's face into a smile as it smelled pretty good.

Peter added the egg noodles and boiled the broth mixture for ten minutes. He then added the chicken, parsley, lemon juice, and boiled it for two minutes.

"Huh. Seems like I haven't got rusty. Guess I was worried for nothing then," he thought as he heated the soup on a low flame. "Guess it's time to make the sandwiches."

Peter then took the white bread from the plastic and sliced it. He took four slices from the bread and put the rest back into the bag. Afterwards, he preheated a small pan over low heat.

He then spread the butter over one side of each bread and placed the buttered side down on the pan. Then he topped the other sides of bread with cheese and black pepper. Afterwards, he grilled the bottom side of the sandwich for five minutes until it was golden. He then flipped the sandwich onto the other side and did the same thing.

"Well, that wasn't as bad as I thought. Guess it's time for the plating process," Peter thought as he looked at the completed dishes, and they looked beautiful. Not only that, but the smell of the food was quite amazing, and it was tempting him to eat all of it at once. He then grabbed two bowls and plates from the cabinet and placed them on the counter.

Meanwhile in the living room, Cindy woke up from the couch after her nap. As she woke up, she smelled something so good that it made her drool a little bit. "What is that delicious smell?" she thought. Grabbing her blanket, she dragged herself towards the kitchen, only to see a marvelous sight in front of her, which was Peter cooking. As Cindy was watching her husband, Peter noticed her looking.

"I see you're awake," Peter said as he was pouring the chicken noodle soup into the bowls and placing the sandwiches onto the plates.

"Yeah," Cindy replied with a sniffle. "Is it ready yet?"

Peter chucked. "Give me a moment. I'll bring it over to you, so just wait at the couch. Okay?"

Cindy nodded and dragged herself back to the couch and sat there covered in a bed sheet. After a few seconds, Peter came into the living room with a large tray of two bowls of chicken noodle soup and two plates of grilled cheese sandwiches. Cindy was in marvel at the food in front of her.

"Wow. You made all of this?" she asked.

"Yeah. Hope you enjoy it," Peter said with a smile.

Cindy then grabbed a spoon from the tray and started going for the chicken noddle soup. As she sipped it, she tasted the contents of it, and it was wonderful. She could taste the noodles, soup, chicken, and vegetables all together in harmony, and the taste was exquisite. The flavor of the soup followed by the texture of the noodles, chicken, and vegetables made her feel better. In fact, she could feel Peter's heart and soul poured into the dish.

"Do you like it?" Peter asked.

"Like it? It's amazing Peter!" Cindy exclaimed in joy before she took another bite. "I must say I'm pleasantly surprised."

Peter blushed. "Thank Aunt May for that one. She taught me these recipes." He then soon started to dig in into his own bowl of chicken noodle soup and ate along with Cindy. As Peter and Cindy were eating their chicken noodle soup, Cindy stopped for a moment and took a bite of the grilled cheese sandwich. As she bit into the sandwich, she tasted the melted cheese and toast and the harmony between the two flavors was filling her mouth with happiness.

"Mmm! This is good as well!" Cindy exclaimed as she was done taking a bite of the sandwich.

Peter smiled. "Glad you like the sandwich as well."

As time passed on, Peter and Cindy were enjoying their mini lunch of soup and sandwiches. Eventually, the food on their plates were gone and Peter was carrying the empty plates to the kitchen. As Peter was washing the dishes, Cindy suddenly came up behind him and gave him a hug.

"Peter," Cindy muffled as she was hugging him, "Since when were you good at cooking?"

"I wouldn't say I was good at it. It's just something Aunt May taught me since I was little. And if you're wondering why you haven't seen this before, it's because well...I barely have any free time because of my hectic life."

"I see," Cindy said, and she gave a long thought to Peter's answer. "Well...when we have free time, you want to do something like this again?"

Peter thought about it and said, "Sure. Do you want me to make some of your favorite foods when that day comes?"

Cindy smiled after hearing him say that. "Yes. I'll ask my mom for the recipes later."

And to this day, Cindy discovered something new about her husband.

**Like it? If so, please review and comment. **


	30. An Unexpected Surprise

**Author's note: Here's the pregnancy chapter you guys have been waiting for.**

Chapter 30: An Unexpected Surprise

Cindy Parker has never felt this sick in her entire life. Sure, she may have dealt with colds and flues before and after the spider bite, but they never felt painful like this. Right now, it was the middle of the night in their apartment, and her entire body felt like it was in disarray. As Cindy laid down on the queen-sized bed she was sharing with Peter, she suddenly had the urge to throw up. She then got out from the bed and quickly headed towards the bathroom for the third time in a row.

And this has been going on for a few days.

"What is up with me?" she thought as he was running towards the bathroom. "Why do I feel like crap all of a sudden?"

As Cindy finally got to the bathroom, she instantly headed to the toilet, opened the lid, and threw up the contents of her stomach. As she threw up, everything that she ate yesterday was coming back from her mouth, and it left her a bad taste in her mouth. Cindy hoped that the horrible feeling inside of her stomach would soon pass as she was done throwing up. However, that hope was soon crushed as Cindy felt another urge to throw up, and this time it felt even worse than before. Cindy felt miserable as she threw up again.

After a few minutes and another throw up session, Cindy finally felt herself feel better, but still she felt sick, even though she isn't supposed to be. Cindy then flushed the toilet and headed towards the sink to wash her face. "What is up with me?" she thought as she was splashing water towards her face. "I'm pretty sure I didn't eat anything yesterday that would make me sick, and even if I did, then Peter would be sick too."

Tuning off the faucet, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked pale and clammy, and her senses are going haywire. Her eyes were red from all the barfing, and her body felt heavy even after all the barfing too. As she was in front of the mirror, she was starting to feel a headache in her head, and it felt like spikes were inserted into her brain. Not only that, but her breasts were sore as well. As she massaged her breasts for comfort, she noticed something different.

"Wait...why does my breasts feel like they got a lot heavier all of a sudden?" she thought. As she fondled her breasts, she noticed that they were suddenly tender and swollen, and it confused her. She wondered how all these changes suddenly happened when she knew she didn't do anything dangerous or drastic.

Until she realized something. She remembered that these symptoms were a part of something big.

"Wait...these symptoms...could this mean..." Cindy thought as the pieces were coming together. With that thought in her mind, Cindy quickly opened one of the bathroom drawers and took out a certain item she secretly bought a few days ago just in case. As she looked at the box, she then followed the instructions and waited for three minutes to see the results.

After three minutes, Cindy turned over the item, and saw the results. There were two pink lines.

She was pregnant. And there was only one man in her life who can make her like this.

"Oh my god...I'm pregnant...with Peter's child," she thought as tears were coming out from her eyes. She couldn't believe it. She was bearing Peter's child right now, and many thoughts were swirling in her head as she let the idea sink in. She was going to be a mother soon, and she and Peter are going to be parents. While she was happy with the idea of being a mother to Peter's child, it also scared her too. One thing that she was worried about was that how can she be a parent, when she spent most of her life in a bunker. She feels like she doesn't know how to raise a child, and it troubles her. Another thing that she was worried about was the event when the press finds out about their child, and it would cause them to be the prime target of many villains, which scared her. She doesn't want her child to go through all of that; she just wants him or her to live a normal life. "What am I going to do?" Cindy thought as she was pacing around in the bathroom. She was wondering if she should tell Peter about this or let it slide.

After a while of pondering, she decided that she was going to tell Peter in a surprising way.

"Peter will have one heck of a surprise today," she thought as she left the bathroom and headed towards the living room.

_(A few hours later...)_

It was 7:00 am, and Peter was waking up. As he woke up, he noticed that Cindy was not in the room. "Huh. Guess Cindy woke up really early today," he thought as he was getting out of bed to get dressed for today. After a few minutes, Peter left the bedroom to head out to get breakfast, only to see Cindy sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Hey Peter," Cindy said as she was drinking a cup of tea.

"Cindy? How long have you been here?" Peter asked.

"A few hours I guess," Cindy tiredly said as she looked like she could fall asleep now. "Anyway Peter, I have something to show you. Just sit on the couch for a moment."

Peter complied to Cindy's request and sat on the couch next to her. "What is it?" he asked.

"Well...remember those chats where we talked about having a kid or two?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well let's just say...take a look at what I'm about to show you." Cindy then reached for one of her shorts' pockets and pulled out the certain item from earlier. She showed it to Peter.

"Is...is that...are...are you...are you telling me that..." Peter stammered as he was shocked at what he was seeing.

"Yes Peter. I'm pregnant with your child," Cindy said.

Peter was in a loss of words at what Cindy just said. He couldn't believe that he was going to be a father soon. At that moment, he was trying to say something, but was failing badly. Multiple thoughts were going through his head as he was trying to process the information his wife just gave him. After a few minutes of shock, Peter finally found his words.

"Oh my god...I'm going to be a dad...I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!" Peter cheered in happiness as he got out of the couch and started twirling around. As Peter was twirling around the living room, he noticed that Cindy was holding a face of sadness and fear. He stopped his dancing to ask her what's wrong.

"Cindy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Peter. It's just that well...I'm scared. You see, while I am happy that I'm pregnant with your child, the problem is that if I can even be one. How can I be a parent if most of my life was spent in a bunker Peter? I don't know how to take care of a child. Not only that, but what if the press finds out about our child? If they find out, then our child will be hounded by the press and media every day just because of his or her heritage. Then there's the villains we have to deal with. If they find out about our child, they'll stop at nothing to get him or her. And here's the thing. Since we're both have powers from the same radioactive spider, it's a guaranteed chance that our child will inherit the same powers we have. What if the powers were revealed? Our child could be targeted by certain groups. I don't want that Peter. I want our child to live happily and have a great life," Cindy said as tears were coming out.

Peter then sat back on the couch and comforted her. "Cindy, I understand what you mean. However, if there is something that I have to say about what you just said, all I could say is...that's not true. Cindy, you're probably the strongest woman I have ever met. Although your fears are justified, you can't let them control you, because right now there is a child growing inside of you that will grow up to look at you as his or her role model and heroine. And they will see a woman who didn't let anything, or anyone beat her, because you always find some way to get back up, no matter what happens. As for the villains and the press, I'll make sure that they would never lay their hands on our child. I will protect you...and our child."

Cindy looked up at him with loving eyes and couldn't begin to thank him enough for those words. She loved him so damn much.

"Peter...I want this...I want to have this child...because it's our child," she said as she began to smile a bit. "I want this child so bad...I hope I can be a good mother for him or her."

"Relax Cindy. If you're worrying about the child already, that means you're being a good mother. And if anything...I don't know how to be a father as well." Peter replied, causing Cindy to chuckle at what Peter said in the last part. "But I'll be with you, every step of the way."

Cindy smiled at what Peter said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "So, should we tell Aunt May about this?"

Peter laughed at what Cindy said. "Obviously," he replied as he was excited to tell May the news.

**Like it? If so, please review and comment.**


	31. What to Expect in an Enhanced Pregnancy

Chapter 31: What to Expect in an Enhanced Pregnancy.

Reed look at the couple in complete disbelief. "I-I'm sorry. What?"

Peter smirked as he replied, "You heard me. Cindy's pregnant Reed. I think it was pretty clear the first time she said it."

The leader of the Fantastic Four still looked at them in surprise and shock. "Really?" he asked as he turned his head to Cindy. Cindy smiled as she nodded; she found that she couldn't find the words to express her joy, a joy that she couldn't have found without Peter consoling her on that morning. Reed looked back and forth between the couple a few more times before his shocked demeanor disappeared and turned into a grin. "Well, I must say, that is great news. Congratulations to the both of you! I'm sure you two will make excellent parents! But wait...why are you telling me this? I would have expected you to tell either Anna or Janet or Jessica or someone else before me."

Right now, Peter, Cindy, and Reed were in one of the many lounges within the Baxter Building. Earlier, after two days of joy with the news of a child of the way, Peter and Cindy visited Aunt May and Cindy's family to tell them the news. When they heard the news, May, Nari, and Albert Sr. were overjoyed over the fact that they were going to be grandparents while Albert Jr. Was surprised that he was going to be an uncle so soon. Afterwards they broke the news, Peter wanted to take Cindy to the doctor to check on her condition, but there was a problem. If anyone sees them going to the doctor, the media will go crazy on them, and they did not want that, especially Cindy. So, Peter and Cindy decided to meet Reed since he knows about enhanced individuals and for some privacy from the press.

"Well, Reed...um, the thing is...," Cindy stuttered, "well...okay, seeing that I got bitten by the same radioactive spider that bit Peter, both of us have spider powers and we're enhanced at this point. I'm not sure how that is going to affect the pregnancy, the baby, and me."

"Oh," Reed said in realization. "I see what you mean. Well then...I think I can help with that."

About ten minutes later, Peter, Cindy, and Reed were in the Baxter's Building infirmary wing, where a bunch of medical equipment was there, which included some that specialize in pregnancy. Right now, Cindy was lying on a medical tabletop, her midriff exposed as Reed applied the cold gel on her. Cindy had to admit, this was a new feeling for her, and she didn't think that Reed would know about this kind of situation. But she trusted him and his knowledge. She squeezed Peter's hand so gently, that she just realized that she was holding it. Peter gave her a reassuring smile.

"Okay. So, what both of you need to know that once your child is born, he or she will grow at the same rate as a human child in terms of physical growth, maturity, and the rest. However, since you two are already enhanced by the same radioactive spider, the baby will probably inherit your powers and your enhanced traits."

"So, what you're practically saying is that our child will be a mini version of us combined," Peter smirked.

"If you want to put it in basic terms, then yes," Reed smirked back.

"Well that's good to know," Cindy said with a sigh and a smile creeping on her face. Reed finished applying the gel and prepared the sonogram. "What about pregnancy term length?"

"Relatively the same as a normal human's."

Peter let out a sigh. "For a second there, I thought it would be different."

Reed let out a chuckle after hearing that. "Relax, even if your genetics may be altered, it doesn't affect the amount of time the pregnancy takes," he said as he began the sonogram, running the apparatus along Cindy's exposed midriff, the coldness drowning her in goose bumps. "However, considering that you two's metabolism are enhanced, Cindy may experience larger cravings than anyone else. Ah, there it is."

As Peter, Cindy, and Reed looked at the monitor, what they saw shocked them. On the monitor of the sonogram was two small figures floating in Cindy's womb. There, before their eyes, was their children.

"Oh my god..." Cindy gasped. She never would have believed that this day would come. Her lips broke out into a smile of pure joy. She...she was going to be a mother of twins. A mother of a pair of twins. The idea finally sunk in as she clutched Peter's hand even tighter. "Peter..." she said with a gasp.

"Yes...we're going to be parents of twins," Peter said at a loss of words. He never expected this to happen. While he knew about Cindy's pregnancy, he was surprised that Cindy was carrying twins. It didn't stop him from having a smile on his face though.

"Alright then. Now we'll check the genders for each kid," Reed said. After a few minutes, the results came in. "Okay. I checked the results of each of the kids, and one kid is a boy while the other is a girl."

Peter and Cindy smiled at Reed's words. "I think we're going to have mini versions of us running around the apartment," Cindy jokingly said. Peter and Reed imagined that and laughed softly at the thought of a mini Peter and a mini Cindy in their apartment.

"Now," Reed said as he stopped laughing, "Since the pregnancy is going to last about nine months, Cindy, you might want to take it easy and focus on the twins. For the first few months, you can go on patrol, but you can only focus on small crimes and such. Don't go up against any of Peter's rogues. However, after that few months are gone, you need to lay off from the crime fighting and focus on the twins. That's when the development for the twins reaches critical level as your body will focus more on the twins. From that point on, it will be much more vulnerable despite your enhanced durability."

Cindy was at a loss of words at what Reed just said.

"So basically, Cindy only has a few months of freedom left," Peter said.

"Yes."

Cindy was still at a loss of words. "Cindy? Are you okay?" Peter asked.

Cindy snapped out of her trance. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry, I'm just shocked at what I've been told."

"Relax Cindy. Just take your time."

As Cindy took a few breaths and took in what Reed told her, she then asked, "So that means no patrol during most of the pregnancy correct?"

"Yes," Reed replied.

"Ok then."

Just then, the door to the infirmary opened.

"Hey Reed, I heard Peter and Cindy came by earlier. Did you know where they went...oh..."

Susan stared at the scene in front of her in complete silence and utter surprise. Her eyes darted back and forth between Peter, Cindy, Reed, the sonogram monitor, and the apparatus on Cindy's midriff.

"Hey sis, did you find them yet?"

Behind her was Johnny and Ben as they entered the room. As they did, they stopped dead in their tracts and their jaws fell to the ground in reaction to the scene in front of them.

Peter and Cindy were just as surprised as their friends walked in on them, seeing a secret they were hoping to reveal later. Silence was still in the air for a few more seconds.

"Oh my, Cindy's...pregnant," Ben said.

"You're really pregnant?" Susan asked.

"Uh...yeah?" Cindy replied sheepishly with a smile.

"Wow. Congratulations you two," Johnny said.

"Thanks," Peter said sheepishly. "We were hoping to tell you guys later..."

"Oh, don't you worry, leave that to me," Susan said teasingly. She then left the entrance.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Peter said after hearing Susan's tone of voice.

"Me too," Cindy replied.

**Like it? If so, please review and leave a comment.**


	32. A Surprise Gift Giving

Chapter 32: A Surprise Gift Giving

_**Susan **__added __**Jessica, Janet, Jennifer, Carol, Natasha, **__and __**Anna**__ to the group: __**Future **__**Pseudo-Aunts**_

_**Susan, Jessica, Janet, Jennifer, Carol, Natasha, **__and __**Anna **__are online_

**Natasha: **Okay Susan, what's going on? And what's with the title?

**Susan: **Girls, big news. Cindy's pregnant.

**Anna: **What?!

**Jessica**: NO WAY!

**Jennifer: **Holy shit.

**Carol: **Oh my god.

**Janet**: Is this true?

**Susan**: Yes! Earlier, I saw Peter, Cindy, and Reed in the infirmary wing with a sonogram monitor and an apparatus on Cindy's stomach.

**Anna**: Huh. Wonder why Peter and Cindy didn't tell us earlier?

**Jennifer**: Maybe they wanted to make it a surprise.

**Carol**: Huh. Anyway, is the baby a boy or a girl?

**Natasha: **Five bucks if it's a girl.

**Jessica: **Betting it's a boy.

**Jennifer: **Calling it being a girl.

**Anna: **Nope. It could be a boy.

**Janet: **Or she may be carrying twins.

**Susan: **Janet's right. Cindy's carrying twins. And it's a boy and a girl.

**Natasha: **Wow. So, we're going to see a pair of baby spider-twins in the future then.

**Susan: **Yup.

**Jessica: **Well...you know what they say: the more, the merrier!

**Janet: **Yup! In nine months, we'll have a pair of spider-kids to love as our own!

**Jennifer: **I know right! Anyway, shouldn't we be doing something right now?

**Anna: **What?

**Jessica: **Isn't it obvious? We need to buy gifts for the upcoming baby shower!

**Susan: **Oh yeah!

**Carol: **Where and when do all of you want to meet?

**Natasha: **Tomorrow at the nearby café? The one near the tower?

**Jessica: **Good idea.

**Janet: **I agree with that as well. The food over there is great.

**Jennifer: **So, it's settled then. Tomorrow morning by the café. Anna, make sure to not look suspicious to Peter and Cindy. It would be a waste if they found out about this.

**Anna: **Got it. I'll make sure to get Peter and Cindy occupied with something.

**Carol: **Good then.

**Susan:** Well then, get ready for tomorrow girls!

_**Susan, Jessica, Janet, Jennifer, Carol, Natasha, **__and __**Anna **__are offline_

_(The next day...)_

Susan, Jessica, Jennifer, Natasha, Carol, Janet, and Anna were at the café near Avengers Tower. Right now, they were trying to figure out what to buy for Cindy's baby shower.

"You made sure that Peter and Cindy weren't suspicious of you right?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes," Anna replied.

"And are you sure that they didn't notice the plans correct?" Janet asked

"Trust me. They do not know anything about this. Right now, they're at Parker Industries and they're going to be there for the whole day."

"Good," Natasha said.

"What do you think we should get?" Carol asked.

"Definitely a pair of cribs, milk bottles, baby clothes, and a lot of more baby related stuff," Jessica replied.

"Learned that from experience?" Anna asked with a smirk.

"Yup."

"So, shall we head on then to buy the gifts for the surprise baby shower for Cindy?" Susan asked.

"Yup!" the rest of the girls replied in unison.

After a few minutes of chatting in the cafe, the girls left for the mall to find the gifts to give Cindy the best surprise baby shower. As the girls explored through the mall and its shops to find the prefect gifts for the twins.

"Hey! Look at that!" Jessica pointed at a nearby window of a toy store. The girls then followed suit as they saw what caught Jessica's attention.

On display were Spider-Man and Silk Tsum Tsum plushies.

"Oh my god, we have to get these for the twins," Janet said.

"Definitely," Anna replied.

The girls then went into the shop where the plushies were displayed and bought them immediately. While they were buying the Tsum Tsum plushies, they also bought a few stuffed teddy bears and other stuffed animals. They were met with curious stares as they came out of the room with a giant bag to stuffed animals and Tsum Tsum plushies. Afterwards, the group of girls went into picking out the babies' clothes, and it was quite a battle.

Why? Simple, they were trying to figure out which baby clothes suited the twins perfectly.

"Do you think red is a great color for the twins?" Jessica asked.

"Sure. After all, their parents' costumes have a some red in there," Susan replied as she grabbed two red onesies.

"Would blue apply to that as well?" Anna asked.

"Hmm...let's go with that as well just in case," Janet replied as she grabbed two blue onesies.

"Would this work?" Anna asked as she was holding a baby sized t-shirt.

"No. Looks a little bit tacky," Natasha said.

"You sure? Looks good to me," Jennifer replied.

"Trust me. It looks a little bit ridiculous."

"Since when are you an expert on fashion Natasha?" Jessica asked with a smirk.

"It comes with being an expert spy," Natasha said.

"Wow. Anyway, how about these?" Janet asked as she was holding a pair of baby sized shorts.

"Seems perfect," Jessica replied.

Eventually, the girls got the clothes they need for the twins, which ended up with a giant pile of clothes in a shopping cart. Like what happened in the toy store, the girls were met with curious stares at the pile of baby clothes. Afterwards, they went around the mall where they bought soap, skin care products specialized for babies, blankets for babies, a diaper bag, Pumps that are easy to walk in for Cindy, a soft lounger, a diaper caddy along with the diapers, a baby monitor, some new clothing for Cindy, and any else related to babies.

"Is that all we need?" Anna asked.

"Yeah. Now we just need to go back to Peter and Cindy's apartment to give them the surprise," Susan replied.

And then the group of girls left the mall and headed to Peter and Cindy's apartment to set up the surprise.

_(A few hours later...)_

"I wonder why Anna texted us to come home immediately?" Peter asked as he and Cindy were getting home.

"Don't know. She did text she did have a surprise for us," Cindy replied.

"Wonder what it could be," Peter said.

As Peter and Cindy arrived at the front doors of their apartment, they noticed that the lights were off. As soon as they turned the lights on, they were instantly greeted with a pile of gifts on the living room table, along with Anna, Jessica, Susan, Janet, Natasha, Jennifer, and Carol in the living room as well.

"SURPRISE!" They yelled in unison.

Peter and Cindy were in shock at what just happened. As they were trying to process the scene in front of them, they realized that this was the surprise Anna texted about earlier.

After a few minutes of silence, Cindy was the first to speak up. "W-Wow...this...this is...quite amazing..." she said.

"Did all of you actually bought all of this?" Peter asked.

"Yup," Jessica replied with a smile. "Everyone here had a part in this."

"And I suppose Susan was the one that came with this correct?"

"Correct."

"Since when did you bought all of this?" Cindy asked.

"Today while you two were at Parker Industries," Anna replied.

"That would explain why you were in a hurry today Anna," Peter said.

"Yeah. Anyway, shall we get to the gifts then?" Natasha asked

As soon as she said that, everyone in the living room went into a frenzy. Peter and the girls were at the living room chatting about the twins and Cindy's pregnancy. As time passed by, the chats between the girls varied as well, going from asking when the twins are going to be born, to advice from Jessica about pregnancy and its issues, to the girls proclaiming themselves as the pseudo aunts of the family, and many more. Soon, the party was over, and the girls left, leaving Peter and Cindy alone in the living room.

"So...ready for the nine months ahead?" Peter asked

"I'm not sure...but I'll manage as long as I'm with you," Cindy replied with a smile on her face.

And the two knew that the next nine months were going to be one heck of a journey.

**Like it? If so, please review and comment.**


	33. Cravings

Chapter 33: Cravings

"Oh, and Peter? Can you add mozzarella sticks to that order? And extra ranch? And barbecue sauce?"

Cindy is stretched out on the couch with a pillow propped behind her head as she lazily sorts through the emails on her tablet. Peter turns his head back to the living room from the kitchen with an eyebrow raised and studies Cindy for a moment.

"That's...an odd request, but sure. I'll add it to your order Cindy. Anything else?"

Cindy closed her eyes for a moment and pushed herself up into more of a sitting position. "I could use some fried pickles here."

Peter then gave Cindy a surprised look. "Really? Fried pickles? Don't you hate that stuff?"

She resists the urge to roll her eyes and instead glances at her stomach where her baby bump has come to be more noticeable, even though she was wearing a new loose top that Jessica bought for her to help her deal with her pregnancy. Her fingers brush over the fabric of her shirt and she smiles as she flattens her palms across her stomach before turning her attention back to Peter who's still standing halfway in the living room, waiting patiently for her to respond.

"Hey, I may not like them, but the twins do. And what the twins want, the twins get. A pair of happy spider twins means a happy Cindy, which then means a happy Peter. Think of it as a process," Cindy jokingly said.

"Yeah, a brutal process," Peter thought as he let out a huff and nods before disappearing back into the kitchen.

Right now, Cindy was in her fifth month of her pregnancy, and it was quite a rough ride for the both of them. In the first few months, Cindy's body didn't show that much change, other than Cindy having cravings now and then and sometimes she would get cranky. As time passed on, Cindy's body was showing the signs of pregnancy, and that's where everything changed for the both of them. During one of their outings, the media found out about Cindy's pregnancy, and it didn't take a second or two to figure out who the father was. Ever since then, their daily life has changed as they now must take every precaution every time they come out of their apartment. Not only that, but due to Cindy's position and her pregnancy, she had to be monitored and guarded every day out of safety. And it was driving her crazy. She missed the freedom and privacy she had before getting pregnant.

"Is this what a pregnant woman feels like?" Cindy thought as she rubbed her stomach. "Well...without the constant watching of course." As Cindy was rubbing her stomach, her mind went back into the past and relieved the memories. Even now, she couldn't believe this. She would have never guessed that her future would end up with having superpowers, marrying a very successful CEO who has the same powers as her, and finally, ending up with twins on the way.

Suddenly, Peter came into the living room with a bag of chocolate chip cookies in one hand and a bag of potato chips in the other hand. He then signaled Cindy to move her legs so he can sit on the couch. Cindy got the message and moved her legs over so Peter can take a seat. Her feet find themselves back at Peter's lap as she pulls a cookie and a chip from the bags and ate both of them together.

"Dinner should be here in, oh, I'd would say...about thirty to thirty-five minutes," Peter said.

Cindy looks up from her tablet and grimaces.

"What's wrong Cindy?" Peter asked as he took a cookie from the bag and ate it.

"I don't think that's enough. Can we add an order of Chinese food from that place downtown?"

Peter looked at her in silence. "Wow. Reed wasn't joking about Cindy having huge cravings," Peter thought. It was clear that Cindy was planning on having food from both places at the same time. Even with their enhanced metabolism, Peter was getting a little bit worried for Cindy. But he still did it, because Cindy asked him to.

"On it honey," he replied. And then he went back into the kitchen to order food from the Chinese restaurant. As he dialed the number, he asked, "Yes, it's me. I would like our usual order please."

"Oh, with an extra order of lo mein!" Cindy said as she was dusting the few cookie crumbs from her shirt.

"With an extra order of lo main please."

_(A few hours later...)_

After Peter got the takeout Chinese food and the takeout pizza, he then brought them over to the living room table, which was a marvel itself. On the table were two large sized pizzas, mozzarella sticks, lo mein, fried rice, sweet and sour chicken, broccoli beef, kung pao chicken, and stir-fried vegetables spread out. Peter was surprised at the amount of food in front of him.

"Uh Cindy? Are you sure we're able to finish all of this?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Anyway, I'm hungry now, so let's start eating."

As Cindy said that, they then started going through the pile of food. While Peter was eating one piece of food at a time, Cindy was stacking food on top of food. She was going through a piece of each dish all at once in a fast pace. And she was not stopping. Right now, she was adding sweet and sour chicken on top of her slice of cheese pizza and took a huge bite out of it.

"Wow Cindy, you sure are quite the artist," Peter jokingly said as he slurped up some lo mein noodles.

Cindy pouted on what Peter said and replied, "Well this is what happens when there's a pregnant spider-powered lady here. She will have some cravings and will want to eat whatever she wants and how she likes it. And said woman happens to be your wife."

Peter laughed at Cindy's statement. "True," he said as he took a mozzarella stick, dipped it in barbeque sauce, and took a bit of it. "Want some?" he asked.

"Sure," Cindy said. She then took a bite of the mozzarella stick Peter was holding. "Tasty."

Peter chuckled at Cindy's actions. "Glad you like it," he replied. As he said that, he then had an idea. He grabbed a slice of pizza while grabbing some broccoli beef and placed it on of the slice of pizza he grabbed earlier. Then he took a bite of the combination he made.

"Copying me?" Cindy asked with a smug grin on her face.

"Maybe," Peter said teasingly.

And then the dinner between the two turned into a taste test of trying out different combinations between the foods on the table. Peter and Cindy tried each combination, and each one of them somehow worked together in harmony, no matter what combination they end up with. In the end, Peter and Cindy now found new combinations of foods they like. One of them which was kung pao chicken on top of pizza. Right now, Peter and Cindy were done with all of the food on the table, much to Peter's surprise. What's even more surprising is that Cindy ate most of the food, not that Peter minded. It did make his pregnant wife happy.

Right now, Peter was cleaning up the table while Cindy was eating a grapefruit. As Peter was done cleaning up, he returned to sitting right next to his wife.

"Hey Peter?"

"Mmh?"

"Do you think we can survive this? I mean the pregnancy."

"Yeah. I mean we faced things worse than this before."

Cindy let out a chuckle. "Fighting crime and pregnancies are two completely different things," she jokingly said. "We fight crime on a daily basis so much that we're used to it. Pregnancies though? That's something new."

"Yeah. But there is one thing those two have in common," Peter said.

"And what is that?" Cindy asked.

"Both of them pack a punch on us."

Cindy laughed at what Peter said. "I love you."

"I love you too."

And Peter and Cindy shared a kiss. During their make-out session, Cindy felt something kicking inside of her stomach, which made Cindy cut the kiss off.

"Oh!"

"What is it Cindy?"

"The twins just kicked!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah! You want to feel it?"

Peter nodded and moved his head towards Cindy's stomach. For a few seconds, he didn't feel anything. Then suddenly, he felt two small kicks, surprising Peter.

"Oh my god," Peter said. "Guess the twins wants to be born early."

Cindy giggled. "Seems so."

And the two stayed on the couch in their positions, with Peter's head on Cindy's stomach listening to the twins' kicks.

**Like it? If so, please review and comment.**


	34. The Miracle of Childbirth

**Author's note: Here's the chapter everyone (including me) were waiting for. Hope you guys enjoy it. **

Chapter 34: The Miracle of Childbirth

When Cindy woke up this morning, Peter was already out of bed. "Weird," she thought as felt like it was six in the morning, on a Saturday none the less. After lying awake in a couple of minutes, Cindy sat up from the bed. However, it was a bit hard to do so with her gigantic belly. It was almost a year ago since she and Peter got married, and right now she was pregnant with Peter's children for nine months, one week, and three days.

Cindy was starting to get a little anxious about the birth. She was almost two weeks past her due date, and she really couldn't wait for the twins to be born. At first, Cindy was a little scared of the pregnancy because of the fear of their children being hunted by both their enemies and the media. However, Peter eased her worries with the promise of protecting her and the twins with everything he's got. Afterwards, Cindy's worries were gone and in its place was the happiness of a mother-to-be. Not only that, but they've been extremely happy when they found out that Cindy was pregnant with not only one kid, but twins.

Right now, Cindy went into the living room, only to find Peter sitting on the couch. He was reading an online article on a tablet but looked up when Cindy entered the room.

"Morning honey," Peter said with a smile.

"Morning sweetie," Cindy replied with a yawn, which caused Peter to laugh.

"Still tired?" Peter asked. Cindy replied with a nod. "It's almost eleven a.m.," he said while walking over to Cindy and wrapping his arms around her...as much as he could because Cindy's stomach filled a lot.

"Eleven? Wow," Cindy said in a surprising tone. Then she smiled and kissed Peter. The kiss was passionate and lasted for a couple of minutes until the couple broke it.

"Mmn...you're in a good mood today," Peter said. Cindy had been a bit needy for the past few months. When she started to gain some weight, she felt like she was becoming less attractive for Peter, and every time when he kissed her, it reminded her that he was still attracted to her despite the extra pounds she gained.

"Yeah. It feels like today may be a special day," Cindy said sweetly to Peter.

Peter chuckled at what Cindy said. "You've been saying that every day since we passed the due date for the twins," he stated.

"I know, but it really feels like something is going to happen today."

"Okay sweetie. I believe you," Peter said and gave Cindy a quick kiss before turning to the kitchen. "You want anything?" he asked.

"Some coffee would be great Peter," Cindy replied from the couch.

"Very well. Coffee it is."

However, as Peter was about to make some coffee, she felt something wet coming down her legs, followed up by a jolt of pain.

"ARGH!" she yelled, grabbing Peter's attention.

"Cindy?! Are you okay?!" Peter said as he was coming towards his pregnant wife.

"I-I'm fine...wait...the twins! The twins are coming!"

"Are you sure?!"

"Does it look like anything else?!" Cindy said in annoyance.

"Oh my god...yeah, right. Calm down now," Peter said as he shook his head before caressing her left arm. "Okay, I'm going to call Reed to see if we can go to the Baxter Building right now."

"Yeah...you might...want to hurry on that..." Cindy panted as she was breathing deeply.

"Got it."

Peter then grabbed his smartphone from the counter and dialed Reed's number.

"Peter?"

"Reed! We need help now!"

"Whoa, calm down Peter. What's going on?"

"Cindy's going to labor, and we need help now!"

"Okay, hurry over and I'll prepare the equipment for this."

"Got it." Peter then picked up Cindy, carried her bridal style, and went out the front door of their apartment.

A few minutes later, Peter and Cindy finally arrived at the Baxter Building, where they were immediately greeted by Reed and Susan with a stretcher. Peter then laid Cindy on the stretcher, where Reed, Susan, and Peter carried her to the medical room. As they got there, they entered into the room where the medical equipment was.

"Peter, I'm not sure if I can do this."

"Honey, you'll be fine. You can do it."

"Well, I don't really have a choice now, do I?"

"No, not really."

Peter tried to smile, but it was hard in this situation because he was seeing Cindy in extreme pain. As they were waiting in the medical room while Cindy was being prepared, something beeped inside of Cindy. As soon as she heard that sound, a contradiction hit her and she braced herself, gripping Peter's hand very hard. The pain came like a sneak attack from the darkness. Cindy thought she might have cried out now, but she wasn't sure. Everything was in a painful blur, and all of a sudden, everything happened quickly as all of the contractions she had earlier led up to a few seconds. She was hurting so much that she wasn't aware of the words coming out her mouth, but judging by the shock, bewilderment, and sort of guilty fear on Peter's face, they weren't even kind. In fact, some of the words that came out her mouth were in Korean.

"Wow. That's something I don't hear every day," Susan muttered. Peter let out a small sigh and continued to run his fingers up and down Cindy's arm. She was so exhausted that Peter anxiously thought that she was going to pass out.

"Keep breathing honey," Peter said worryingly, clearing her bangs out of her face.

"What does it look like I'm doing?!" Cindy exclaimed. "I'd be dead right now if I wasn't breathing!"

At that moment, Peter felt like it would be better to shut up and be quiet now. Cindy's grasp on his hand might have broken it, even with Peter's enhanced durability. Peter felt like his hand was about to go blue from his wife's strong grip on him.

"You're almost there," Reed said to Cindy calmly over her exclamations. He announced to the room at large that a head was visible. Peter trembled with excitement. He held his arm around Cindy as she leaned forward and pressed his lips to her temple; she was crying with effort. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath and loosened her grip on Peter's hand. He stroked her fingers.

"One more big push Cindy," Susan instructed her. Cindy didn't do anything though. Her breath was shallow."

"I can't, I can't..." she panted, closing her eyes and resting her head on her knee. Peter looked nervously at Reed, who raised his eyebrows seriously.

"Come on sweetie. You're almost there," he whispered, rubbing her back which gave a nod from Reed.

"One more push and we'll get one of the twins out of you," he said kindly. Cindy lifted her head wearily. Susan and Reed nodded kindly at her. Taking a deep breath, Cindy squeezed Peter's hand and pushed.

"There we go!" Reed said. "Keep pushing, keep pushing..."

Cindy cried out again and again, doing her best to stay conscious. The pain was so intense that she could feel herself almost slipping her away until suddenly...

"Someone else in the room was wailing, the sound mixing with Cindy's exclamations.

"And we have a baby!" Reed announced with a grin. Cindy simply fell back into the pillows, gasping for air. Peter froze, his eyes widening at the sound of one of his children's cries. Reed handed the baby to Susan, who hurried to the other side of the room to clean the newborn. Peter couldn't move as he watched his, no, their baby being carried away. Reed smiled at him and Cindy.

"Congratulations, it's a boy," Reed said. Peter and Cindy smiled at what Reed just said. For a moment, there was peace in the room. Until Cindy felt another contraction in herself and let out a scream.

"Okay Cindy, we got one more baby to go, so you need to push out as hard as you can now, okay?" Peter asked.

"Ok," Cindy whimpered out.

And so, the process repeated as Cindy was starting to push out the other child. Like earlier, Cindy was screaming and holding onto Peter's hand very tight to the point it turned blue. She was trying her best to stay conscious, but unlike earlier, it was easier. And then after moments of pushing and screaming, the second child was born.

"And we have the second baby!" Reed announced with a grin. Like earlier, Cindy simply fell back into the pillows again, gasping for air. Susan then cut the cord and carried the other twin to the other side of the room for cleaning. "Congratulations, it's a girl," Reed said with a smile. Susan then proceeded to give the twins to Peter and Cindy. Peter was holding the girl while Cindy was holding the boy.

Both Peter and Cindy's legs went weak. They cradled their little kids in their arms, leaving them with an intense wave of protective emotions to feel. Peter had to sit down on the chair beside the bed because he was so worried that his legs would break from all the shaking. Reed and Susan were saying something to the two, but they didn't listen. They couldn't take their eyes off their kids. The twins turned their heads and opened their eyes slowly, looking at their parents. At that moment, Peter and Cindy thought that they were under a type of spell after seeing their kids' faces.

"Hi..." Peter muttered as he tentatively stroked his daughter's tiny, soft cheek with his finger. The door closed and Peter realized that he and Cindy were alone in the room with their children. He looked up her, joy filling him. Cindy was beaming as well as she was gazing at both her newborn son and Peter with their newborn daughter. Tears fell down her cheeks and she did nothing to stop them. Peter then moved closer to Cindy so she could get a better look at her daughter while Peter can get a better look at his son.

"Hello little girl," Cindy whispered with a thick voice and tears of joy. She felt Peter sit on the side of the bed, holding their son in his hands. He kissed her head. Cindy leaned back into him; she could see so much of her husband in their daughter already, and the same can be said about their son as well. "She's so beautiful Peter. She looks a lot like you, Peter."

Peter laughed lightly. He, as well, has some tears in his eyes, a sensation he hasn't felt for a long time. He didn't mind though, even when one just ran down his face.

"I was going to say the same thing to our son too," he said while pressing his cheek against Cindy's. "Hey there little guy," he whispered to the son. Cindy looked into his eyes. They grinned at each other with their noses touching and then they kissed softly. Peter tucked a lock of Cindy's hair behind her ear, unable to keep the grin off his face. The twins wriggled and let out small yawns. Peter and Cindy beamed down at them.

"Hi there, you two," they cooed in unison. Cindy held the boy up and kissed his tiny nose.

"I've waited so long to see you two," she whispered with lit up eyes. The baby boy made another sound and stared up at his parents with eyes of wonder. Meanwhile, the baby girl proceeded to touch Peter on the nose, causing Cindy to giggle. "It seems like our daughter got you."

Peter chuckled. "Seems so. A bit sticky too. Might want to keep them off the walls. Otherwise we would be getting heart attacks on our hands."

"Yeah. Anyway, you want to name the two?"

"Nah, I think you deserve that part."

Cindy said as she smiled at Peter and thought of some names for a few minutes. After a while, she got her answer. "I want to name the boy Andrew and the girl Alice."

Peter nodded in response, still smiling. He rested his head against Cindy's, and they watched their children together. Andrew Parker and Alice Parker, Peter thought fondly. He was so excited to be a dad and watch Cindy be a mom to the twins they were holding. Both adults knew that this was a turning point for their lives; everything would change at this moment.

Cindy remembered the day she told Peter that they were going to be parents. She glanced at Peter again and felt her heart melt again. She known that he would love their children no matter what, but in his eyes, she saw a more intense emotion than she had expected. She saw almost exactly what she felt, like she never wanted to let go of her children. Not for the first time, she acknowledged what a wonderful father Peter would be. Looking back down at her son and daughter, she felt as though her entire soul had come alive.

And to this day, Peter and Cindy gained a second family.

**Like it? If so, please review and leave a comment. **


	35. Meeting the Grandparents

**Author's Note: I'm sorry if this chapter took quite a bit long. College essays and an exam was my enemy this whole week, so this chapter may be a bit rough. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 35: Meeting the Grandparents

Aunt May was never this excited in her entire life. Even after all those years of living, she would have never expected this day to come. Right now, she was walking over to Peter and Cindy's apartment with a giant grin on her face.

Why? Simple, she was going to visit her grandchildren for the first time.

Aunt May couldn't believe this day has finally come at last. Throughout her whole entire life, she was worried that her nephew couldn't find someone to settle down with, get married, and have kids. However, her worries changed when Peter introduced her to Cindy. At first, May was a bit skeptical about Cindy, because she never heard of her before. She thought she was just a gold digger. However, as time went on, she eventually discovered what the person Cindy was. She loved him not for the money, but rather for the person. She truly loved Peter for what he is, and Peter loved her too.

And Aunt May couldn't bear to split the two after seeing their love for each other.

After months of their relationship, Aunt May decided that Cindy was the best match for Peter and gave her full support of their relationship. Recently, she got news that Cindy just gave birth to a healthy pair of twins, and she was ecstatic. She couldn't wait to meet them.

And she was not alone on this. Cindy's family shared the same feelings and were on it as well. In fact, they are with her right now on their way to Peter and Cindy's apartment as they planned this visit.

"You excited to meet your grandchildren?" May asked to Albert Sr. and Nari.

"Not as much as you," Nari replied.

"You have no idea," May replied as she recalled the events that led up to this earlier...

_(A few days earlier...)_

Aunt May was sitting on the couch watching the news. Then her phone ringed and she answered it after seeing Peter's number on the screen.

"Peter?"

"Hey Aunt May."

May let out a smile after hearing her nephew's voice. "So, how's life with Cindy?"

"Perfect. Anyway, I've got something to show you."

May was wondering what Peter was going to show her. After a few seconds of adjusting on Peter's side of the call, she got her answer.

On the screen were baby Andrew and baby Alice. "So...these little bundles of joy are my son and daughter."

"Oh my god...!" May exclaimed in shock.

"Shh," he interrupted her, something he rarely had the nerve to do. "I've just put them to sleep already."

May's expression immediately softened to a wonderous gaze as she noticed the sleeping babies in his arms. "Oh Peter, they're so beautiful! What a blessing." She continued to glance at both Andrew and Alice. "How's Cindy?"

"Rather tired, I guess. She's sleeping now, she deserves a long rest." May nodded sympathetically.

"Yeah. Taking care of twins can tire a person out." May began to examine Andrew and Alice once more. "I would advise you to take these two to bed thought, not that I'm trying to but in or being an interfering aunt already that is."

"You're not their aunt, you're their grandmother," Peter stated, earning a genuinely smile from May. "Anyway, me and Cindy are on maternal leave right now, so we're practically free now. Do you want to visit us and the kids?"

"Sure!"

"Okay then. See you soon May," Peter said. They then said their goodbyes to each other, leaving May in a state of happiness.

"I'm going to be a grandmother!" May thought happily as she danced around the room.

_(Now...)_

"And that's what happened after I found out," May said. "Was it the same as you two?"

"Something like that," Albert Sr said as he recalled his perspective on the event...

_(A few days earlier...)_

Albert Sr and Nari were lounging on the couch when suddenly, Nari's smartphone rang. Nari picked up her smartphone and answered it after seeing Cindy's number on the screen.

"Cindy?"

"Hey mom. It's been a while."

"Hey Cindy. How are you doing? Is Peter treating you well?"

"I'm fine mom. Everything is going well with Peter. Anyway, can you get dad and little brother on the screen? I've got something to show you."

"Sure," Nari replied. "Honey, can you get Albert Jr down here?"

"Got it," Albert Sr replied. He then soon left the living room only to return shortly with Albert Jr at his side. "So, what's Cindy going to show us?"

"Yeah. Wonder what sis have to show us," Albert Jr muttered.

After a few moments of adjusting on Cindy's side of the video call, they got their answer. On the screen was Cindy holding baby Andrew and baby Alice. "So...here's my son and daughter," Cindy said as she was holding up both Andrew and Alice.

"Oh my god!" Nari exclaimed in shock.

"No way," Albert Jr said.

"Does that mean..." Albert Sr said but was cut off from Cindy.

"Shh! You're going to wake them up!" Cindy interrupted, which the family replied by closing their mouths. After a few seconds of silence, Cindy said, "Yes. Mom, dad, you're going to be grandparents."

"And I'm the uncle, correct?" Albert Jr asked.

"Yes."

"Wow...never thought I would be an uncle this young. And I'm still in high school nether less."

"Oh my god, they're so cute!" Nari said softly as she glanced at the sleeping twins. "Where's Peter by the way?"

"He's out getting groceries. Believe it or not, he's actually a great cook."

"Really?" Albert Sr asked.

"Yeah. Trust me. You should try his cooking some time."

"Maybe I will."

"Yeah. Anyway, are all of you free this weekend?"

Albert Sr and Nari briefly left the conversation to talk to themselves. After a few seconds, Nari said, "Yeah. Why?"

"Well...do you want to visit me and Peter to meet the children?"

"Of course! Who doesn't want to see their grandchildren?" Nari said.

"Great. Now I'm going to put the twins in their cribs so we're going to cut the call here."

"Okay then. See you this weekend," Albert Sr said

"Yeah. Bye," Cindy said before she cut the call.

_(Back to the present...)_

"And that's how it happened."

"Wow. That sounds similar to my situation," May said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Anyway, we're finally here," May said as the group finally found Peter and Cindy's apartment. As the group reached the front door and knocked on it, Peter opened the door, greeting the group.

"Hey there, May, Nari, Albert Sr, and Albert Jr, come on in," Peter said as he let the group in.

As the group enter the living room and settled in on the couch, Cindy came in with the twins in both of arms. As Cindy sat on the couch, everyone's attention was focused on the twins.

"Aww! They're so cute!" May said. "Have you given them their names?"

"Yup. We named the boy Andrew and the girl Alice," Peter said proudly.

"Good names for the kids," Albert Sr said as he was gently holding Andrew's tiny hand. As everyone was playing with Andrew and Alice, they were in wonder of how much they looked like their parents, in which Andrew carried Cindy's hair color and her eyes while Alice carried Peter's hair color and his eyes.

In short, Andrew and Alice were gender bent versions of their parents.

"Wow. It's like I'm looking at Albert Jr when he was a baby," Nari said.

"Really?" Albert Jr asked.

"Yeah. Take a closer look."

As Albert Jr was looking at Andrew, he instantly knew Cindy was right the moment he looked at Andrew for the first time up close. Albert's heart instantly melted as he was looking at Andrew squirming his arms and legs around; he was just so cute. Albert felt like he was going to cry...and he was almost about to as a single tear nearly came out from his eye.

"Albert Jr...are you crying?"

"I'm not," he replied quickly as he wiped his eyes. The entire family chuckled as they saw what happened. "But...I'll admit, the twins are really cute."

"No kidding. Can I hold them?" May asked.

"Sure," Cindy said as she handed Andrew and Alice to May. As May looked at her grandkids for the first time up close, she felt a warmth going through her body. She felt the need to protect and spoil them forever as long as she lived. After a few minutes of playing with Andrew and Alice, May decided to give them to Albert Sr and Nari.

"I think it's your turn now," May said as she handed Alice to Nari and Andrew to Albert Sr.

As Albert Sr and Nari were holding and looking at Andrew and Alice, like May, they felt a warmth going through their bodies. To them, they also felt the need to protect and spoil them rotten. As they were doing that, they felt their little hands touching their faces and their eyes looking at them. At that point, they were reminded of when Cindy and Albert were born. Soon, they handed Andrew and Alice back to Peter and Cindy.

"You know...like what May said earlier...they're really cute," Nari said.

"Yeah...it's like seeing Cindy and Albert Jr as babies once again," Albert Sr said with a smile. "I have a feeling that there may be a dispute over who gets to play with the two in the future."

"What makes you think that?" Peter asked.

"Well...back when Cindy was a baby, everyone in our family wanted to spend time with her. They all battled for her," Nari said with a chuckle. "Maybe those genes passed onto the twins."

"Mom...please don't start," Cindy moaned and pleaded.

"Okay, I won't tell any of your childhood stories," Nari assured. "But...I won't make any promises about your teenage years."

Cindy moaned again, making Albert Jr laugh at her sister's anguish.

"Don't make me start taking about your childhood stories too Albert Jr," Nari said, making him shut up and making Cindy put a smirk on her face.

The rest of the day was quite eventful for the Parker-Moon family. May, Nari, and Albert Sr were gossiping about their family and kids, which Peter and Cindy overheard and let out a few groans and giggles. Peter, Cindy, and Albert Jr were playing with Andrew and Alice which involved a few peek-a-boos, a few boops on the noses, and many more. Eventually, May and Cindy's family left Peter and Cindy alone along with their children.

**Like it? If so, leave a comment and review.**


	36. A (Really) Early Morning

Chapter 36: A (Really) Early Morning

Sirens wailed in the streets below, but for the first time in the past few months, Peter decided to not follow them as he was too tired and can't take any more. New York was always in need of saving, but even Peter need a break now and then. He was sitting on the balcony of his and Cindy's apartment. His bones were aching from the action they went through, every fiber of his body felt tired from lack of sleep and his heavy eyelids dropped to cover his eyes. Before it was too late, Peter hauled himself to his feet and gently opened the door. Any longer and he would have ended up sleeping over there.

Cindy was, as expected, fast asleep on their bed. His eyes were on her as he walked into their bedroom. She was on the far-right side of the bed, turned on her side with her face tilted towards him. Her arms were stretched out in front of her, hands resting on Peter's side of the bed, right where his chest should be. Half of her face was covered by a pillow, but the other half of her face showed a small, dreamy smile on her lips where Peter can see easily. Tired as he was, he stayed in the same location he was standing on just to take in how beautiful and peaceful his wife looked. It wasn't until his bone-tired legs nearly sent him backwards back out the balcony. However, Peter quickly regained control and closed the door as soon as he got close to the doors of the balcony. He pulled off the mask, ran a hand through his hair, and then proceeded to pry off the suit. It was a tedious process, as the suit was completely wet from the rain New York was having now.

When he finally stripped himself of his costume, Peter pulled on a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and a white undershirt. He took a deep breath and looked briefly around the room.

Not too far long ago, Peter might have let himself rest at this point, but he did not. Before he could do so, he passed the bed and headed towards another room across the hall. Much smaller than the one he and Cindy shared; this room was lit by a starry lamp in the corner. Peter shuffled, eyes half open, to the two cribs in the center of the room. Andrew Parker and Alice Parker, the twins inside of them, were lying on their stomachs, their faces to the side just like their mother's. Peter leaned against the bars of their beds and smiled at his son and daughter. They laid surprisingly still, and Peter had to put his hands on their backs gently to reassure himself that his babies were breathing. Once he was satisfied that they were alive, Peter watched over them for a few more minutes before shuffling back to his and Cindy's room. Their bed never looked so inviting. He flopped himself down on his stomach beside Cindy; his arm wrapping around his waist.

"Peter..." Cindy mumbled, though she was mostly asleep. She pressed her nose against his cheek.

"Mmmph..." Peter pulled her closer to him, kissing her lips lightly. He sighed and finally closed his eyes. He was just about to slip into the darkness and fall asleep when...

"Aaaaa!" a little voice cried out, followed up by another one.

Peter sat straight up, bringing Cindy along with him.

"Andrew...Alice," he gasped. Although this wasn't the first time they have been woken by their daughter's cries. Cindy rubbed at her eyes. She put her arms around Peter's shoulders and lowered him back into the pillows.

"I got them," Cindy said as she kissed Peter's forehead and got up. "Go back to sleep Peter."

"But-"

"You've done enough for today. It's my turn now."

Peter didn't argue with his wife's logic as he was too tired and immediately fell asleep. Cindy then followed her son and daughter's intensifying wails. It was a new kind of siren, not a police siren, which was grabbing Spider-man and Silk's attention lately.

"I'm coming Andrew...Alice," she mumbled to them, crossing the hall. "Mommy's coming..."

Andrew and Alice were sitting up, hands in the air, fingers grabbing at the darkness. When they saw their mother, they cried even more, just to make sure that they got their mother's undivided attention. They reached for her. Cindy smiled empathetically at them and Andrew and Alice's tear-filled eyes looked back at her, as if to say, "How can you smile a time like this?!"

"Come on Andrew, Alice," she said as she was picking them up one at a time. They burrowed into their mother's nightgown that she was wearing, their cries muffling. Cindy pressed her lips against each of their heads, stroking their hair and bouncing them lightly. "What's going on Andrew, Alice?" She lifted them up, holding their foreheads against hers and looking into their watery eyes. "What's wrong you two? Doesn't seems like you need a diaper change...you hungry?"

Andrew and Alice slowly stopped shrieking and began to sob quietly. Andrew reached his tiny hand up and grasped his mother's ear while Alice was holding onto her mother's arm. Cindy smiled at her children's actions.

"I'll take that as a yes then," she laughed. Andrew and Alice blinked at her, their sobs coming out helplessly. Cindy hugged their heads into her chest and tip-toed down the hall to the living room. The motion seemed to calm them down; their crying had become significantly quieter until soon they weren't crying at all. Andrew had let go of Cindy's ear and was now holding onto her pinky with both of his hands while Alice did the same as well. Cindy rubbed her thumb over their tiny fingers and they walked into the living room. As Cindy sat down on the couch, she temporarily let them go, sat them down on her lap, and began to unclip the sleeves on her nightgown so she can properly nurse her famished children. As Andrew and Alice were drinking their fill from her breasts, Cindy gazed at the full moon outside, thinking about her daily life now.

After the birth of Andrew and Alice, Peter and Cindy had fallen into a routine where they would follow a schedule of who gets to take care of them while the other goes on patrol/work in New York. It would start off like this: Peter would take Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays while Cindy would take Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. On Sundays though, they would take care of them together.

As how they would take care of them, Peter would go to work while Cindy would stay at home to take care of them and vice versa. Then on Sunday, they would stay at home to take care of them.

Andrew and Alice finished their meal with contempt sighs, telling Cindy that they were done. She smiled with a yawn and clipped the straps back on.

"Better?" she asked. Andrew and Alice looked at her with big eyes. They seemed wide awake, while Cindy was on the verge of falling asleep. She smiled at her children's answer. "Seems like it," she thought as she was rocking them. Then she got out from the couch and started to carry them back to their cribs.

As Cindy laid Andrew and Alice into their cribs, she gave them a kiss on the forehead. "Good night you two," she said before she proceeded to head back to her and Peter's bedroom, seeing her husband asleep.

She then soon tucked herself into the bed as well, wrapping her arms around Peter and cuddling with him as she fell into dreamland, not knowing what will tomorrow will bring.

**Like it? If so, leave a review.**


	37. First Words

Chapter 37: First Words

"Andrew! Alice!" Peter laughed at his ignorant son and daughter, waddling around the living room on toddler feet. Their pudgy baby feet clapped against the laminated wood as they hopped from sofa to sofa. Cindy giggled from the sofa, her legs folded up beneath her rear, looking from her tablet to their son and daughter with amusement.

Peter crouched and held out his arms towards his son and daughter...only to see them sucking on their thumbs and waddling to the other way. Cindy sucked her lip to stifle her laugh.

"It seems like you just got blanked," Cindy said as she swiped a page on her tablet. Peter slapped his hands to his knees and nodded.

"Seems that way."

"Ah, you know that they may end up being a daddy's boy and girl." Cindy put the tablet on sleep mode, bending down and picking her son up while Peter picked up his daughter. Peter and Cindy sat their son and daughter on their knees and bounced the gurgling toddlers. Andrew's black eyes and Alice's hazel eyes and their round cheeks scanned the room, ruffled and messy chestnut and black locks on their scalps. Cindy kissed Andrew's soft cheek.

"Mmm, look at Mommy and Andrew," Peter said to Alice while picking up his daughter. Cindy smiled at him, coddling her adorable baby. Peter grinned and leaned over, pecking Cindy's lips softly. "Mmm, momma Cindy."

"Momma huh? I like that. How about it, huh? Like that Andrew?" Cindy bounced the gurgling toddler. "Momma? Can you say momma?" Cindy pecked Andrew's soft and delicate nose. The infant giggled at the brushing lips.

"Momma!"

Peter and Cindy's eyes met, bold in wide in shock. They both stuttered at each other looking at Andrew. "D-Did she just say-"

"I think so." Peter laughed. He and Alice looked at Andrew. "Did you just say momma?"

"Momma," Andrew repeated while biting his gums down on her tiny thumb. Cindy laughed gleefully, hugging her baby and kissing the giggling infant's cheek. Peter laughed while playing with his daughter.

"Andrew, say dadda. Can you say dadda?" Peter asked. Andrew looked at him with huge round black eyes.

"Momma."

Cindy snorted and bit her lip, hiding her grin behind Andrew's tussled hair. Peter huffed, scratching both his and Alice's tussled brown locks. "Guess Andrew's a mama's boy then," Peter thought.

However, what happened next shocked everyone...

"Dadda!" Alice said.

Everyone in the room was shocked at what just happened. They've just heard Alice say "Dadda." Peter and Cindy weren't sure if that was done on purpose or not, but either way, Alice's first word was "Dadda," and Peter was enjoying it.

"Yes! Oh yes baby, yes!" Peter scooped Alice up, the little bundle of joy giggling uncontrollably as he bounced her in the air.

"Guess Alice doesn't want to lose to Andrew," Cindy chuckled as she was playing with Andrew. She laughed as Peter bounced Alice in the air, the infant giggling controllably. Peter cracked and coddled Alice to his chest, crouching next to Cindy. She lay on the sofa and smiled at him lovingly, with Alice gargling between.

"Look. Look at momma." Peter gently held Alice's hand and delicately made her poke Cindy's nose. Alice giggled at Cindy's scrunched eyes and pouted. "Go boop. Go boop on momma, huh?" Peter laughed at how amusing Alice found it. Cindy burst into laughter too at her daughter's cackles, feeling her dinky fingertip prodding her nose.

Not wanting to be left behind, Andrew let out a whimper to Cindy.

"What is it Andrew?" Cindy asked. Andrew pointed at Alice, telling her that he wanted something...or rather he wanted to do something. As Cindy was looking at where Andrew was pointing, she got the message. "You want to do what Alice is doing?" Cindy asked Andrew with a soft voice. Andrew nodded.

"Okay then," Cindy said with a smile. "Hey Peter, can you move Alice for a moment?"

"Sure," he said as he moved Alice. "What is it Cindy?" he asked, only to get booped by Andrew immediately. "Hey," Peter pouted.

Cindy chucked. "Sorry Peter, but Andrew wanted to do what Alice was doing earlier." As Andrew continued booping Peter's nose, Peter smiled at his son's actions. However, what happened next was a surprise. As Andrew stopped booping Peter's nose, he said one word.

"Dadda."

Peter and Cindy were in awe at what Andrew just said. Just earlier, he said "momma," and now he was able to say "dadda" as well. Maybe it was because of sibling rivalry or courage? Who knows? Either way, Peter and Cindy were getting a bunch of surprises today, and it wasn't going to stop soon.

"Momma!" Alice said.

Both Peter and Cindy gasped again at what their kids just said, smiling at each other because of what their kids just said. "I guess both of us win," Peter said.

"Yeah. Our kids may be geniuses," Cindy said as he brought Andrew back from his booping, making him pout a bit. Cindy smiled and played with his hair. She then hugged Andrew to her chest, gently rubbing his back and soothing the toddler. Peter laid against the edge of the sofa, resting his head against Cindy's side while holding onto Alice. Cindy smiled and leaned down, capturing his lips.

"All tuckered out?" She whispered. Peter smiled and nodded, kissing her lips softly. Andrew and Alice made a small fuss at being ignored. "Are you going on patrol tonight?" Cindy asked.

"Nah. Not tonight. Manhattan can cope for today. How about you?"

"Me neither. Right now, these little bundles of joy are my priority."

Peter smiled at his wife and said, "I love you."

"Yeah. Love you too."

"Momma! Dadda!" Andrew and Alice interrupted, making them both burst into laughter.

And the family of four enjoyed their time in the living room.

**Like it? If so, leave a review and comment.**


	38. A New Invention

Chapter 38: A new invention

It has been few years since Andrew and Alice were born. For the first few months, Peter and Cindy were sort of overwhelmed over taking care of Andrew and Alice, going on patrol, and maintaining Parker Industries. However, as time went on, they eventually got used to it and made some arrangements to their new lifestyle.

As so, Peter and Cindy would deal with all of that together, and nobody would notice who they are under the masks of their costumes. While Peter and Cindy didn't have that much experience with dealing with children, they were able to get some help from both Aunt May and Cindy's parents. However, they did not account for the fact that the abilities or traits their children were going to inherit from them came early, which caused a few problems for them.

Due to that, Peter had to spend some all-nighters creating new inventions for his kids.

One of these inventions happened to be a hovering baby carriage after discovering that taking his kids outside on a regular stroller was a bad idea. What happened was that during one afternoon while taking his kids out, the stroller Andrew and Alice were on hit a small roadblock on the uneven sidewalk they were on. Of course, with Andrew and Alice's senses so fine-tuned, they woke up after the stroller hit the roadblock on the uneven sidewalk.

To this day, Peter and Cindy learned that a pair of cranky baby spider twins are not a pair of happy baby spider twins. And thus, the hovering baby carriage was born to solve his kids' problems.

As of today, Peter and Cindy were outside after a day of meetings inside of Parker Industries, with snacks and other essentials included. A disguised Peter Parker and Cindy Parker; dressed in sunglasses, old jeans, t-shirts, caps, were carrying two happy, babbling kids with each of them carrying one child on one hand. Not only that, but they also brought a few backpacks as well. The family of four made their way to a park near Parker Industries, as Peter and Cindy learned that their children was a bondless font of energy and one way to tire the kids out were a day playing at the park.

"Park! Daddy, park! We go park!" Andrew exclaimed excitedly, wriggling around and pointing from Peter's arms, as the park came into sight.

"Calm down kiddo. We're going to the park, so calm your breaks," Peter chuckled. "And let's try not to be a sand monster today okay? I still haven't been able to get all that sand out of your shoes.

"Make cas'le! Daddy help!" The toddler patted Peter's face, urging him to hurry to the park.

"Gotcha buddy. We'll make a giant sand palace." Peter reassured, giving a kiss to the tiny hand and making the toddler giggle.

"And what about you Alice?" Cindy asked. "What do you want to do today?"

"Swings! Go on swings!" Alice exclaimed excitedly.

Cindy smiled. "Gotcha sweetie."

In the end, there was a giant mound of sand as Peter and Andrew spent most of their time in the sandbox while Cindy and Alice were on the swings. Alice favored the swings a lot as she was squealing and demanded Cindy to push her higher. Right now, Andrew was on the slides and was giggling as he went down on the sides.

By the end of the day, Peter and Cindy took many photos of Andrew and Alice; mostly to tease them when they get older. Cindy laughed as she was watching a video Peter took of Andrew on the slides.

"Mommy! Daddy! Look! Up! Up!" Andrew and Alice called and waved to their parents on top of the mini jungle gym.

"Great job you two!" Cindy exclaimed. "Be careful getting down though! Mommy doesn't want you to get hurt!"

Some more running around and more rounds around the mini jungle gym tuckered out Andrew and Alice; yawning and rubbing their eyes by the time they were ready for some snacks.

"Guess it's time to go back home you two," Peter said, snickering at Andrew nodding off in his lap and Alice doing the same on Cindy's lap, each of them trying to rub their eye while clutching an apple slice.

"Nooo! Play!" Andrew and Alice whined unconvincingly, as Peter put the baby carriage down on the ground. It unfolded soundlessly and started to hover in the air, stabilizing swiftly.

"Sorry sweetie. Tomorrow, we can play on the swings again. And build another sand castle." Cindy reassured as she picked up Alice and transferred her into the carriage while Peter did the same as well. The hovering carriage easily took the children's weight, barely dipping down as it continued to hover near Peter and Cindy's waist height. Andrew and Alice grumbled groggily at their park outing being done for the day but accepted it easily enough. They snuggled into the comfortable blue blanket inside of the carriage and fell asleep immediately. The walk back to Parker Industries was jostle-free and Andrew and Alice slept peacefully the entire way back.

Peter congratulated himself on a job well done and thought of ways to improve the carriage even further. While the hovering capability was good, stability could always be improved, and he could add more features: storage, maybe cooling and heating systems. Different styles, materials, and types of frames to play around with. He could probably do some testing on to see which style was more comfortable. The genius continued planning out upgrades and new features to add the entire walk back to Parker Industries; gently pulling the hovering blue and red carriage with his precious cargo along with his lovely wife, engrossed in his thoughts.

Cindy noticed him and decided to snap Peter out of his thoughts. "Peter?" she said with a tug on his shirt.

"Hm?"

"We're almost there," Cindy said.

"Oh," Peter said as he just realized that they just arrived at Parker Industries. However, as soon as they got in, they were in for a huge surprise as the employees were running around as if a disaster had occurred during the few hours Peter, Cindy, Andrew, and Alice had been gone. Peter and Cindy wondered what could have caused such an uproar.

"Peter! Cindy! Oh thank god, you two are back!" Anna exclaimed with a relieved tone as she ran up to the two.

"Whoa! What's going on? Did something bad happen?" Peter asked, startled by the exclamation.

"Peter, there are pictures of you, Cindy, Andrew, and Alice everywhere and the media is going insane!" Anna replied frowning as she checked over her tablet. "I have no idea how we're going to manage this. Honestly, I'm not even sure if we can get a handle on this, it seems like we can only put out the fire at this point."

"Hold on a second, what's going on?" Cindy asked.

Anna let out a sigh before showing Peter and Cindy what was going on. "This is what is going on," Anna said as she pulled out an online article showing Peter, Cindy, Andrew, and Alice's day at the park. Along it with some images of them and the hovering baby carriage. "That adorable invention that you readily toted around the park you and Cindy went to this afternoon. Not to mention Andrew and Alice!"

"Oh," Peter said.

"Yeah. And all this insanity isn't just over the baby carriage. Some of it is also over Andrew and Alice as well! We're being flooded with calls, and people are asking for interviews and press conferences! They want to hear from you two about Andrew and Alice! We're being asked about the baby carriage! They want to know if Parker Industries are heading into childcare products now!"

"Whoa, calm down Anna. We'll figure this out and get a handle on it," Cindy assured.

And as so, Peter, Cindy, and Anna had a press conference later, in which ended up with the media and the public loving the hovering baby carriage and thus, a new division of Parker Industries was born...

The childcare division, which was focused on baby products.

**Like it? If so, leave a review and comment.**


	39. A Snow Day

Chapter 39: A Snow Day

It was December morning, and for New York, that means heavy snow. Right now, all of New York was covered in snow as the streets were white as clouds. People were either walking in heavy clothing as they were walking down the snow-covered streets or staying in their homes looking at the snow falling from the sky.

As of now, Peter and Cindy were enjoying their sleep...not knowing that their sleep was about to be interrupted by a pair of spider-twins.

"Hehehehee!" Andrew giggled as scurried across the hallway of his home along with Alice into the bedroom of their parents.

The cute little infants pushed the door open to Peter and Cindy's bedroom and quickly crawled onto the bed where they saw their targets, which were their parents, snoring soundly asleep. Crawling up to Peter and Cindy's sleeping bodies, they roughly bounced on them, waking them up immediately.

"Daddy! Wakey wakey!" Andrew exclaimed in a fit of giggles as he greeted Peter and Cindy with a smile.

"Ooof! Oohh, morning Andrew." Peter grumbled in a groggy voice as he sat up greeting him and pulling the little boy into his arms playfully while Cindy looked at her husband with a warm loving smile. She yawned and did the same to Alice.

"Why are you up you two?" Cindy asked with a soft voice.

"Snow! Snow!" Alice exclaimed.

"You two want to play in the snow?"

"Yes!" Andrew and Alice exclaimed.

"Alright, alright. Once we're done with breakfast, we'll play in the snow. Is that okay with you two?"

"Yes!"

"Okay then. Peter?" Cindy asked.

"On it honey," Peter replied with a smile before kissing her on the cheek. He then got out of bed carrying Andrew to the kitchen before settling him down on one of the booster seats. He then soon went back into the kitchen and started making breakfast, which consists of eggs, pancakes, waffles, bacon, toast, and orange juice. As Peter was plating the food and setting them down on the table, Cindy came in with Alice in her hands.

"Something smells good here," Cindy said as she plopped Alice down on a booster seat.

"Yeah. It's the usual Parker breakfast. Want some?" Peter teasingly asked.

"Obviously!"

Soon the family of four started eating their breakfast, and it was a joyous commotion. Peter and Cindy were enjoying their breakfast along with Andrew and Alice having maple syrup on their faces while trying to eat their waffles and pancakes, prompting Peter and Cindy to giggle at them. After they were done with their breakfast, Peter and Cindy dressed up in heavy clothing along with Andrew and Alice.

As they left the front doors of their apartment, the family of four went out to the nearest park to play in the snow. Andrew and Alice were in awe of the falling snow as they looked at them from the comfort of the hovering baby carriage they were in. They reached their hands out to try to catch the snowflakes with their mittens. Peter and Cindy smiled at what their children's actions, as they looked cute doing it.

Soon, they arrived at the park, and it was a winter wonderland. As Peter and Cindy took out Andrew and Alice from the hovering baby carriage, immediately the twins went crazy across the snowy field, walking like penguins on the snow.

"Look at us you two! Over here!" Cindy called, waving at her children who were waddling in the snow. They were dressed in the cutest winter clothes with light blue mittens and matching hats.

Peter was behind her, holding her hand into his.

"You two are so cute," Cindy cooed as her daughter fell into her arms, giggles coming out of her small mouth.

"Hey. At this rate, they'll be able to walk on their own in no time," Peter said as he was playing with Andrew.

"Really? What do you say you two? Are you two going to surprise everyone at the party tomorrow by walking?" Cindy asked, bouncing the child lightly. Alice nodded and waved her arms.

"Does my boy like playing in the snow?" Peter asked as he let Andrew down on the ground. Andrew answered his dad's question by rolling some snow into a ball...and threw it at Peter's face.

Cindy and Alice laughed at what Andrew just did to Peter, prompting Peter to give off a pouting face. "Not funny," he mumbled as he wiped the snow off his face.

"Sorry Peter, but the fact that our son just threw snow at your face is pretty funny to me," Cindy replied as she let Alice down for her to play in the snow as well. Alice then proceeded to make a ball of snow, but instead to throwing it, she just kept making it bigger until she was satisfied. She then made another ball of snow, a bit smaller than the first one. Then she made another one, but smaller than before.

"Alice? What are you doing?" Peter asked as he, Cindy, and Andrew watched her actions. In the end, what she built was a tiny snowman in her hand.

"Snawman!" Alice exclaimed.

"Aw! So cute!" he exclaimed as he was looking at Alice's creation.

Suddenly, Cindy had an idea. "You want to build a snowman Andrew?" she asked. Andrew nodded in reply. And soon Cindy and Andrew would start building a snowman family of four. Peter and Alice would soon join in and they split the work. Peter and Cindy worked on the big snow people while Andrew and Alice were working on a small snowman.

Soon, the family of four made a family of snowman, and they were proud of the work they did. Because they all made the family together. In a way, the family of snowmen represented Peter and Cindy's family itself.

"Peter, want to take a picture?" Cindy asked.

"Sure." Peter then brought over Andrew and Alice along with Cindy in front of the snowmen and took a selfie of themselves. As they were done with the picture taking, in curiosity, Andrew scooped up a handful of snow and tried to put it in his mouth.

"No!" Cindy squeaked and attempting to get the freezing snow out of her son's mouth. Andrew whined and tried to bat Cindy's hands away.

"Oh, it's alright. A little bit of snow isn't going to kill him," Peter said. He wiped the drool and melted snow off Andrew's mouth with his hand and picked him up.

"But snow has a lot of germs," Cindy said glancing at her son with worry written in her eyes while picking Alice up.

"Then it's a good thing that papa knows a wonderful doctor who specializes in sickness," Peter said. Cindy watched as he threw Andrew up in the arm and caught her, spinning around as laughter spilled from Andrew like tiny bells.

"I guess you're right," Cindy said, smiling as Andrew rested his small head against Peter's neck and closed his eyes. It was nap time.

The family of four made their way home, enjoying the warmth and joy that flowed through their hears as a precious memory was stored away.

**Like it? If so, leave a comment and review.**


	40. First Day of Daycare

**Author's note: Sorry if this was late. Half of November and early December were essay hell for me.**

Chapter 40: First Day of Daycare

Peter slips up behind his wife, winding his arms around the smaller woman's waist as they look out at New York City from the floor to the ceiling of their apartment. "You knew this was going to happen eventually, right? I mean, if not now in two years when they start 4-K," Peter said.

"But they're so little Peter," Cindy said with a pout. "Can't they just continue staying at the office with us until they're ready to start school?"

Peter let out a sigh a what Cindy just said. "Cindy, Andrew and Alice made a mess in the office yesterday. They're our kids, and I love them, but confining them to a large building with only adults to interact with is not the best environment for them. Not to mention that I don't want them to keep seeing my employees' faces every day. It's not healthy for them."

"You know that Aunt May and my family interact with them too right?" Cindy said.

"Yeah, but not on a daily basis. And plus, have you seen the mess the kids made in the office? It looked like a fight just broke out over there. There were papers all over the floor, and I thought it was going to take forever to file them back together, especially when some of the papers went under the couch."

Cindy runs her fingers over one of the streaks of chocolate brown in Peter's hair. "You've been talking about highlighting it," Cindy said with a grin.

Peter shakes his head and sighs. "We should probably figure something out. Should we get Anna to babysit them or something?"

"No," Cindy said. "You're right. They need to interact with kids their age." She tilts her head. "But maybe only for this year. I have a plan."

Giving her wife a calculating glance, Peter wonders if he should be worried. In the end, he shook his head again. "So, we agreed that they start preschool tomorrow then."

"Yes," Cindy said with a sigh. "They will start preschool tomorrow." She covers her face. "I'm going to be a wreck. Or rather both of us are going to be a wreck. We've got both the office and patrol to deal with, and now this. I'm not sure if I can survive this."

Peter smiled. "I'll make extra sure that your coffee is already there when we get to the office and I'll even heat it up myself."

"With whipped cream?" Cindy asked.

"With whipped cream."

Knowing that answer, Cindy let out a huge smile. "Thanks. Still though, I just hope this will work out. Especially with Andrew and Alice."

This time, it was Peter's turn to let out a sigh. "You still worried about them?"

"Yes. I'm worried about what will happen to them the moment they introduce themselves to other kids. What if other kids try to take advantage of them? What if other kids try to make friends with them only just because they happened to be our kids? What if they get bullied because of us? I just don't want them to get hurt."

Peter then gave Cindy a hug in comfort. "It's okay Cindy. That's why we're here. If by any chance they get hurt, we'll help them recover. Trust me, I had my share of bullies in my life."

"Did that happen before you got bitten by the spider or after that?" Cindy asked.

"Both."

Cindy let out a giggle and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Guess the Parker Luck is only inheritable. You can't catch it."

"Yeah. Hope our kids doesn't catch its deadly curse," Peter teasingly said.

"I know."

The next day, Peter and Cindy took Andrew and Alice to the daycare center they signed up for. Andrew and Alice, for the most part, nervous about the whole thing. They were going to be separated from their parents for the first time. They were holding on to their parents' pants, gripping them tightly as they don't want to leave them.

"Mommy. Don't go," Andrew mumbled. "I'm scared."

"Don't worry Andrew. Everything will be fine," Cindy assured.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Daddy, will you come back?" Alice asked.

"I will sweetie. I will," Peter replied.

Reluctantly, Andrew and Alice let go of their parents and headed towards the room in front of them, leaving Peter and Cindy behind before saying, "Bye mommy! Bye daddy!" with a smile as the door closed in front of them.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Cindy asked.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Peter replied. "After all, none of the kids over there shouldn't have a grudge against me."

Cindy let out a sigh, not knowing if her husband was serious or not.

_(After daycare...)_

After a few meetings followed up by a few hours of patrol, Peter and Cindy came back to pick up Andrew and Alice. As they were waiting for their kids, the door to the classroom opened, showing a smiling Andrew and Alice walking out of the classroom, heading towards their parents.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Andrew and Alice exclaimed as they ran up to Peter and Cindy.

"Hi there you two," Cindy said with a smile. "How was daycare?"

"It was great mommy!" Andrew exclaimed. "We did a lot of fun stuff!"

"Yeah! We did finger-painting, did some drawings, played around, and so much more!" Alice exclaimed.

"Did you like it?" Peter asked.

"Yes. Not only that, but everyone was nice as well!" Andrew exclaimed.

Peter and Cindy let out a smile after hearing Andrew's words. Turns out that they didn't have to worry about their first day after all. As the family of four went out of the daycare center, Cindy asked Andrew and Alice one simple question.

"Andrew, Alice, do you want to go back to daycare again?"

"Yes!" Andrew and Alice exclaimed excitedly.

Cindy smiled at her children's answer.

**Like it? If so, leave a review and comment.**


	41. Birthday

Chapter 41: Birthday

Next week was January 20th, and that is a huge day for Peter and Cindy.

Why? Simple, January 20th is Andrew and Alice's birthday. Right now, Peter, Cindy, and Anna were planning a surprise party for Andrew and Alice where there were having trouble planning the whole thing out.

Why? Because they have no idea what to do. The problem was what their kids like and how to arrange it. They had multiple choices, but the problem was the attraction it would cause. Peter and Cindy didn't want their birthday to be crowded by the press. Even though they did this multiple times on previous birthdays and are used to it, it gets harder each time.

Especially when company meetings get in the way as well.

"What should we get for Andrew and Alice this year?" Cindy asked.

"I don't know," Peter replied. "Should we get them tablets this year?"

"Probably not. I think they're too young for that yet."

"Good idea. What do you think Anna?"

"I don't know. That's for you two to decide," Anna said.

Cindy let out a sigh. "Will my family and Aunt May will arrive on time?"

"Yes. They'll be there."

"Great. At least that problem is cleared up," Cindy said. As Peter and Cindy were thinking of what to give to Andrew and Alice, a call from May showed up.

"_Hey Peter! Cindy! You figured something out for Andrew and Alice yet?"_

Peter replied, "_Not yet Aunt May, we're still having trouble on that part."_

"_Want me to help you two?"_

"_With on what to get for Andrew and Alice?"_

"_You have an idea of what to get for them?"_

"_Yup, ever since the time you left them at my place for babysitting..." _

_(Months earlier...)_

"So, Andrew, Alice, what do you like?" May asked while she was watching the kids at her house because Peter and Cindy had to be at a meeting.

Andrew and Alice pondered for an answer before finally saying, "Spiderman and Silk!"

Aunt May was surprised and amused at the answer her grandkids gave to her. "Really? Why?"

"Because they're so cool! Have you seen the news recently grandma?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah!" Alice replied as she showed them a newspaper article she brought along. The article showed Spiderman and Silk saving civilians from a burning building.

"Hmmh..." Aunt May thought. "You must really like them, don't you two?"

"Yes!" Andrew and Alice said in unison. "We have posters of them!"

As Andrew and Alice talk about their heroes, May had an idea of what to give them for future purposes...

_(Back to the present...)_

"_And that's how I knew what to get for them."_

"_Wow."_

"_Yeah. Anyways, buy something Spiderman and Silk related items. Especially the toys, they'll like it."_

"_Got it. Thanks May."_

"_No problem. Give my thanks to Cindy and Anna."_

"_Will do." _Peter then ended the conversation there.

"Who was that?" Cindy asked.

"That was May, and she has the answer to our problem," Peter replied.

"Really? What is it?" Anna asked.

"Apparently...Andrew and Alice like Spiderman and Silk."

Cindy and Anna were surprised at the news. "Wow," Anna said after a short silence.

"Yeah."

"So, what should we do then?" Cindy asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We buy something related to us."

"Yes, but what? There's so much Spiderman and Silk related merchandise here. We don't know what our kids want to begin with," Cindy said.

Peter gave it a long thought about what Cindy just said. Sure, they now know that their kids love Spiderman and Silk because of Aunt May, but they still have no clue what to get for them because they well...never told them what they want.

Kids can be so secretive sometimes, especially when it comes to Peter and Cindy's kids. Not only that, but they never acted selfish as well. They've clearly inherited the secretive traits from Peter and the humble traits from both of them. After what seemed to be an eternity, Peter got his answer.

"I have an idea. Want to hear it?"

Cindy and Anna then heard his idea as he explained it in detail.

(_A few days later...)_

"Whew. That's the last thing to get for the party," Cindy thought as she bought the custom cake she ordered. Right now, Cindy oversaw getting the cake while Peter was out getting the gifts and Anna keeping Andrew and Alice busy.

Suddenly, Cindy's smartphone started ringing.

"_Cindy?" _Peter called.

"_Hey Peter. I got the cake as you ordered."_

"_That's great. Are the kids busy?"_

"_Yes. Anna is distracting them by stopping by the nearby ice cream parlor and getting them ice cream."_

"_Good. By the way, Aunt May just called earlier. They're already in the apartment with your family."_

"_Great. You got the gifts?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Good. Now let's hurry back home so we can call Anna to bring our kids home."_

"_Got it."_

Cindy then ended the call and hurried back to her and Peter's apartment, thinking about the plan Peter told a while ago. The plan was that Peter would hold a Spiderman and Silk-theme party and everything would be related to Spiderman and Silk. Cindy was in charge of getting the custom cake, Peter was in charge of getting the presents, and Anna would distract Andrew and Alice as long as she can until the preparations are ready.

And right now, it was time for Anna to bring the guests of honor back.

_(A few minutes later...)_

"Anna, why are we taking this long to go home?"

"Yeah! Are we getting a surprise for our birthday today?"

"Oh...you'll see," Anna smugly said as they were heading back to the apartment. As soon as they arrived at the apartment, Anna opened the front door, revealing that the entire apartment was dark.

"What the...why are the rooms dark?" Andrew asked.

"Oh...well turn them on and you'll see."

As the three went deeper into the apartment, Alice then turned on the lights to see what was going on. As soon as the lights went on, they were greeted with a huge surprise.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANDREW AND ALICE!"

Andrew and Alice were in shock at the sight in front of them, which was their parents, grandparents, and uncle in front of them along with a huge sign that says, "Happy Birthday Andrew and Alice!" They then shot out party poppers, releasing the confetti all over them.

After a few moments, Andrew let out one word. "W-Wow."

"Mom. Dad. You did all of this?" Alice asked

"Yes. After all, isn't this what you wanted?" Peter said.

"Yeah...but how did you know?" Andrew asked.

Peter and Cindy then pointed to May while May let out a small giggle while waving to them.

"Oh," Andrew said.

"Well that makes sense," Alice said while laughing.

"Anyway, let's get this party started!" Peter exclaimed.

The entire event itself was a joyful moment. Everyone was having fun in the party. Anna, May, and Cindy's parents were having a conversation, Albert Jr. was playing with Andrew and Alice, and Peter and Cindy were enjoying their time together. As the day dragged on to the night, they all had a wonderful dinner, especially when it was time for dessert. When the cake was brought out, everyone was captivated at the design of it. The cake was a Spiderman and Silk themed cake, with one side of the cake representing half of Spiderman's mask while the other Silk's. As everyone had a slice of cake, everyone enjoyed it.

Eventually, the party ended and Cindy's family, May, and Anna went back to their homes, leaving Peter, Cindy, and their kids alone. As Peter and Cindy were cleaning up, Andrew and Alice something to their parents.

"Hey mom? Dad?" Andrew said.

"Hm? What is it sweetie?" Cindy asked.

After a brief moment of silence, Alice said, "Thank you."

Peter and Cindy smiled. "You're welcome."

**Like it? If so, leave a comment and review.**


	42. An Accidental Discovery

Chapter 42: An Accidental Discovery

Peter and Cindy were exhausted today. Not only today was filled with multiple meetings, but apparently, there was a sudden rush of crime popping up, and it was not stopping. Right now, Peter and Cindy were swinging their way back to their apartment to get some well-deserved sleep after all the crime-stopping they did in the night.

"You okay there Cindy?" Peter asked.

"Yeah. I'm just...really tired. That's all."

"No kidding. I thought this was never going to end."

"The meetings or the string of crimes?"

"Both of them," Peter moaned.

Cindy giggled at what Peter said. "Don't worry, everything is done...for now at least."

"Yeah. And the whole process starts all over again tomorrow."

Peter and Cindy then landed on the balcony of their apartment secretly. When they entered the balcony, they closed the balcony's doors quietly and took off their masks in their bedroom, thinking that they weren't being watched by anyone.

Sadly, they were wrong.

"Mom? Dad?"

Peter and Cindy froze in midair as they looked at the source of the voice from the corner. The voice came from Andrew, who was wondering who was in the corner of the hallway. He wasn't alone though. Alongside him was Alice who was curious enough as well.

"W-What's going on?" Alice asked.

"Oh! It's nothing sweetie! It's just-" Cindy tried to explain but was cut off.

"Why are you two wearing Spiderman and Silk's costumes?"

"Well uh...you see..." Peter tried to explain but failed miserably.

"And how did you two get here when we didn't see you at the front door?"

"Well uh...we-"

"And why do you have the masks? Are you two Spiderman and Silk?"

As the questions continued kept piling up from Andrew and Alice's mouths, Peter and Cindy were in a bit of a panicked state. They couldn't believe that out of all people, their children spotted them in their costumes right now of all times. They were hoping to explain this to Andrew and Alice when they get older, but they might as well cross that off the list. Not only that, but they were worried about how they might take this.

Eventually, the questions died out, giving Peter and Cindy a breather to think about what to do in this situation.

After a few seconds, Peter and Cindy came to a decision.

"Andrew, Alice, we'll tell everything, but we'll do it in the living room."

"Okay!" Andrew and Alice exclaimed excitedly as they left the room, leaving Peter and Cindy alone.

"This is going to take some time..." they thought.

After a few minutes of changing out of their costumes and wearing normal clothes, Peter and Cindy went into the living room to see Andrew and Alice sitting on the couch impatiently and excitedly. It looked like they seriously want some answers, and they want them now. Peter and Cindy let out a sigh as they have to tell the whole story now that they have been exposed by their own kids.

"So...where do you want us to start from?" Peter asked.

"Well...how did mom and dad become Spiderman and Silk?" Andrew asked.

Peter let out a small sigh. "It all started when I was in my high school years, during a field trip in Oscorp."

"Oscorp? That weird company?" Alice asked.

"Yes Alice, that Oscorp. Anyways, during the field trip in Oscorp, I ended up getting bitten by a radioactive spider. Your mother was there too as well when that happened."

"Really?!"

"Yes. In fact, the same spider that bit me also bit your mother as well."

"Huh...wait, were you and mom were together at the time?" Andrew asked.

Cindy gave her son a sad smile. "Sadly, no. We didn't know each other at the time. And if anything, mom had to go somewhere really far from here after I got bitten by the spider."

"Why?" Alice asked.

"Because of...well...family issues and safety."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Anyways, after I got bitten by the spider, a lot of stuff happened," Peter said.

"Like what?" Andrew asked.

"Well...I had to go balance crime fighting while handing high school at the same time. It was the same in my college years and even after that as well."

"Wow. Did you meet mom during that time?"

"Yes."

"How did it turn out?" Alice asked.

Peter and Cindy quickly blushed and turned their faces away from each other as they remembered the first time they met. They were relieving the memories of their first meeting, where it ended up with them kissing each other on the lips in heat.

Alice quickly noticed this and asked, "Mom, dad, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Just...relieving some memories, that's all," Peter quickly replied as he snapped out of his daydream.

"Of your meeting?"

"Yeah. After all...it was special," Cindy said with a blush.

"Wow. How special was it?" Alice asked.

"Really special."

"Huh."

"Yeah. Anyways, can you two promise us to not tell other people about us?"

"Why?" Andrew asked like there was nothing wrong with that.

"Because well...mom and dad have to keep their identities a secret. If anyone finds out about us, we...well...wouldn't be able to have any privacy around us."

Andrew and Alice shook their heads in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

Peter let out a sigh. "Let me ask you two this. Do you like random people following you and your actions every day, without your permission?"

"No! That would be creepy!" Alice exclaimed.

"Exactly. I don't want people following you around unless if they're your friends. Not only that, but I don't want you two to get hurt from said people, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. Now, any other questions?" Peter asked.

"Well...if you two are Spiderman and Silk, then does that mean we can do the same thing as well?" Andrew asked.

Cindy quickly stepped in and yelled, "NO!" Both Peter, Andrew, and Alice were surprised at Cindy's sudden outburst. Cindy then calmed down after her outburst and said, "Sorry, but I don't want you two to try pulling off the same stuff we do every day."

"Why?" Alice asked.

"Because like Peter said, I don't want you two to get hurt, not when you're this young. As your mother, I don't want you two to go out fighting crime at this age."

"But-"

"No buts."

Andrew and Alice looked sad before Peter decided to give Andrew and Alice some words of comfort. "Don't worry, I'll teach you two when you're older."

Andrew and Alice had faces of hope after hearing that. "Really!?"

"Yup."

Cindy gave Peter a face of worry. "Peter..."

"Don't worry Cindy," Peter assured. "I'm not going to put them what you went through. Not only that, but they'll need to defend themselves eventually because of the attention they may draw out. It wouldn't hurt to teach them a thing or two about self-defense and their powers."

After some thinking, Cindy reluctantly agreed. "Well...if it's you Peter, then I can trust you with it then."

"Uh mom, dad?" Andrew asked.

Peter and Cindy quickly turned to their kids. "What is it sweetie?"

"What was it like being Spiderman and Silk?"

Peter and Cindy looked at each other and smiled before telling their experience to their children in the form of stories...

**Like it? If so, leave a comment and review.**


	43. White Day

**Author's Note: Merry Christmas! Here's a Christmas gift for everyone reading this chapter (even though the chapter is not Christmas related LOL)**

**Also, here's a little background on what White Day is in general: In Asian countries, on Valentine's Day, it is customary for women to give men chocolate. Then on White Day, which is March 14, men are expected to give the women who gifted them earlier a gift or gifts.**

Chapter 43: White Day

Peter now was in a small rush. He hurried over to the chocolate store he requested earlier for a certain chocolate gift for his wife. Right now, he was running fast like a maniac as he ran from street to street.

Why is he in such a hurry today? Simple, today is March 14. While that day may seem like a simple day, it's not.

Because March 14 is known as "White Day" to Cindy and her family.

"Man. It's been a while since I've done this," Peter thought as he thought back to how he learned about White Day...

_(A month earlier...)_

"Hey Cindy, what's White Day?" Peter asked while sitting next to Cindy on the couch.

"White Day? It's well...It's like this. You know that I gave you chocolate on Valentines' Day, which is today, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, then in a month, you have to give me a gift to return the favor."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Anyways, why did you ask?" Cindy asked.

"Well...I got a message from your mom recently," Peter sheepishly replied. "She said something about a White Day."

"Really? Show me."

Peter then brought out his smartphone and showed the message to Cindy, which said, "Peter, make sure to give something to Cindy for White Day."

Cindy let out a small sigh. "So that's why you asked me what White Day is."

"Yeah. Anyway, should I do it?"

"If you want to. White Day is a thing only in Asian Countries. It's not surprising that other people don't know about it." Cindy then turned her head and kissed Peter on the lips. Peter and Cindy then cuddled on the couch, basking themselves in their warmth.

_(Back to the present...)_

"Man, hope I get there on time," Peter thought as he hurried his web slinging to head towards the chocolate shop. Luckily, the chocolate shop wasn't closed yet as he arrived at the front entrance. As he entered the shop, everyone was staring at him as they all knew who he was.

The stares were kind of creeping him out, but he quickly brushed it aside and asked the counter to see if his item was done.

"Excuse me. I'm here to pick up the item I requested."

"Y-Yes Mr. Parker. We have the item that you requested," the counter lady said. She then picked up the wrapped box from its location and handed it to Peter. "Is this for your wife?"

"Yes."

"I see. Your wife must be a lucky woman."

Peter let out a chuckle after hearing that. "She is my precious treasure after all. One that I wouldn't even consider giving away." Peter then soon left the chocolate shop and headed towards back to his and Cindy's apartment to give Cindy her gift.

As Peter arrived at the apartment, he opened the door and checked to see if anyone was around. Luckily, no on wasn't, which means he can surprise Cindy when she gets home from picking up the kids. He then placed the wrapped item on the table and waited for Cindy to arrive home.

_(A few minutes later...)_

"Peter! We're home!" Cindy said as she entered the apartment with Andrew and Alice. Andrew and Alice looked around the apartment to see where their father was, only to discover him sitting on the couch reading a book. Noticing the door closing, he closed the book and turned to see his wife and children.

"Welcome back," Peter said with a smile. He then proceeded to play with his children while Cindy was putting her stuff down. As she did so, she noticed a white box on the kitchen.

"Peter, what is this?" Cindy asked as she looked at it.

Peter heard what Cindy said and realized that she already found the box. "Andrew, Alice, can you leave me and your mom alone for a little bit?" Andrew and Alice nodded and left for their rooms, leaving Peter and Cindy alone. As Peter and Cindy were left alone, Cindy brought over the wrapped box into the living room and placed it on the glass table.

"Okay Peter, what is this?" Cindy asked.

Peter smiled. "Open it and you'll see."

Cindy listened to what Peter said out of curiosity and unboxed the item, revealing something that Cindy has never seen before in her entire life.

What was inside the box was a small house made of both white chocolate and milk chocolate. The roof of the house was in a milk chocolate while the walls of the house was in a white chocolate. Not only that, but there were some decorations that included candies and icing as well. Vanilla icing was holding the entire structure together, followed up by some vanilla icing in a checkerboard design on the roof. Gumdrops were on the top of the roof followed up by some sprinkles on the sides of the roof. The walls of the house have some open areas to represent the windows. The sight of the chocolate house was too beautiful to eat.

"Peter, is this..."

"Yes Cindy, it's a chocolate house."

"Wow. It's so beautiful."

Peter smiled after hearing Cindy say that. "Glad you like it."

Cindy smiled as well and asked, "What's the occasion though?"

"Well...remember that conversation we had a month ago?"

"Which one?"

"The one about White Day."

"Oh yeah...you still remembered that?"

"Well...yeah. After hearing about what White Day is and how it's a big thing in your country, I decided to well...celebrate it here. So...yeah, happy White Day."

Cindy was in shock at what just transpired. She couldn't believe that Peter actually did the whole "White Day" thing, even if she didn't ask for it. She just said it as a joke, but Peter took it as a thing to celebrate.

And just like that, Cindy felt like she fell in love with Peter again, even though they're already married.

"Oh Peter. You didn't have to do this...but thank you," Cindy said with tears of joy. Peter then came close to her face and wiped the tears off with his fingers. They then shared a hug in comfort and stayed in each other's embrace for a while, leaving them in their own world.

As Peter and Cindy were in their own world, they were interrupted by Andrew and Alice, who were watching the entire thing.

"Hey mom, dad, can we have a piece of the chocolate house?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah. It looks so tasty," Alice said.

Peter and Cindy snapped out of their embrace and looked at their children, who were looking at the chocolate house with interest and hunger. They giggled at their children's hunger for the chocolate house.

"After dinner you two," Cindy replied.

And that's how Peter celebrated his first White Day, which a chocolate house.

**Like it? If so, leave a comment and review.**


	44. Field Trip

**Author's note: Writer's block is a pain in the ass...**

Chapter 44: Field Trip

"And just like that class, we will be having a field to Parker Industries next week!"

Andrew and Alice were in shock at what their teacher just said. They just couldn't believe that their field trip next week would take place at Parker Industries, which was their parents' workplace.

It didn't even help that their parents happened to be the CEO and secretary of the place as well.

As Andrew and Alice looked at each other with the same face, one thought came into both of their minds.

"We are so screwed..."

_(A few hours later...)_

"What are we going to tell mom and dad? We can't let them know about this," Andrew said as he and his sister were walking back to their home.

"Are you kidding me? If anything, they probably already know about this," Alice replied. Andrew looked at her with a face of shock. "Think about it, if our classroom is able to go to Parker Industries next week, who's permission did they get?"

Andrew inputted what his sister into his brain and realized it. "Oh no."

"Yeah."

"Well what do we do then?! This field trip may make our lives go for the worst!"

"How so?"

"We'll be dealt with unnecessary attention! What are we going to do?"

Alice thought for a moment and said, "Well...we could just not say anything about it."

"Won't mom and dad find out?"

"As long as we don't bring up the subject, then we're okay. They'll probably forget about it because of their busy schedule."

"If you say so. And if we get caught, don't put the blame on me. This is your idea after all."

"Whatever you say...little brother," Alice teasingly said.

"Don't call me that, we're twins..." Andrew muttered.

As Andrew and Alice were continuing their walk, they eventually reached their home, hoping that their parents weren't at home.

Sadly, as fate and the Parker Luck would have it, they were home, leaving Andrew and Alice into a bit of despair. Peter was in the kitchen making something while Cindy was in the living room reading a book. Knowing this, Andrew and Alice prepared for the worst.

"We're back!" Andrew said.

"Welcome home! How was school?" Cindy asked.

"Eh, just fine I guess," Alice said.

"I see. Anything interesting happened?" Peter asked.

Andrew and Alice went quiet after hearing Peter's words. "N-Nothing interesting happened," Andrew said, hoping that they didn't know about the field trip.

"I see."

"Yeah. Anyway, we're be in our rooms now!" Andrew and Alice exclaimed quickly as they hurried into their rooms.

"What's going on with those two?" Cindy asked. "I haven't seen them like this ever since they were kids."

"Don't know," Peter replied. Then suddenly, his smartphone was ringing. The call was from Anna. "Hey Anna. What is it?"

"Well...it's about next week," she replied.

"Next week? What about it?"

"Well...you remember the high school that was going to be in Parker Industries for a field trip?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well...you're not going to believe this, but the school that is participating in the field trip is Midtown High. What's more is that the class participating in happens to be Andrew's and Alice's class as well."

"Huh. Well that explains everything."

"What do you mean by that?" Anna asked.

"Earlier, Andrew and Alice were in a rush to go to their rooms earlier. I had no clue about why until now."

"Wow. Anyway, prepare for a tour of Parker Industries next week."

"Got it. Thanks." Peter then ended the call.

"Was that Anna?"

"Yeah, and you won't believe what just happened," Peter said before he explained the whole call to Cindy...

_(A week later...)_

"Well, can't believe that worked."

"Yeah. They didn't notice anything. You think we'll be in the clear?"

"I hope so."

As the bus stopped in front of the main entrance of Parker Industries, everyone got out of the bus and started walking towards the building.

"Okay everyone, I expect everyone here to be on their best behavior today! I don't want anyone to get hurt here, and I expect everyone here to act mature. Okay?"

"Okay!" the class exclaimed.

As the class was heading towards the lobby of Parker Industries, Andrew and Alice were hopping that they don't get spotted by the workers here, especially the ones that have been there the longest.

However, as the tour guide saw Andrew and Alice in the crowd of students, she said, "Oh hello Andrew and Alice! Are you here on this trip?"

As soon as the tour guide said that, everyone in the class looked at Andrew and Alice with stares, including the teacher.

"Oh boy, this is not going to be good..." they thought.

As the tour of Parker Industries went on, Andrew and Alice were noticed by any member of Parker Industries, especially the senior members. Some members would greet them casually while other members would greet them with utter respect, making the other students and teacher staring at them even further. It was creeping them out even further. Some students were even whispering questions to them about their relationship.

Eventually, as the tour was ending, Andrew and Alice were relieved that the field trip was almost over. However, there was one more event that they must go through...

And that was the questions.

The group of students and teacher then walked into a room that looked like a mini press conference room, Andrew and Alice noticed that their parents along with Anna were there as well.

"Oh no..." Andrew and Alice thought.

As the students sat down on the chairs provided in the room, the questionnaire started with one question that everyone was dying for.

"Are Andrew and Alice Parker related to you, Mr. Peter Parker and Ms. Cindy Parker?"

The entire room then suddenly went quiet. For a few minutes, everyone was in a state of complete silence and was waiting for the answer to come out.

Eventually, Andrew had enough of this and decided to say it.

"Okay, I'm going to be clear about this since everyone has been staring at me and my sister because of this. Yes, my parents are Peter Parker and Cindy Parker. However, it doesn't mean that you can treat me and my sister differently at school. We're still the same people you see in Midtown. So I ask everyone here...to treat me and my sister like before...please."

Everyone was appalled at Andrew's request, especially Peter, Cindy, and Anna. Alice gave Andrew a thumbs up while he was sitting back down.

"Okay then. Shall we begin the questions?" the teacher asked.

As the questionnaire started, Andrew glanced at his parents and Anna who were giving him a smile.

Guess the trip wasn't so bad after all...

**Like it? If so, leave a review and comment.**


	45. Secret Hobby

**Author's note: I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard and the cards mentioned, Bushiroad does. Also, this is not a crossover fic, I just did this just because of the lols.**

Chapter 45: Secret Hobby

"Andrew's late again," Peter said.

"Yeah. Just what is going on with him?" Cindy asked.

"I don't know mom. All I know is that recently that he's been spending a lot more time with his friends over something. Not only that, but when school is over, he would tell me that he'll be a little late getting home because he had to stop by for something."

"Do you think he's doing something illegal?"

"Nah. We all know that he isn't like that."

Peter, Cindy, and Alice were thinking of what Andrew was up to these days. After hearing Alice's explanation, they were considering the options and possibilities of what he was doing with his friends this late.

Just then, Andrew came into the front door, panting as it was clearly shown that he ran all the way here.

"I'm home! Sorry that I was late, my friends seriously won't give up," he exclaimed, snapping Peter, Cindy, and Alice out of their thought thinking.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah..." Alice said.

"Anyway, dinner's ready Andrew," Cindy said as she tried to maintain the conversation while trying to hide what she, her husband, and her daughter were talking about earlier. During dinner, Peter and Cindy were giving each other secretive glances at each other, while Alice was staring at Andrew, wondering what was going on in his head now. Luckily, Andrew didn't notice as he was too busy focusing on eating the food in front of him.

After dinner was over, Andrew went into his room, followed by Alice who was having one thought in her mind...

"What are you up to brother?" she thought.

_(The next day...)_

As the last class was over, Andrew immediately left the classroom and headed towards the exit, not knowing that his sister was following him secretly.

"Today I'm going to find out what you've been up to these days..." she thought as she was following his brother while making sure that she doesn't get caught. She made sure that she was out of his range by standing way far back so that she doesn't get noticed. However, she was still able to see the back of his head.

The walking continued for a while until Andrew suddenly stopped in front of a building for a moment, turning his head to see if there was anything behind him, but there was no one there.

"Huh. Guess I must be imagining things..." he thought as he thought that there was someone stalking him, which was true...for the most part. He then went inside the building.

"Whew, that was close," Alice though as she hid behind a wall. She then continued following her brother, now knowing the building he just went into. As she got closer to the building her brother went into, she got a better look at it. The building her brother went into was small, and yet colorful. On some of the windows were posters and on display were some cards. At that point, Alice assumed that the building was a store of some kind.

As Alice went inside the store, the sight of the store was breathtaking. Inside of the store were children on tabletops playing either card games or board games. On the walls were posters of heroes and such and there were display cases with figurines inside of them. Not only that, but there were some toys on some shelves as well. On the counter was a few booster packs of cards along with a few displays of rare cards along with the back of the counter showing unopened booster boxes of cards.

"This is..." Alice muttered.

"Welcome to 316 Collectables young lady," a voice interrupted her.

Alice turned in surprise.

"I am the manager of this establishment, Alex. How may I help you today?" he asked.

"Um...I...um..." Alice stuttered as she did not expect this to happen.

"Could this be your first time in a card shop?"

"Yes."

"I see. This is a trading card game shop, or TCG for short. They're games where you collect different cards and then fight one-on-one. It's quite popular among children and teens these days."

"Huh..."

"Speaking of what's popular, this is what is on the marker now. Card-"

"Ah!" Alice exclaimed as she looked at a certain area of the room. Over there, she saw her brother and his friends at a table playing a card game.

Alex looked confused for a moment at what just happened until he saw what he was looking at. "Oh, that's the match area. That's where the card fighters have their card fights," Alex said while Alice continues to watch her brother.

"Hey, just what game are those guys playing?" Alice asked.

"Huh?" Alex then glared at the cards on the table Andrew and his friends were plating. "Judging by what the cards look like, it appears that they're playing Cardfight Vanguard."

"Cardfight Vanguard?"

"Yeah. It's really popular right now. You see the best part of Vanguard is that-" Alex said, but stopped after seeing that Alice was more interested in looking at the people in the corner.

"You ready Andrew?"

"Yeah!" he said with a grin.

Alice was in surprise as she never seen that grin on her brother's face before. In her entire life, she never seen her brother with that grin before. The grin he was wearing on his face right now was one full of eagerness and competitiveness. It looked like he was excited for something, like how a kid would be excited for getting a new toy.

And the grin looked good on him.

"Stand up, Vanguard!" the two shouted.

As the two started their card game, Alice was intrigued at her brother's development. Throughout her entire life growing up with him, she never saw him making that kind of competitive face before. The face he would always wear was one of a blank state. He wasn't selfish and didn't ask out of his way for something from his parents. As she continued watching with interest, Andrew was in a battle of his own.

"Twin drive check," Andrew said as he drew the top two cards from the top of the deck. "First check, no trigger. Second check, Critical trigger! All effects to Blaster Blade Exceed!"

"What?! Eh, damage check...!" his friend said as he checked the top two cards, but they were not heal triggers. "No heal triggers..." he said sadly.

Andrew let out a small breather, thinking this ordeal was over...until he heard a voice from the room.

"Andrew."

Andrew looked at the source of the room and was surprised that his sister was his. "A-Alice?!"

"Oh? You know him? A friend or..." Alex asked.

"Well...she's my..." Andrew stuttered.

"So is this the reason why you've been staying behind after school?" Alice asked as she came over him.

"Well..."

As Andrew was stuttering at what he should say, Alice got a better look at what was on the table and took a look at the cards. "So this vanguard...and this is Blaster Blade Exceed." Alice looked at the card in fascination. "This is what you have been doing?"

"Alice, um..."

"Andrew, you've changed a little."

"Eh?"

"Is it really that fun?"

Andrew was surprised at what Alice just asked and said, "Yeah."

As Andrew said his answer, Alice had a thought that was going through her head. "Which on is the real one. The quiet brother that I know, or the fighter that's here now?"

After a few seconds, Alice asked, "Would you play again for me?"

"Eh?!"

"It's fun, right? Do it again!"

"Ah...well..." Andrew said as he turned to his friends.

"I'm in."

"Me too. It's my turn next!"

Andrew let out a small sigh as now his sister knows what he was doing.

"Do it!" Alice said with a smile.

Andrew turned to Alice and said, "Yeah!"

Andrew and his friends picked up the cards and then started to play again, with Alice watching.

To this day, Alice learned a new side of Andrew she never knew of.

**Like it? If so, leave a review and comment.**


	46. Love Never Gets Old

**Author's Note: This is the end of this bundle of one shots! I thank everyone who gave me ideas and supported me with faves, follows, and reviews. **

Chapter 46: Love Never Gets Old

Humming escaped from a young girl's mouth as she skipped along the hallway of a certain apartment. She carried a doll in her hand and smiled brightly as she walked in the apartment with her parents in tow. Her short black hair and lovely brown eyes shined as she looked around for two certain people.

"Hey now, don't go running off now," a certain black-haired man said with a laugh as he saw his daughter running off. "She certainly loves her grandma and grandpa," he said with a chuckle.

"Well they're wonderful people Andrew," his wife said next to him with a plump stomach. She was a beautiful woman. She had long flowing blond hair and enchanting blue eyes. "May seems to love them a lot," the pregnant woman said with a big smile.

"You're right Celine. Sometimes I think she prefers to be here than she does at our own home," an older Andrew said as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist as they followed their daughter.

They ended up seeing the sight of May being smothered by her grandmother with love. "Hi mom," Andrew said as he walked up to Cindy and gave her a big hug. "Where's dad?" he asked as they all walked over to a table and took a seat as his mother took a seat across from him.

"He had an errand to run. Luckily, your sister is picking him up now," Cindy said as May jumped up onto her lap. "Hey now, take it easy," Cindy said happily to her only grandchild as May got comfortable.

The years were kind to Cindy, despite how crazy her life was. She was fifty-eight years old and yet she didn't look that old. Her black hair still shined, and her eyes were still as beautiful as before.

"How's the birthday girl today?" Cindy asked her five-year-old granddaughter. May gave her a big smile that told Cindy everything. She then turned towards her son and gave a big smile. "I swear, you keep looking more and more like me aside from the fact that you're a man," Cindy said as she looked at her son.

"You think so? I thought I looked like a mix between you and dad," Andrew said with a laugh.

"You seriously have no idea how identical you look like with mom," a new voice came in.

Suddenly, Alice came into the room.

"Auntie Alice!" May exclaimed.

"How's my cute little niece?" Alice asked with a smile.

May then proceeded to run up to Alice, letting Alice pick her up. "Seriously, you look like a male version of mom here."

"The same can be said about you sis," Andrew rebutted.

And it was true. Both Andrew and Alice right now looked like gender-bent versions of their parents when they were younger. Not only that, but their personalities were similar to their parents, yet different in some aspects. Right now, both Andrew and Alice were working in Parker Industries until eventually succeeding him later on when Peter decides to retire. However, Andrew and Alice inherited their parents' superheroes' identities, so right now the name of Spider-Man and Silk now belong to them.

Heck, even Celine knows about her husband's and her in-law's secret.

Suddenly, the front door opened, revealing Peter.

"I'm home!" Peter's voice echoed throughout the house as the sound of the door opened and closed. When he turned, May launched herself at her grandfather who caught her and lifted into his arms. "Hey there birthday girl," he said kissing his granddaughter's cheek.

Cindy smiled as she stood up and approached her husband of many years. She gave him a kiss and then gave one to her granddaughter as well when she felt left out. "You were gone for so long," Cindy said passionately which made their children roll their eyes. Many years of marriage and yet the two still seemed really passionate about each other.

"You know I'd never be gone long," Peter said making Andrew and Alice roll their eyes at their parents while thinking of leaving the room to give them space. "We'll have more of that later. Right now we have a birthday to celebrate," Peter continued happily.

"Yay!" May screamed as she scrambled out of Peter's arms to get ready to eat cake and open presents. This caused everyone to laugh as she rushed around while Peter wrapped his arms around Cindy's waist.

"You want to know something?" Cindy asked.

"What is it?"

"Never in my entire life did I ever expect this. I mean seriously, what are chances of getting married to a successful CEO? This isn't like a cartoon you know," Cindy jokingly said.

"You're telling me. I never expected this either. I mean I always imagined myself as a man of science, but a CEO of a famous company that's on par with Stark Industries? That's something I would have thought in my entire life as well. And the funny thing is that my dreaded Parker luck had a hand in it."

"Are you thanking your bad luck at this point?"

"At this point, I'm not sure if I would even call it bad luck," Peter jokingly said. "Rather, it feels like good luck because it gave you, Andrew, and Alice."

"Yeah," Cindy said while giving Peter a kiss on the cheek. "And our family is still growing," she said while seeing her daughter-in-law's pregnant stomach. "We'll be having another grandchild soon."

"You plan on spoiling it when the time comes? Like when May was born?"

"You know it," Cindy said with a smile.

"Knew it," Peter tenderly said. "Anyway, let's head back. May's probably waiting for us."

"Yeah."

And the two returned to where their entire family was, celebrating their granddaughter's birthday. As the party went on throughout the day, Peter and Cindy were happy with the life in front of them now. After many years of isolation (on Cindy's part), hardships, and awkward moments, their life was complete.

**And that's it!**


End file.
